Three Hearts
by words end here
Summary: Spotted: B and S having one of those famous heart to hearts. B/N/S triangle . Serena & Blair friendship/angst. Eventual CB & NS & DV, some D/B and N/B along the way. Future fic. Complete!
1. Dress to Suppress

Summary: Blair and Serena have one of their famous heart to hearts

**Summary: Spotted – B ****and S having a famous heart to heart. **

Serena eyed Blair up and down in the dress. It was Vera Wang, of course. Nothing less for the future Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald. It was cream, yet it wasn't as glamorous or as over the top as Serena had expected. It was just simple and elegant. Serena wondered if even imagining herself in the dress would lead her to pouring out her long held confession of love for Nate. Blair had caught her off guard.

"You're picturing yourself like this aren't you?" She questioned, suspicion lining her tone.

"Are you kidding?" Serena said with a tinge of sadness in her tone. "Work basically rules my life, B. Marriage or even guys aren't even on the radar." She said with dismay. Blair looked at herself whilst Serena fixed away at her. "No… I mean you're imaging yourself with Nate." Blair said knowingly. Serena remained silent.

Her silence basically told Blair everything she needed to know. It basically told her everything she already knew.

"You and Nate are going to be so happy together, Blair. I had my chance…" Serena replied, pretending to be happy for them. She had been doing it for some time now, why stop now? "Everything is working out just as we planned, B. You and Nate are getting married, I'm the maid of honour and you're both going to have beautiful children. Then we'll vacation together in the summer and-

"S, stop. You're rambling. And that's not convincing me that you're happy for me and Nate." Blair interrupted abruptly.

"You're standing here in your wedding dress and you're saying you're prepared to marry a man who your best friend is in love with?" Serena said in utter disbelief. "Don't drag up the dreaded triangle of drama when you're trying on dresses Blair." Serena said, practically eating Blair's head off.

Blair hastily went back into the dressing room and she must have got out of that dress quicker than when she said yes to Nate's proposal. Serena was still on the other side of the curtain.

"The truth is, S, the reason I've dragged the so-called dreaded triangle of drama is because I'm not prepared to marry a man who is clearly in love with my best friend." she said, her voice cracked. She swung back the curtain and it only revealed a completely dismantled Serena Van der Woodsen, slumped into a chair crying her eyes out.

Blair decided it was time.

"S…I had to see for myself." She put her hand delicately on Serena's face. "I know it's messed up how...I'm trying on dresses and whatever, but I needed to know. I needed to know exactly how much you love him. And clearly you love him very much." Blair said comforting the taller girl.

"It only took you about two years to realize, B." Serena smiled bashfully and Blair smiled back. They both busted into laughter. How messed up was this?

"I'm not marrying him." Blair said, and the conviction in her voice was enough for Serena to know she was being honest. "It seems ever since I've meet Nate I've been trying and giving him everything I can to make him love me the way he loves you…" Blair trailed off. "I'm done. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn't want me. S, he wants you, he's always wanted you." Blair was on the verge of tears; Serena instinctively flung her arm around the other girl, trying to console her. Not only was Blair telling Serena the truth, she was facing it for herself, for the first time. "S, I don't know what we're doing." She said her voice barely audible.

"We have to stop this." Serena said bluntly. "Because it's not just you we're hurting, it's not just me and it's not just Nate. This is hurting all three of us, B." She said sadly.

Serena was telling the truth. And the truth hurt, because all of them had been living a lie.

And the truth is harder than any lie.


	2. Blair Remembers

Blair got through the door, dropped her bags and flung herself on her bed

Blair got through the door, dropped her bags and flung herself on her bed. She just didn't know what to do with herself. After Serena's confession, she found herself relieved yet uncertain. Nathaniel Archibald was her future. Always had been, always would be.

But Serena loved him.

She loved him.

And she didn't even know who the hell Nate loved anymore. He was proposing to Blair, yet still not over Serena.

And the ridiculous thing was, Blair thought all of this drama would subside by the time her and Serena had left Yale. Apparently not.

_Flashback_

_The beach wasn't exactly Blair's normal territory. She would stick to the glamour of the Upper East Side, thank you very much. But as Nate set up a cute picnic in that green sweater Blair had bought him all those years ago, she had to admit she could get used to these little weekend trips. After Nate went sailing for a year, he would come up to __Connecticut every weekend just to see the girls. However Serena had left them all to themselves this particular weekend. She had a modeling gig. Blair couldn't be happier. She was sick of being third wheel._

_They both lay there on the blanket admiring the scenery for a while, just silence. _

"_I've missed this, Nate. Just you and me." Blair began._

"_Yeah. It has been a while." He replied. "So where's Serena?" He ventured cautiously. He didn't want to hurt Blair. He felt like he had done that enough._

_And there it was her name. It just seemed to Blair that they couldn't have one conversation without her being mentioned. "Modeling." Blair answered her tone on the verge of vicious. "So let's eat." She tried to shift the topic. However she always had trouble trying to change the topic whenever Serena popped into conversation with Nate._

"_God, I miss her." He sighed. Blair rolled her eyes, she officially gave up. _

"_You see her every weekend." Blair said matter of factly._

"_It's not enough." He said with dismay. "I want to see her everyday. I had fun last year, just me and my dad. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I missed her everyday."_

"_Yeah, of course you did." Blair replied sarcastically. _

"_Hey." He said putting his arm around her. "I missed you too. How could I not? You're a big part of my life Blair." He said, doing his best to make it up to her. _

"_The biggest?" Blair ventured. She had enough of this 'pretending to be friends when we're obviously more than that' behavior. She needed to know where he stood with her, for once and for all. She had enough. _

_That's when it happened. _

_Nate shifted slightly and the small black box plopped onto Blair's lap._

_She couldn't believe her luck. It was happening. _

_Nate was proposing. Proposing. _

_She stared at the box for what seemed like an hour. What she didn't see was the expression of sheer horror upon young Nathaniel's face. _

_Say something, you idiot. _

"_Um…Blair-_

_Blair had opened the box. There it was a flawless diamond. There it was, her future._

"_Yes, Nate. I will." She said and put the ring on her finger. Nate hoped this was just a nightmare, he would wake up any second…_

_But then the girl of his dreams had walked up to them._

"_Hey guys!" She greeted them. "Got your text, Nate. Decided to ditch the modeling, I-_

"_Nate proposed!" Blair shouted gleefully. "S, I'm getting married, he proposed to me, oh my god, will you be the maid of honor, S?" Blair was literally bouncing up and down, hugging Serena. She was in a euphoric state. _

_Serena just stood there, hurt in her eyes. She couldn't take them off Nate. _

"_He…he what?" She said feebly. She couldn't believe it. She was the one Nate had been kissing last week and-_

"_Serena, Nate proposed to me. I'm getting married. This is great, right?" She said, seeking approval in Serena's eyes._

"_Yes. Yes it is." Serena said, her voice cracked with hurt._

_Nate just stood there, absolutely clueless as to what to do. Blair thought he had been proposing to her. _

_And he wasn't telling her otherwise. _

_End flashback_

It's not like he told me he wasn't proposing…Blair thought to herself.

The dreaded triangle was as alive as ever. 


	3. Serena Speculates

Five hours and twenty two minutes since Serena had confessed everything. Deep down, she knew she should be relieved, for the first time, Blair heard the truth concerning herself and Nate.

She seemed tolerant.

She seemed…almost accepting.

After the episode in Bloomingdales, Blair and Serena were completely comfortable with each other. Completely. Not kind of comfortable, not almost, they just were. Maybe because it was out in the open. There wasn't any tension, any discontent; it was just B and S having fun.

And then there was Nate. She smiled at the thought of him. Was she getting her second chance?

_Flashback_

_It was a summer weekend. Serena and Blair were still in their dorm. It was a Saturday morning and the pair was both hung-over. That didn't mean they stopped drinking._

"_How many waiters' butts did you grab last night B?" Serena said amidst laughter._

"_I swear, S it was just that one guy." She replied, going into a giggle fit. It was several minutes before they had calmed down again, and Blair rested her head on Serena's shoulders. Serena smiled. "How great is this?" Blair said, happiness lining her tone. "Just you and me against the world." _

"_Just like old times. I'll drink to that." Serena said joyfully as she clanked her champagne glass against Blair's._

_Someone knocked. "Who the hell is calling at this time in the morning?" Blair said in a drunken haze._

"_These people get up far too early." Serena slurred._

_A knock again._

"_Go away!" Blair shouted._

_Someone knocked thrice._

"_Okay, calm down I'm coming." Serena made her way over to the door, tripping several times. She opened the door to reveal Nate._

_She was definitely sober now._

"_Hey Serena." He said, smiling that perfect smile of his. He brought her in for a hug and inhaled her alcohol laden scent. "I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear._

"_Nate?" Blair stood up and rubbed her eyes. Either she was drunk than she thought or Nate, beautiful Nate was standing in her dorm. She made her way over to him and brought him into her embrace. "Blair." He began, "I'm so glad to see you." He said._

"_What are you doing here?" Serena asked, in a complete state of surprise. _

"_Not that we're not glad you're here." Blair interjected. _

"_Well, while I was away sailing with my dad I couldn't stop missing both of you." He said. "So I've decided that I'm coming up every weekend to make up for lost time." He said, taking a drink from the champagne bottle._

_Serena couldn't remember a weekend where she had more fun. They shopped, drunk, watched movies and went to every party they could. Given, most of it was a complete drunken haze but at least it was a memorable haze._

_However, Sunday evening had come and Nathaniel had to fly back to New York soon. _

"_Shall I go get us some last minute drinks?" Blair suggested mischievously._

"_Sounds good." Serena replied._

_Blair made her way out. Serena looked across at Nate and he smiled._

"_This has been the greatest weekend ever. Seriously, I haven't had this much fun since back in the day." Serena said happily._

"_Yeah, I know…I've missed you so much Serena. I'm never letting you out of my life again." He replied. Serena smiled. _

"_Glad to hear it." She replied. She sat herself on his lap and hugged him, aching for more contact. "Don't you leave, ever again." She said. _

"_I won't." He spoke those as if they were some universal truth. _

_And before Serena could control herself, her lips were on his. She pulled back again, uncertain. He leaned in, and Serena couldn't believe it, he was kissing back. And all of a sudden she was taken back to the day when 'Nate parted her red sea' and it was just Nate and her, nothing else mattered. _

_When the need for air became necessary, she got up again and looked at him endearingly. "I have to give you something before you go home again." She said. "I wasn't sure if I should, but now I've never been as sure of anything in my life." She rummaged threw a suitcase and pulled out an envelope. "Two years ago…" she began, "I wrote this to you, hoping you would read it. Clearly, you didn't. Blair got to it before you did…so at the end of senior year, I wrote out an exact duplicate." Serena said, handing him the envelope._

"_What does it say?" He asked._

"_Read it and you'll find out." Serena said cryptically._

"_Hey, you two, I'm back!" Blair waltzed in the room with about three cases of beer. _

"_Hey Blair, as much as I appreciate your thought, I better be going." Nate said whilst stuffing the letter into his back pocket._

"_So soon?" Blair said sullenly. "Well…I guess me and Serena will have no trouble finishing them ourselves. Bye Nate. Come visit us anytime." Blair said happily as she kissed him on the cheek._

"_Yeah definitely." He hugged them both again, and Serena followed him to the doorway. _

"_Next weekend, when you come back, we'll tell her, together." She whispered squeezing his hand. She turned around put Nate pulled her back._

"_I've wanted this for so long. It feels good…to finally be together." He replied looking into Serena's gaze. She couldn't stop smiling._

"_I know. Now go Nathaniel Archibald before I decide to go with you!" She said impishly._

_Blair didn't miss the hand squeezing. _

_End flashback_

She debated with herself if she should log onto Gossip Girl or not. Sure, she and Blair had been gone for a while but that never stopped her before. After pacing the room and eventually propped herself onto her bed and flipped open the laptop.

Gossip Girl here, yes I'm back to bring you all the scandalous details on the wedding of the year. Seems like **B **and **N **are finally getting their happily ever after. But things never go that smoothly in this city; **S **had a complete meltdown in Bloomindales earlier today. What's wrong, **S**? Jealous? Heartbroken? Oh the possibilities. Luckily for you, we've got proof.

Serena flushed when she seen a picture of herself and Blair in a chair both in tears. Great, some person with nothing better to do decided to document this momentous occasion.

So send me the details fellow upper east siders. The more scandalous, the better. God, I love weddings. They just have a way of bringing everybody together again.

Oh, and I know you'll forgive me for the hiatus. Why? Because you know you love me.

xoxo Gossip Girl.

Serena kicked herself for going on this wretched website. After she was done at Constance, she promised herself that she wouldn't read any of that crap again.

Promises are made to be broken.

Serena felt guilty wash over her again. She never told Blair that she had kissed Nate. She never told Blair she had given him another letter. There were a lot of things she never told her.

Six hours and four minutes since Serena van der Woodsen had _almost _confessed everything.

**Incase you haven't read the books, 'Nate parted her red sea' in the first. Then in 'Would I lie to you?' Serena wrote a letter to Nate reaveling all her true feelings, Blair ripped it up. And if you haven't read the books, I urge you too! The TV show is good, but the books kick their ass!**


	4. Hardcore days, softcore nights

**So its chapter number four and I've decided to get into the real bulk of the story. I honestly don'****t know where to go with the triangle, I'm biased because I ship Nate and Serena, but I also want to stay true to the story. I'll also bring all the other characters like Jenny, Dan, Chuck and Vanessa. But N, B and S will still be the centre of the story. After all, it's their world, the rest of them just live in it ;. **

Blair's cell phone began to vibrate furiously on her bed side table. She knew who it was before she even picked it up.

"Blair." Serena began, "mind if I come over? We can watch Breakfast at Tiffany's." She suggested.

"S, I love you and everything but its quarter past midnight. Go to sleep, crazy." Blair said. They weren't seventeen anymore.

"I'll bring food." Serena said teasingly.

Blair gave in. "Okay, hurry up and get your cute ass over here!" She replied with joy. She adored how Serena would surprise her all the time, even with little gestures like this. Blair was sensible (most of the time) and Serena was spontaneous. They balanced each other out.

About two hours later, the girls found them selves in Blair's completely messed up bed, her satin sheets laden with cheeto dust and specs of popcorn among other things. They had already drunk a bottle of champagne and they were basically pigging out, not unlike the college days.

"We swore we would stop doing this after we left Yale." Blair said whilst Serena laughed. "We're both big kids, you know that?" Blair said.

"Yes, I do, but I like it better this way." Serena said. The topic of Nathaniel Archibald didn't sprout into conversation all night. As much as she was enjoying Blair's company and trying to forget about it for a while, it was still in the back of her head. Well, it's not something that you forget quickly.

"You know what we're not doing like kids though?" Serena began suggestively.

"What's that S?" Blair replied as if she didn't know.

"Us and Nate. I'm proud of both of us for not ripping each others hair out." Serena said with sheer pride in her voice. "I mean, two years ago you probably would have thrown me out a window for telling you how I feel. Now you're-

"Realizing that you and Nathaniel belong together?" Blair interrupted knowingly.

"See?" Serena said with a huge grin upon her face, "You're taking this so well. B it's kind of scary."

"We're not eighteen anymore, S. Now, I mean it this time when I say go to sleep." She tried to say it sternly.

"Not to put pressure on you, B but when will you…tell him?" Serena ventured cautiously.

"Nate arrives tomorrow; I promise you that I will tell him the weddings off." Blair slurred.

"Aww…I love you." Serena whispered.

"I know." Blair replied as they both dozed off.

Morning arrived quickly, and Blair woke up to find her head pounding, and Serena still asleep. She tidied up the apartment as she struggled to recall any conversation that took place last night. Nothing. Absolutely nothing sprung to mind.

_Nate comes home today. _The thought ran through her mind. Time to wake up sleeping beauty.

"Hey you." Blair poked Serena's shoulder. "S, I need you to go. Like now." Blair said.

"Blair it's only eight o'clock." Serena whimpered.

"Really? Seems like my clock is about four hours fast. Now come on van der Woodsen, time to rise from the dead." She said.

Serena got ready, her and Blair barely uttered a word to each other. _Does she even remember last night? _Serena thought. She was about to find out.

"So, Nate comes back today." She said, testing her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Blair said completely clueless. Serena had her answer.

"Um, B, you told me last night, remember?" She replied.

"Haha, no actually because I don't remember last night all that clearly…" She trailed off. "What did we do?" She questioned intently.

"You know, watched Breakfast at Tiffany's, ate as if we had never seen food before." Serena replied sadly. _What if Blair decides not to tell Nate?_

"Oh, that's okay, I was getting worried there."

Serena never felt more disappointed. All those things Blair had told her last night, might aswell have never been said.

"You can't remember a thing? You're sure?" Serena retaliated desperately.

"S, usually it's not that big of an issue…" Blair put her hand on her forehead. "What did I do this time? Was it something that would make my mother die of shame?"

"No, its just you said some things…"Serena replied.

"Like what. S, tell me! I don't like being left in the dark like this." Blair pleaded.

"I know you meant it when you said them last night, its just I'm not so sure you'll mean them this morning." Serena said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey!" Blair said. "Surely it's not that bad, S. Now just tell me what I said. I trust you."

"Um…boy this is awkward…B, last night you kind of promised me you wouldn't marry Nate. There it is." Serena said quickly.

Blair raised an eyebrow, delighted at Serena's apprehension. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I…did?" She said with a tone of confusion.

"See, I knew this would happen-

Blair busted into a giggle fit.

"I know. Serena I may have forgot a few things about last night, but I wouldn't forget that. What do you take me for?"

"I am going to throw you out a window." Serena replied, her face flushed.

"Nate and Chuck return today. When they do, I will tell Nate, and everything will be in its right place." Blair said, with a tone of relief.

"I'm home!" Nate voice filled up the room, and Blair came rushing out of her room and hugged him. "Thank god." She said. "I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too, Blair. I ran into Serena at the door. She seemed…really happy." Nate said in a suspicious tone.

There was her name. Blair was suddenly reminded of her promise, and it wasn't the type of 'oh-I-promise-to-go-shopping-with-you-tomorrow' promise, this was a promise that would change her life forever.

Was she truly ready to sacrifice her own happiness for Serena's?

"Yeah, we had fun last night; she slept over like old times." Blair replied. "Where's Chuck?" She said. "I was expecting him along with you; I haven't seen him in a while."

"He decided to head back to the palace, catch up on some sleep, jet lag and all that. Don't worry I invited him over for dinner." He said.

"Great," Blair replied worryingly, "I'll invite Serena."

_Gossip Girl would have died to be invited to this meal._

Hi, fellow residents of the Upper East Side. Guess who has decided to make a triumphant return? **Spotted: N** and **C** strolling out of JFK into a limo. Has **N **returned to marry his long time girlfriend **B, **or to rekindle his romance with **S**? Lucky man, having his pick of the two hottest hotties residing in the Upper East Side. And what about our favourite class-ditching-for-day-drinking **C? **Has he returned strictly to offer his duties as the best man, or to finally make his move on **B**? Only time will tell people, give me all your sources. As if that wasn't enough, **Spotted:** **D, V **and little **J **strolling out right behind them. Except little **J** isn't sp little anymore, my sources tell me she's been making waves up at Waverly Academy. But she's back, and she had dragged **D **and **V **with her. Who knew **B **and **N**'s marriage would turn into a high school reunion? Told you weddings bring people together. This number of hotties all in the Upper East Side all at once? Things are going to get very interesting. Watch it all unfold. You know you love me.

XOXO Gossip Girl


	5. Triumphant return of the Humphreys

Serena van der Woodsen felt her cell vibrate against her skin. It had only been three hours since she had left Blair's apartment and…could it be? That she had cut the crap and told Nate all the things she had told Serena? She pulled the cell out of her pocket and glanced at the number. It wasn't B. Her smile faded as she flipped open to answer.

"Serena?" Dan Humphrey's voice was an unfamiliar one. The pair hadn't spoken in a while. Nevertheless, she had nothing against him. Dan was a good friend.

"Is this…Dan?" She questioned whilst smiling to herself.

"Um…yeah it is. So Jenny and I are back in town and um, I just decided to give you a call." He said she could already imagine his goofy expression.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Serena could hardly conceive the thought of her and Dan in the same room; they hadn't talked in so long. "We have to meet, like now!" She said, the shock still evident in her voice, "Bring Vanessa and Jenny too! I really want to know how Jenny's doing." She said. On the opposite side of the line, Dan was smiling bashfully. He hadn't seen or even spoke to Serena in a year; it was just the occasional casual email like "Hey, had the wildest party last night, my head hurts, miss you! XO."

"Yeah okay, there's this great little café on fifth, you wanna eat there in about fifteen minutes?" He suggested.

"I'll be there." Serena replied and closed her cell again. She smiled to herself. She couldn't remember life ever being this good; Dan and Jenny were in town, Blair and Nate were almost broke up…

_Almost. _

Serena pounded the streets of Fifth Avenue in her fabulous new manolo blanks. Serena sometimes felt that modelling just wasn't rewarding enough, but she loved the free swag, especially when it had heels involved. She saw none other than Dan Humphrey and little J sitting at a table enjoying their coffee. Vanessa's hand was loosely on his, and Serena smiled at the sight. Dan and Vanessa were a stable relationship to her, one which made sense and wasn't drenched in a new drama every week. Unlike the "Dreaded triangle of drama." _But that was coming to end now _Serena convinced herself.

"Hey Dan!" She said breathily as she tapped him on the shoulder to alert him to her presence. "Serena!" Jenny and Vanessa said in unison and Serena gave them a big smile. "Hey Vanessa, hey Jenny! It's been so long." Serena greeted them warmly.

"Serena. It's great to finally see you….it's been a while." Dan said whilst pulling her in for a hug. Serena smelled like she always did, like the cleanest, most beautiful girl alive.

And Dan? He just reeked of smoke and caffeine. Serena liked the smell though, it was familiar.

"How's Waverly, Jenny? I'm sure you've been up to no good." Serena asked knowingly. Jenny flashed her smile, which said 'let's not discuss this in front of my brother.' Serena had missed these people; they were so much more…real than her usual company.

Blair was determined not to host that many dinner parties in her new apartment, she was determined not to turn into her mother, where a new dinner party meant a new fiasco. And that's exactly how she felt about tonight; there was going to be a new fiasco, she could smell it. However she consoled herself, telling herself _it's just going to be me, Chuck, Nate and Serena, the original fab four. _She flipped open her cell to invite Serena.

"Excuse me." Serena said. "B's calling." Serena departed from their table. Serena felt relieved, Blair had finally told Nate.

"B, what's up? Did you tell him?" Serena asked urgently.

"No not yet, I promise you I will." Blair replied hastily. "Come to dinner at our place tonight okay? Seven o'clock don't be late." She said.

"Hey guess whose back in town, B, Dan, Jenny and Vanessa." Serena began. "Are they invited?" Serena suggested.

Blair had not even spoke to Dan Humphrey once since the end of senior year. However, she did miss Vanessa, the two used to be roommates and she was eager to see how far Little J would go this time to fit in. Besides it wasn't very ladylike of her to turn them away.

"Of course, it will be great to catch up. Gotta run; see you at seven, S." She closed her cell, and mentally kicked herself for inviting more people. "Nate?" she called him. He was busy preparing food in the kitchen. She strolled in and smiled at the sight. "Nathaniel Archibald, actually…is that cooking?" She said in a fake state of surprise. Nate just smiled at her. His eyes were a dark emerald green and his perfect smile made Blair want to rip off all her clothes right there and then. But she didn't. She didn't even mention her and Serena's conversation at Bloomingdales to Nate. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time she looked at him, all she seen was their future; together. "Nothing more attractive than a man who can cook." She said mischievously to Nate.

"Guess where we're eating tonight." Serena told the three of them. "And where's that?" Jenny asked. "Blair and Nate's place." Serena announced.

"Can't." Vanessa began her efforts to get out of this. "Me and Dan have a date tonight, don't we?" She nodded at Dan. Dan looked awkwardly between Serena and Vanessa.

"Oh please? Blair's expecting all of you. It'll just be the seven of us, we can all catch up." Serena pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Dan lets go." Jenny back Serena up. Dan looked back at Vanessa.

"We can go out tomorrow night?" Dan suggested to Vanessa, who replied with an eye roll.

"Fair enough." She gave up. One night wouldn't matter.

Tonight would matter, very much.

Gossip Girl here. As if it wasn't enough having **D, V **and **J **back in town, looks like they have joined forces with **S **once again. Once again, I have proof. One of my many sources, melanie91, sent us a snap of **S, D, V **and little **J** having lunch at a hip little café on Fifth. Thanks for the photo, Mel. Rumour has it that **D, V **and **J** also scored an invite to a meal I would have died to be invited to. I'm green with envy, people. So I'm counting on you all to provide me with all the scandalous details. How will the guests take **N **and **B's **wedding announcement?Will **C **just sit back and let **B **marry **N **without telling him about his and **B**'s frequent rendezvous last year? Tonight's the night people, all the original gang back together. Shit's going down.

xoxo Gossip Girl

**I know this chapter was kinda sucky because nothing really happened, except Dan and Jenny coming back. The next chapter will be the dinner though, and I promise it's gonna be good. Review please! x**


	6. A bit of whats cooking

So I know that it's a book based fic and all that jazz, but when it comes to the show I'm a huge Chair fan, I love their scenes together, they just have so much chemistry and I know they weren't all that close in the books but I've decided to throw in a sprinkling of them. Enjoy! Reviews are Love.

**Its my longest chapter, so please stick with it (:!**

Guess who's coming to dinner.

Blair had a black Chloé dress on her. She pressed in her stomach and then breathed out again. _Fat. _She thought to herself. It's ridiculous how some insecurities always stay with you. Yes, it may have only been a dinner with her closest friends but when a Waldorf is involved, nothing is ever "only". She was very twitchy and jumpy, perhaps it was the nerves. She wanted to be a great hostess. When there was a famous Eleanor Waldorf dinner party all Blair could remember was the idle gossip flying across the room from wall to wall about her mother's infamous divorce. Blair prided herself on the fact that she was everything her mother was not. Particularly when it came to her taste in men. On that note, Nate strolled into their bedroom and put his hand on her shoulder. "You look good, Blair." He said. And at that moment, looking in the mirror Blair put her hand on his and smiled sweetly. This could've been one of the most romantic moments in the movie that was Blair's life. She couldn't believe she was about to tell this man that she couldn't marry him. He only had said four small worlds, and despite what she knew, he made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

He wasn't the only one with the ability to do that.

Serena van der Woodsen examined herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair cascaded onto her shoulders and her blue Marc Jacobs dress extenuated the curve in her back. She had spent a lot at Barney's this afternoon, she wanted to look good. And when Serena did her make-up to perfection, the results were amazing. She couldn't wait to see Nate and the look on his face when he seen her look like this. However, the clock was ticking. _She's probably told him by now…_she thought to herself. Because if she hadn't, the word awkward would be an understatement. Someone knocked on her door, she rushed over quickly. Normally Serena wasn't the type of girl who was on edge, but she had a feeling about tonight.

"Hi." Jenny said, whilst looking at Serena. She looked stunning. "There's a cab waiting for us, are you ready?" She asked with a hint of anticipation?

"Oh, I'm ready." Serena replied with her trademark 'you can't stop looking at me, can you?' smile.

Serena, Dan, Vanessa and Jenny made their way up to Blair and Nate's apartment. Looking at Vanessa in her black skinny jeans and black sequined top, Serena couldn't help but feel she was a tad over dressed. "So, Blair and Nate have their own place now,"

Vanessa began, "must be getting pretty serious. I'm glad they've finally worked it all out." She said in her all knowing tone of hers. Serena raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Yeah. But you never know what's going to happen with those two. But people who are meant to be always find their way to each other in the end, am I right V?" Vanessa and Dan glanced at each other for a second and smiled at each other. "Cheesy, S but you have a point." She replied in a more friendly tone.

Serena knocked on the penthouse that Blair had so graciously been handed, courtesy of Eleanor Waldorf. She was off frolicking somewhere in Europe, and to be honest everyone preferred those arrangements. The door opened to reveal a chloé-clad Blair who hugged Serena like she hadn't seen her in seven years, yet it had only been seven hours. "Hey, S." She said warmly. Serena had a look of discontentment on her face; Blair was certainly taking her time. What, was she invited here to watch Blair perform a show for everyone else? "You haven't told him, have you?" Serena whispered sadly into her ear Blair remained silent and looked into Serena's blue gaze. She was completely and utterly torn, between the two loves of her life. Nate Archibald and her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.

"After tonight. I promise." Blair said with all the sincerity she could muster.

"I've heard that before." Serena said, her voice cracked with hurt. She felt like turning around and walking back out the door.

But then Nate looked at her and smiled.

As Blair continued to meet and greet her guests, Serena heart sped up as she walked over to Nate. He looked better than ever. His hair was highlighted with blond streaks as a result of his and Chuck's 'boy's only trip' to Monaco. It became somewhat of a tradition. Nate's heart was beating even faster. Serena had looked better than he had remembered…much better. "Hey you." Serena breathed as they hugged each other. _Calm down. _Nate thought to himself. But he couldn't calm down. He wanted to pick her up, twirl her around and profess his love to her right then and there. But he couldn't. His fiancé was kind of standing right in front of them. And they were still very much engaged. As Serena pulled back, she gave him a quick and tender kiss on Nate's bottom lip. Luckily for them no-one seemed to have seen. With the exception of little J, that is

Meanwhile, Chuck Bass was nonchalantly sipping his scotch. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Serena and Nate, the kiss was only confirming what he had already known. What angered him the most was that Blair was agreeing to marry this man, the guy who was engaged yet _still _kissing Serena. He removed that ridiculous monogrammed scarf of his and flung it over his shoulder; he couldn't care where it landed. He looked over at Blair longingly. He couldn't believe himself, he was Chuck Bass and he practically vowed never to feel deeply for a girl. However that all tends to fly out the window where Blair was concerned.

_Flashback_

"_You look beautiful, baby." _

_Blair laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Chuck but you do not get to call me baby." _

"_What, is that an Archibald-only privilege? I can't help admitting that you look good in the mornings. Especially to find you in my bed." He said playfully and Blair smiled up at him._

"_Chuck Bass, the pillow Queen!" She howled and Chuck couldn't help but chuckle along with her. _

"_If I get to call you baby, then you can call me anything you want." He said. Then he kissed her, ever so softly. Blair liked how she always seemed to be enough for Chuck. It was like she didn't have to live to any expectations, she was free. And she did feel this way when she had been with him, kissed him and eventually slept with him. But then the guilt took over. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, seriously?_

"_I have to go." Blair said with a tinge of sadness. She didn't like blowing him off so harshly, but she had a fiancé. Chuck collapsed onto his pillow and frowned._

"_I can't do this anymore with you, Blair." He said. "I can't be the other guy. I won't be._

_Me and Nathaniel have become close, you know. This is wrong." _

"_I know. Which is why it can't happen again."_

"_But we both know it will." Chuck said sadly. Once she had got dressed she turned around to face him._

"_He proposed." Blair said sadly. "I accepted." _

"_He what? Blair you never told me! Did you have an engagement fuck before you ran back to me?" Chuck shouted, his temper flared and Blair could feel it._

"_I'm sorry, Chuck, no I really am." She said as he stood up, pacing the room. She tried to grasp his hand, she tried to grasp her freedom back but Chuck couldn't even look her in the eye. Finally she put her hands on his face and pressed her lips on his with all the passion she had inside of her. He pulled back and looked at her sadly._

"_Why are you marrying him, when you know that you'll always be his number two?" Chuck had finally spurted out the truth and Blair looked at him. _

"_We both know that's not true. He proposed to me. Nate can give me security-_

"_And what I can't?" Chuck retorted. "You'd always be my number one." There it was his truth. Chuck Bass emotionally attached? Things seemed to be getting more fucked up by the day._

"_How the hell would you know that I was number two?" Blair snapped at him. "Whatever this is…this thing with us? Consider it over, Bass." She stormed out the door in a flurry of tears and Chuck had his hands behind his neck._

"_Because he told me he was going to propose to Serena." He whispered, as if he thought she could still hear him._

_End flashback._

Blair led her guests into the dining room; it had the same dining table they had all grown accustomed to over the years. There was a huge assortment of food, whatever you could name is was probably there. "I can't believe we are still associated with these people." Vanessa remarked sarcastically to Dan as they walked in. "It's not all bad, at least we get a good laugh out of them." Dan replied. Over the years mocking the upper class seemed to become a favourite hobby of the pair.

"So Nate and I have something to announce." Blair started awkwardly. Nate had kept telling her to tell everyone before dinner. Serena shot her a glare. What the hell is this? Blair seemed to be playing happy couple. _She can't live a lie_ Serena thought to herself confidently.

"We're engaged." Nate said proudly. Everyone except Serena cheered for them and shook his hand and looked at Blair's ring finger. Serena took a bread roll and chewed on it like a cow chewing its cud. This was Chucks cue. He decided it was time to walk out of the shadows, and began slowly clapping. Serena smiled. For tonight, she decided to be an honorary member of team Bass.

"Nice work, Nathaniel. Who's the lucky lady?" Serena and Jenny giggled slightly, classic Bass could come in handy. "Blair or Serena?"

"Don't start this tonight, Chuck. What's your problem?" Nate growled.

"Nothing, Nathaniel, it's just you tend to move fast. Hell for all I know you could be engaged to Vanessa." Chuck shrugged nonchalantly. Dan felt the need to wrap his arm around her right there and then.

"Sit and eat." Nate said warningly.

"I'm starving." Chuck replied.

Chuck sat himself between Blair and Serena. Jenny then sat next to Serena and then Dan and Vanessa resided at the back of the pack, they preferred to quietly laugh and mock.

"Why tonight, Chuck? Tonight, just, just why?" Blair stammered.

"What does it matter, sweetie?" Chuck said whilst holding grazing over her chin. Blair flushed and Nate was quietly observing from the sidelines. "Want some salsa?" Chuck offered.

"Not a lot." Blair snapped.

Chuck grinned. "You don't want it hot?"

Blair decided to forget for a moment she was engaged.

"You know I do, _sweetie._" Then she grazed his chin with her hand.

Nate choked on his Cristal.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked urgently.

Blair got up and patted his back. He removed her hand from his body.

"I'm going out for some air." He said to her as he stormed outside.

"Seems I've touched a nerve." Chuck said smugly as Blair shot him a glance to kill.

"Thanks Chuck." Serena actually said it with gratitude.

"Go do your thing, S." He replied.

"I'm going to see him." She said it matter of factly as Dan and Vanessa were howling with laughter at this stage. She walked outside to find a brooding Nate smoking a cigarette.

"What happened in there?" She asked timidly.

"I don't know. Chuck and Blair? We're engaged, for fuck's sake. You'd think she would stop flirting with him."

Serena could tell Nate was genuinely devastated. She didn't know who he loved more, she could never tell. But she loved him, and if there was any chance, she'd take it. She would wait forever.

"Let's get out of here, just you and me. To a club or somewhere other than here. Just you and me." Serena suggested smiling. Nate smiled back.

"I should go up there again. It wasn't all that big of a deal, Serena." He replied.

"Maybe you should go. But which one do you prefer, a fun night out getting drunk or returning up there to see Blair flirt with Chuck?" Serena stated holding out her hand.

The dinner didn't stand a chance.

"Serena's still in love with Nate, isn't she?" Jenny asked Chuck.

"How would I know?" Chuck replied.

"You know everything." Jenny said. Chuck smiled, he kinda did.

"Oh this is going to get interesting." Jenny smiled back at him.


	7. sorry, its an authors note!

Authors note: If you are new to the story and are so graciously kind to review, I'd appreciate if you included the ship you would like to see at the end

**Authors note: If you are new to the story and are so graciously kind to review, I'd appreciate if you included the ship you would like to see at the end. I don't like being biased, but I'm all about N/S. If you like N/B though let me know! And also give me your opinions on all the other couples too. I want this story to be really great, and your opinions really matter! x**


	8. Maybe Tomorrow

**This is a shorter update, but an imporatnt one nonetheless. Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy (: !**

Gossip Girl here, and do I have news for you… **Spotted: N** and **S **hand in hand strolling out of **N **and **B's **dinner party. There we were all thinking **B **and **S **were tighter than ever, well people looks can be deceiving. I wonder how **B **reacted to her best friend and her fiancé ditching the rest of the gang to go and have some quality **N **and **S **time. Look's like **B **is more like her mother than she likes to admit. Gossip Girl advises you to keep up the tradition, **B.** My head has been spinning from all that's been happening in the past few days. And thank you to my incredible sources, for enabling me to share all the wonderful news. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than caviar with a side of drama. Who's hungry?

You know you love me.

xoxo Gossip Girl

Serena and Nate were making their way to bungalow, their favourite night club. Their hands were loosely entwined with one another's and Serena could have been happier to escape that catastrophe that the rest of them had called a "dinner." They would get drunk, dance on tables and eventually they would be so out of it they would both end up in bed together. Well that was Serena's plan. Nate's mind was all over the place, he didn't know what to do. That's when he realised; he was the type of guy who _never _knew what to do. Until tonight. He knew what he was going to do; he was going to tell Serena the truth about everything.

"Do you think wasting the night partying is such a good idea, S?" Nate said casually.

"It wouldn't be a waste, Nate, we would be together." Serena replied, the longing tracing her voice.

"Yeah, I know it's just…you said it was just going to be you and me right? Let's go somewhere we could escape from…all this crap that's going on." He said, stopping in their tracks but not letting go of her hand. He looked at it endearingly.

"What are you doing?" Serena said raising an eyebrow whilst smiling.

"I don't know." Nate murmured.

"Well, what do you propose?" Serena said suggestively. Nate smiled and pulled her towards him and said "You me, a bottle of JD's and my parents townhouse. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan." Serena couldn't help but grin.

Blair had been busy drinking scotch ever since Nate and Serena left. The only way to forget this ordeal was to get drunk, very, very drunk, along with Dan. She knew she would pay in the morning; but she was paying right now, so why stop? Chuck strolled towards her and Blair rolled her eyes.

"That was…interesting." Chuck began.

"You're still here?" Blair slurred.

"Yes, I felt the need to congratulate you on keeping up your mother's legacy." Chuck said smoothly. "One last drink?"

"You're right, Chuck. You must be thirsty after that performance tonight." She said playing along. Vanessa had her hand on her shoulder. Tears began rolling down Blair's cheek. "You should go, man." Dan said on the verge of timid. Normally this was the type of situation which would have Dan and Vanessa in tears.

m"Get out of my house. You know you just sabotaged my wedding, don't you?" Blair angrily said and slapped her glass onto the table. Chuck felt a surge of guilt penetrate through his body. He had no right to do that. But he was doing all of them a favour, wasn't he? It might hurt now but eventually everything would fall into place.

_More like wishful thinking. _

"He still love's you." Chuck said in a cracked voice.

"Yeah. He storms out the door with my best-friend, who by the way I promised I wouldn't marry him, yeah, Chuck it's the ultimate act of love. Now take your ass and that ridiculous scarf out my door."

Chuck always thought the ultimate act of love was sacrifice. If that's true, he thought, he would have to sacrifice Blair. They had their time. Obviously it meant more to him that it did to her.

"Fair enough. And despite what you think, I really am sorry Blair."

_Sorry I didn't act sooner._

And with that Chuck Bass took his aftershave commercial ass and ridiculous scarf out the door.

Serena or Nate were not quite sure how it happened, but somehow they had both ended up basking on the grass of Nate's childhood townhouse garden. His parents were gone doing God knows what, and they were passing a bottle of Jack Daniels between them. Nate figured he had to pluck up some courage before he could admit to everything, and he had been off pot for a while now. A drunken heart speaks a sober heart, right?

"Look at you, you're a mess." Serena giggled.

"Yeah well so are you." Nate replied playfully. They both started randomly hugging and had fallen to the grass, although it felt more like Serena was just falling more in love with Nate. He was howling with laughter. One of the straps holding up her dress had dropped and Serena rolled off the top of him and just lay beside him.

"You know, I was worried because when I first seen you again at the dinner you seemed…distant." Serena mused whilst staring at the moon.

"I never distant from you, S." Nate said taking her hand again and holding it up to the moon. "Whatever you might think."

"Yeah, but you said that last time…then you proposed to Blair." Serena said hurt.

Time for the truth, Nate thought.

"But…the ring was for you…you know?" Nate said in a complete drunken haze. Serena jerked herself from the ground.

"No, I did not know." She said sternly, looking into his emerald, sparkling eyes.

"You do now." He replied.

Serena felt a strange mixture of anger…regret…love…sadness…everything. How was she going to react to this? How does someone react? Would she even remember this? Was she just a temporary escape, then he'd go running back to Blair?

"I love you, Serena. I do." He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked, leaning in.

She wondered if he's still love her in the morning.

--

**Reviews are love. The story is far from over ;) . **


	9. What is and what should never be

CLUNK

**Reviews make me want to write more. So you keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. It's not my favourite chapter of the story**** for various reasons but it's still important. Enjoy! (:**

CLUNK. Nate Archibald literally rolled out of his bed onto the floor and his head was pounding like nothing normal. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what the hell he was doing in his…parent's townhouse? He turned around to find a snoring, snugly relaxed Serena on the other side of the bed. _Oh shit. _The thought raced through his mind. You'd think Nate would be used to this, considering him and Serena had these one night trysts before. Although, he had to admit she always looked beautiful in the mornings. So he decided for a while, instead of thinking about Blair and everything else…he would just lay back and watch Serena for a while. He just stared at her for a while, and came to conclusion that the mornings always did seem better waking up seeing things through a curtain of Serena's blond hair.

Blair's head was also throbbing uncontrollably. She just wanted to grab her eyes and stick them in and ice cold glass of water, but what are the chances of that? She saw a slumped Dan Humphrey in a chair and Vanessa Abram's lying on the floor. She raised an eyebrow in complete confusion. What the hell were they doing here? She struggled to recall anything from the night before. Poor girl never could hold her liquor. Had someone died? Had something terrible happened? For all Blair could tell she had invited them over to engage in some weird threesome. She petrified herself with that thought and made her way into the master bedroom, where she would find Nate. She stumbled into the room and looked at the perfectly made bed. So maybe Nate wasn't here. She turned around and Vanessa stood behind her and Blair jumped.

"Jesus!" Blair screamed shrilly.

"What? What the hell is it?" Dan replied falling out of the chair.

"He's not here, he went with Serena last night, remember?" Vanessa said sadly.

Oh yes. It was all coming back to Blair now. The look on his face when he saw Serena last night. Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass, Chuck fucking Bass. He just had to rear his head.

"Yeah…I remember." Blair shoved her way past Vanessa and started preparing breakfast. "So you're both coming to brunch?" Blair suggested.

"I think I'm full from last night." Dan said fixing his tie.

"Last night was pretty rough, Blair you should just take a rest from your social life today, don't you think?" Vanessa replied.

"It's brunch, Vanessa." Blair stated like it was some universal rule that one simply must attend.

"It's your eyes, Blair." Vanessa said pulling out her compact and placing it front her eyes. The bags were so big they deserved their own zip code and they were all bloodshot.

"Great. Fucking fabulous. Please tell me what happened last night?"

"Um…" Vanessa didn't know where to start.

"Spit it out, Abrams. Why the hell did Nate and Serena leave in the first place? I don't even know where he is."

"You and Chuck seemed too friendly for his liking." Dan said smiling. Vanessa shoved her elbow into his stomach.

"We're gonna leave you to it. You know, give you some time to yourself and all." Vanessa added hastily. She felt like she had wasted enough of her precious time with Dan on this petty high school drama. Blair looked sad, why was everybody leaving her?

"Show yourselves out then." Blair said coldly. Vanessa couldn't help but feel guilt overcome her.

"I'll come by later, okay?" Vanessa said timidly.

"Don't bother." Blair said surreptitiously sipping from her coffee.

"Creep," Serena said playfully, "watching me sleep." Nate smiled back, handing her a brownie from the tray on his bedside. "Brownies for breakfast, I like the way you think." Serena smiled back; she was clearly basking in the afterglow.

"So…last night- Nate began

"We slept together." Serena said matter of factly.

"Yeah." Nate said running his hands through his hair.

Serena looked at Nate for a while. There was just silence. She was waiting for him to finally show some emotion, something, just something.

"I told you everything, right?" Nate queried.

"You tell me." Serena mused, kissing him on the cheek.

"I told you about how I was going to propose to you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…you did." Serena said with joy lining her tone.

"You know, I never stop thinking about that day. Things could have been so much different from how they are now." He said with desperation.

"Hey, they still can be. Nate you don't have to get married to her." Serena said, afraid.

"Sometimes I just think that's the way it's meant to be. Me and Blair. I mean, there has to be a reason why the box just dropped onto her lap." Nate mused. "It's like its fate."

"No." Serena said holding back tears. "No, Nate you can't do this to me, again. I can't be a mistake."

"Serena, you're not a mistake. It's just whenever we're together it's always been behind Blair's back." He said.

"Do think that's part of it?" She questioned, tucking a blond strand behind her ear. "It being wrong…somehow it makes it feel deeper."

Nate stood up.

"I should go." He said.

"Look, Nate you have a choice right now, it's me or her. I don't care how the hell you do it, but just make up your mind. If you go to her now, we're done, over." Serena said sternly, a single tear rolling down her right cheek. Nate dried it away and kissed it. Serena took his hand. "All you have to do is tell her, Nate." Her voice cracked and almost inaudible. "It's your choice…it's always been your choice."

"Serena I'm engaged." He said huskily.

Three hours and twenty minutes later Blair Waldorf jumped into her limo and commanded the driver "Serena's, you know where it is." She decided to confront Serena about this and finally figure everything out. Blair's eyes were still puffy and she was as white as a ghost. She was wearing her Gucci sunglasses and almost fell asleep again in the limo when it abruptly stopped. "Here we are." The driver said. Blair shot him a dirty look on her way out. "Fucking drivers." She muttered to herself. She made her way up to Serena's apartment. Like her parents before her, Serena owned half the block, all for herself and her model friends to party mindlessly in. Blair knocked on the door three times and it revealed Serena.

"Hi." Blair stated.

"Hey."

"Am I invited in?"

Serena made a waving gesture with her arm; Blair took it as a yes.

"So…I'm sorry for last night's debacle." Blair began earnestly.

"I'm not." Serena shot back.

"Vanessa told me that you and Nate left together."

"She did?"

"Yeah. And something tells me that's not the whole story." Blair said cheekily. "I mean, it never is with you two."

Serena frowned. "Okay, Blair, what did you expect me to do? Last night you invited me over to this weird, totally awkward dinner, you start flirting with Chuck Bass, oh and did I mention _you still _haven't told Nate all the things you told me?" Serena lost her temper. Van der Woodsen's were the type of people who _never _lost their cool. Then again all these things seemed to fly out the window when it concerned Nate.

"If it's so fucking important to you, why haven't you told him?" Blair shouted. It certainly made Serena a lot quieter.

After a few minutes of silence, Serena decided to break it.

"Because, Blair, when you told me that you weren't going to marry him, when you told me you could never go ahead with it, and when you told me that me and Nate were meant for each other, I actually thought for the first time you were letting go. And you never could do that before. I want you to let go Blair, so that when you do finally let go of him, I can have him. Have him completely." Serena sighed at the end of her heartfelt speech. Blair looked straight into her soul; she could tell Serena meant every single word.

"I can't let go of him. I've tried, S I really have. Then every time I look at him I just…I just can't."

"I slept with him last night." Serena said honestly, Blair flinched. No matter how many times Blair known it happened, like the time Nate told her that they had lost their virginity to each other all those years ago, the time when she caught both of them half naked in the bathtub after she found out she was going to Yale, or the time she had found the letter Serena had wrote to him. The pain still stung.

"Then we talked. He said that you two were fate." Serena said sadly, hoping Blair would disagree, but what were the chances of that?

"He said that?" Blair asked cheerily. Serena shrugged.

"Look Blair. You can go back to him now, but you should know that I'm not just letting you have him this time." Serena said cunningly.

"What do you mean by that?" Blair replied viciously.

"I mean I'm going to fight for him."

Nate was strolling down fifth avenue when his eyes diverted to little Jenny Humphrey sitting all by herself at a quaint café sipping coffee looking bored out of her skull. He decided to join her.

"Hey, jenny." He greeted her warmly.

"Hi, Nate." She said. He looked as beautiful as he always did, his red Ralph Lauren sweater made the blond highlights in his hair stand out even more.

"So we didn't really get to catch up last night." He said. "Everything's just been so hectic."

"Oh yeah, Nate Archibald's love life moves pretty fast. Tomorrow it'll be Vanessa, right?" Jenny said playfully. Nate chuckled.

"I've just been so stupid." He said. "I don't know what I'm doing with my life; I don't even have a job."

"Then get a job." Jenny said like it was the most obvious thing.

"You know something? All my friends are doers. They just do stuff. Chuck and Serena are models, Blair works for vogue, Dan…well I don't know what he does, writing poetry or whatever and Vanessa is probably making some film-

"She's still at NYU." Jenny interjected.

"All I do is watch. And ruin Blair and Serena's friendship."

"Serena loves you, you know that right?" Jenny said. Nate nodded.

"Blair loves me." He said.

"But the question is, Nate who do you love?" Jenny asked intently.

Nate made his way up to the penthouse hurriedly. He found Chuck Bass sitting on the floor, outside Blair's door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Waiting for the place to blow up. Who the hell do you think I'm waiting for Archibald?" He replied.

"You should go. I and Blair have to talk."

"I have to talk to Blair too."

"Don't you think you talked to her enough last night?"

"Nope. Nathaniel we barely got started."

"What is with you and Blair anyway?"

"The same thing that's with you and Serena." Chuck replied cryptically. That shut Nate up. Nate knocked on the door only to hear Blair's voice shout "Fuck off, Bass!"

"It's me, Nate!" He called. The door slowly opened.

"Blair, we need to talk- Chuck began

"Go away Chuck, not tonight okay?" She said pleadingly. Chuck looked at her longingly as Nate shit the door. Blair certainly was not going to let go of Nate, not tonight.

Chuck decided it was about time him and Serena hatched a plan.

--

**I know that chapter was sucky for NS, but there will be plenty of flashbacks and CB next chapter.**


	10. And they say Romance is dead

This chapter is much more upbeat than the last (:

**This chapter is mu****ch more upbeat than the last (:. This is also my longest chapter, and reviews make me very happy, therefore I update more often. Not that I'm implying that you should be reviewing ;) . **

Bouquets, chocolates, roses and if you're really cheesy, stuffed animals. It's your number one source for all the deets concerning our favourite Upper East Side residents. Something tells me **B **isn't too pleased this Valentines day, after **N **and **S **snuck into **N**'s childhood townhouse. Rumour has it that this is where the two first hooked up. Getting nostalgic, are we? **Spotted:** A disappointed looking **S **walking out of the townhouse the morning after. I wonder what happened the night before. Are we supposed to believe that they were just talking? I sincerely doubt it, people. **Spotted: D **and **V **walking out of the Waldorf penthouse also the morning after. Well it was only a matter of time; I heard **D **has had the hots for **B **forever. Lol. Valentines Day, a day to spend with the ones you truly love. And if you don't you risk losing that all important person. I wonder who Blair and Serena will be spending theirs with. Place your bets. Roses are red, violets are blue; **S **loves **N **_but does he really love her too?_

--

You know you love me.

XOXO Gossip Girl.

Blair lay next to Nate on the bed. He was sound asleep. Usually, she'd be cuddled up next to him, breathing in his scent, still struggling to believe that she was engaged to Nate Archibald. But something was holding her back, and keeping her awake. The same words kept running through her head. _I'm going to fight for him. _Serena's conviction in that one sentence just astounded Blair.

_Flashback_

_After Nate closed the door in Chucks face, Blair threw her arms around Nate. Nate frowned and wiped the tears which seemed to be leaking continuously out of Blair's eyes. _

"_It's okay." He murmured. _

"_No its not, its not okay Nate." She said as she flung herself onto her expensive designer sofa. What was it about today and girls crying? Nate sat beside her._

"_You've been acting so strange ever since I've got back." Nate said. _

"_And what? You haven' been storming out of dinners with Serena right behind you?" Blair retorted._

_Nate remained silent and started smoking. _

"_I have to tell you something." She whispered. Nate looked at her. She knows, he thought to himself. _

"_I know you slept with Serena last night. She told me so don't even deny it." _

_Nate just puffed his cigarette and said "Tell me something I don't know." _

_Blair mocked a laugh. "You think it's just so simple, don't you? You think you can just sleep with her and keep coming back to me, because you know I love you." She said with hurt._

"_I'm sorry Blair. I am. I know I've been stupid and-_

"_That's not what I meant to tell you." She said, silencing him. What could he possibly not know?_

"_I slept with Chuck. When we were at college." There. Blair said it. She was no longer consumed with guilt. Nate face looked sad, disappointed and regretful all at once. He was now feeling the pain he had put Blair through all these years. It wasn't good, it was just horrible. _

"_Did you have an affair?" He asked. He didn't lose his temper. He had just slept with Serena the night before, for god's sake. _

"_If that's what you want to call it." Blair replied._

"_You know, today I told Serena we were fate." He said locking his green gaze with her blue one. "I was wrong."_

_End flashback_

In the movie of Blair's life, there was the prince, played by the role of the handsome Nate Archibald. There was the Princess's best friend, played by Serena van der Woodsen. There was the suck up played by Jenny, and Chuck was the jester.

So this is what happens when the Princess sleeps with the jester.

--

Chuck strolled into the Tribeca Star hotel to find Serena all alone, in a black low cut dress sipping martinis looking sad.

"Hey." Chuck simply said. There was no compliment, no scanning her body and drooling all over her, just him approaching her.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She said sighing.

"Oh, come now. That's no way to greet an old friend." Chuck said, working the Bass charm. All of a sudden Serena remembered what Chuck did for her at the dinner, and decided to give the guy a break.

"Fine. We'll hang out. But I am not sleeping with you." She slurred.

"Don't flatter yourself, S. I'd much prefer your brunette companion." He said smoothly.

"You like Blair?" Serena raised an eyebrow. Last she heard Chuck went off with some guy called Greg. "I thought you were gay." She said in a state of disbelief."Apparently not around Blair." He said. He ordered his drink and began drowning his sorrows with Serena.

--

"You know, he told me he loved me." Serena stated.

"Nate?" Chuck laughed. "Of course he did. He does. He's just-

"In denial?" Serena spurted.

"Exactly." Chuck clipped his champagne glass against Serena's.

"I mean…I should know…I've done it long enough." She struggled to piece her sentence together.

"Yeah, well I know the feeling. We were together; me and Blair." Chuck said sadly and gulping his drink.

"What? When? Chuck tell me everything!" Serena demanded pulling at his scarf. They both laughed.

"Okay, okay! When you two were at Yale I would come up and me and Blair would you know…fool around and stuff." He sighed, as if remembering all the times he had with her.

"Shut up." Serena said in complete and utter shock. "You liar." She said with her eyes wide.

"Would I lie to you Serena?"

"Blair never told me." She said. "It's like she's deliberately coming up with new improved ways of disappointing me." Serena said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well it's now or never." Chuck said. "All I have to do is persuade Blair not to marry Nate."

"And all I have to do is get Nate not to marry Blair." Serena stated. "It all sound so simple." She said staring into her drink.

"Well you love Nate. I know Nathaniel loves you. And I really don't know who Blair likes, but I know I like her so we need romantic gestures." Chuck suggested. "And who does romantic better than soulful poetry boy and bald girl?" Chuck said.

"I like your style, Bass." Serena clipped her glass against Chuck's. Those two always did have a habit of getting what they wanted.

--

Serena woke up. It was Valentines Day, and she and Chuck had plans. Plans when they need to put into action like right now. She shot out of bed as if a soldier standing up ready to take orders. She got showered, done her hair and make up all in the space of half an hour. It was eight o'clock, and she had to move fast if she was going to make Nate finally realise how much she needed him in her life. Her cell vibrated. She flipped it open already knowing who it was.

"Chuck." She smiled.

"Serena. I am waiting outside your apartment as we speak. Let's do this already!" Chuck said, he could barely wait for the plan to get into motion.

"I'm right outside my door." Serena said. She had made her way down outside in a matter of seconds. The driver opened the door for Serena and she bounced in.

"So what shall we call this operation?" She asked.

"Operation Serena wins back Nate and Chuck wins back Blair." He said simply.

"Original." Serena replied, as they made their way to Brooklyn.

--

Blair woke up. Nate was gone. Truth be told, she was kind of expecting him not to stick around. She didn't call him. It was just her, all alone in her empty apartment left wondering what could have been. She decided to give Jenny a call, they could go shopping and something told her that Serena wouldn't be so quick to jump to the offer. She flipped her cell and dialled her number.

"Jenny?" She said.

"Yeah. Is this Blair?"

"Um…yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch, do some shopping?" Blair suggested. She could barely believe she was resorting to Jenny Humphrey.

"On Valentines day?" Jenny asked, kind of surprised. "Aren't you going to be with Nate?"

"Change of plans." Blair said quickly. "So what do you say?"

"Sure."

"Great. Come on over then." Blair said.

Serena and Chuck got out of the limo. It contrasted against Brooklyn's less glamorous surroundings. Serena knocked on Vanessa's door. She knew this was all very random, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey Vanessa." Serena greeted her cheerfully. Vanessa rubbed her eyes; she was still in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know this is sudden; but I need help. So does Chuck." She said earnestly.

"Look, Serena some other time okay? It's Valentines day." She said exhausted.

"Yeah I know, but it'll only take a couple of hours and I promise I will make it up to you." She retaliated. Chuck stood behind Serena and said earnestly, "We need you and tortured poetry boy."

"His name is Dan." Vanessa said like it was the most obvious thing. These two must really need her. The glamorous from the Upper East Side do not come to Brooklyn for the lifestyle. "He's here. Come on in." Vanessa invited them into her and Ruby's apartment.

They made their way in and Chuck raised his nose. He was not accustomed to anything but the finer things.

"Dan's in the kitchen." Vanessa instructed Chuck.

"Thanks." He replied. He made his way to their…small kitchen to find Dan with a rose between his lips and two omelettes on the table and flowers in the middle of it. And as if that wasn't enough, rose petals were all over the place.

"Okay. You are not Vanessa." Dan said while Chuck was almost on floor, fighting off tears of laughter.

"You think?" He replied sarcastically. The rose dropped from Dan's lips.

"You try to surprise someone and instead Chuck Bass comes walking in. Man, what are you doing here?" Dan said in shock.

"Daniel, manners. I need a favour." Chuck said.

"Dude, I owe you nothing."

"Dude, I'd get on my knees and beg but I'm Chuck Bass. Now I'm asking you for a favour and I'm prepared to give you whatever you want in return." Chuck said, as if it was the most important business deal he's ever make.

"Okay. What is it?" Dan asked, eyebrows cocked.

"I need, like the most romantic poem you've ever written."

--

Serena and Vanessa were in the living room, and Serena had been proposing her plans for the two to make a film.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Serena." Vanessa said uneasy.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"I mean, last time I talked to Blair she was devastated. It's not my place." She said uncertainly.

"Please, Vanessa, I love him. I need to win him back, it's Valentines, if I don't make my move now then…it's over."

Vanessa looked into Serena's blue eyes. She saw desperation and fear.

"Okay. So you're giving me about six hours to make a movie?" Vanessa said. "Serena this will be the crapest piece of film ever wasted."

"We make a great team, Vanessa! Remember the time we won the prize in the film festival at Constance?" Serena said persuasively.

"Okay. So where do we get actors?" Vanessa said with her hand on her forehead.

"Well," Serena began smiling, "You will be playing the role of Serena van der Woodsen and Dan will be playing Nate Archibald."

Vanessa looked at Serena in disbelief. This was going to be a long day.

"I'm taking credit for this poem." Chuck said as he read over it and smiled. If anything was going to get her back, it would be this. Just add some expensive jewellery and chocolates. "Whatever. Just leave now okay?" Dan said yawning. Serena approached him. "The equipments all set up." She said.

"What? Wait what equipment?" He said extremely confused. "Serena? You're here?" He said. "Yes I am." Serena said sarcastically. "And guess what; today you and Vanessa are going to be acting." Dan looked over at Vanessa. Vanessa shrugged at him.

"She stated a good case. It is Valentines day." Vanessa said smiling.

--

Meanwhile, Jenny and Blair were Barneys. Unlike Serena, Blair preferred to drown her sorrows in retail therapy, whilst the blond preferred alcohol.

"So what happened with you and Nate?" Jenny ventured.

"I slept with Chuck Bass a few times, and well he found out." Blair wasn't even going to lie. The truth was already out.

"Wow? Seriously? Blair; Chuck Bass?" Jenny said in complete surprise. "You do know you're basically committing social suicide by hooking up with a Bass."

"Yeah well, I was young and estranged…he was there…" Blair trailed off and her cheeks went red.

"Did you…love him?" Jenny asked with a mix of dread and anticipation.

"Define love." Blair said simply. Jenny went back to admiring the latest Marc Jacobs collection.

--

Seven hours, half an hour later, Chuck, Vanessa, Dan and Serena were all on the couch observing the film. Serena had the idea in her head from the moment Chuck suggested the plans. It was a collection of classic Nate and Serena moments she held close to her heart and never forgot. She could never forget. The film ended and everyone clapped.

"So all that actually happened?" Chuck asked in awe.

"Yeah. Based on a true story." Serena smiled.

"Wow, the bathtub sex was hot." He replied in that usual Bass tone. Dan and Vanessa laughed, Serena jabbed her hand into his shoulder and laughed, her cheeks flushed.

"Well we better be going. Thanks you guys." Serena said earnestly and pulled Vanessa in for a hug.

"Thanks for this, Daniel." Chuck said with all the honesty he could muster. "I won't for get it."

"Sorry for…crashing you guy's Valentines." Serena said apologetically.

"Yeah well, its okay. I hope everything works out well." Vanessa said.

"Good luck with Blair, Chuck." Dan said. They made their way out to the limo and left Dan and Vanessa to it.

"So where were we before scarf boy and Blondie showed up?" Dan said playfully, picking up the rose and putting it once more between his lips. Vanessa smiled and kissed him passionately.

--

"So what now?" Chuck questioned Serena on their way back to the Upper East Side.

"I call Nate, tell him to come by, play the film and hope for the best." She said oh-so calmly. "What about you?"

"I'll find Blair somehow; show her the poem; which I've written of course and hope for the best." He said knowingly. Serena jumped out of the limo and looked at Chuck.

"Thanks, Chuck. For being a friend." She said sweetly.

"Thanks Serena, for being a friend." He said. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, you too Chuck." She smiled and made her way up to the apartment.

--

Blair was sipping martinis in the Tribeca Star hotel. This was sad, she thought. How did it get to this? Even Jenny Humphrey abandoned her in favour of a night in with DVD's, leaving Blair all alone. Well not for long. She saw Chuck Bass walk in with a rose. _Is he here for me? _Blair thought. Her heart started racing, if she had it her way, it wouldn't be. She had been with Chuck in New Haven, but hooking up with him in the Upper East Side meant it would be on Gossip Girl the next morning. And hooking up with a Bass was a sure fire way of ruining her reputation in the Upper East Side. A sign of dreadful taste and utter desperation. Chuck sat on the bar stool next to her and said, "Blair let me buy you some coffee and we can talk about this." He said coolly.

"I don't want to talk." She hissed back at him.Normally Chuck would have replied, "I prefer you when you don't talk" but this was Valentines Day, he had to be romantic and not mess up his last chance.

"Please?" He murmured in her ear and offered her the rose. She snapped it from him and smelled it.

"Okay. But only to talk." She said reluctantly.

"Only to talk." He repeated. She took his hand and made their way up to the Waldorf penthouse. She never could turn that boy down.

"Just so you know, me and Nate are not over with, despite what you may have heard." Blair said sternly. Chuck smiled and said, "Just so you know, you and I are not over with despite what you may have heard."

--

Serena walked up to her apartment. Nate was lying beside the door, like Chuck had been doing for Blair the night before. Serena looked at him endearingly. "What are you doing?" Serena said smiling, she didn't have to search for him, and he was already there."Waiting for you. For about six hours." He said. But he wasn't complaining, infact he was smiling at the sight of Serena. "I think we've waited long enough." She said and opened her apartment.

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know! You get too see the poem in the next chapter.**


	11. Unopened letters to the world

**Disclaimer: The poem is not mine. (Unfortunately). I found it tucked away in my documents, and I guess I might have just randomly found it on a website somewhere. And I suppose I might as well disclaim Gossip Girl while I'm ****at it. Trust me, if I owned Gossip Girl, there would be wayyy more NS hotness than what Josh Schwartz is throwing us. When is he going to realise that NS belong together? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, real life likes to get in the way of me writing. Enjoy!**

--

Chuck Bass had a reputation. A reputation of getting what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it. Some saw him as sleazy, some saw him as corrupt and his Upper East Side counterparts may have banished him a long time ago, but these families had been friends for generations. They learned to tolerate that ridiculous cashmere monogrammed scarf, his pet monkey Sweetie and his "I'm Chuck Bass and your nothing" attitude.

When Blair looked at Chuck, she didn't see what others saw. All she could see was that sweet boy who gave her a scarf on the first day of elementary school, because she was freezing her ass off. He treated Blair differently. And she didn't know why until he kissed her at Grand Central just before she got on the train to New Haven. And when he kissed her, something just fell into place. She didn't think of him as her future. She didn't even consider it love. She considered Chuck as an escape from the life that had crushed her into the future Eleanor Waldorf, complete with insecurities. Chuck was just so…easy. Nate. Nate was more complicated, but Blair thought getting through the complications was worth it.

But right now, Blair didn't need any complications. Just simple Chuck.

Chuck sat himself down on the couch whilst Blair poured herself and him a tumbler of scotch. She gave it to him, downed her own and looked at Chuck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She snapped at him.

"Looking at you like what?" He replied calmly, contrasting with Blair's new developed temper. He swirled his drink around and refused to even take a sip. He set in back on the table. Blair couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, time to break it.

"So are you going to talk or what?"

"_Honestly? I prefer you when you're not talking."_

But that's not what came out.

Instead, Chuck replied, "I don't want to talk Blair. I have…something to show you." He began awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh this should be good. Perv." Blair slurred. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you know it's not like that. This is Valentines day, Blair I'm trying to keep things classy." Chuck said smiling, delighted in her annoyance.

"Then keep things classy, sweetie." She mocked.

"Blair, my whole life I've stood back and watch Nathaniel Archibald break your heart; mend it only to break it again. I never intervened, not once until you left for Yale and I was afraid I'd lose you forever. So I went after you, told you how I felt and you told me you felt the same way." He paused for a while, he stood up in front of her and Blair's eyes were becoming wider by the minute, she felt a mix of dread and anticipation with everything he said. "What's it going take for you to realise that I'm in love with you?" He said with exhaustion. Chuck Bass was not the type of guy who poured his heart out…when you poured your heart out in the Upper East Side, there were repercussions.

"Chuck, we both know it was a fling-

"A fling? A four year fling? Blair you promised me you would leave him and then-

"And then what, Chuck? Nate proposed." Blair replied with dismay.

"Nate can't give you what I can, Blair."

"And what's that?"

"All of me. I can give you everything, and you know Nate can't give you that." Chuck said, kneeling down, clutching her hand, squeezing it as if he would be able to squeeze some emotion, some reply out of the woman. And deep down Blair knew he was right, Nate had never been able to give himself completely over to Blair. He couldn't do that for anyone. He was always divided between the two different kinds of beauty in his life.

"I need to know…how do I know that you won't hurt me." Blair said desperately. She dived into the deep pools of his eyes searching for answers.

"Because, I've only gave two of these…pompous speeches in my life, and both of them have been to you." They both laughed and Blair leaned her forehead delicately onto his. She didn't know why, how, or what in the hell was telling her to kiss Chuck Bass but by the time she had worked that out her lips where on his. She didn't know why she was desperately aching for more contact, why she let his hands roam through her silky hair or why she was throwing him on the bed her and Nate shared.

Maybe it's because everybody needs to escape once in a while. Even a Waldorf.

--

The only thing redder than the upholstery on the French chaise was Nate's face after Serena's movie finished. It was composed of classic Nate and Serena moments, acted out by Dan and Vanessa. Nate had a big grin plastered on his face. _Mission accomplished _Serena thought smugly to herself. They were lying on the couch, his arm slumped around her and they looked very cosy. She looked up at Nate's face, he didn't say anything.

"Wow. It was that bad, huh? Well, credit where credits due, we made it in like five hours so…" Serena trailed off.

"No, no." Nate smiled again. "I'm just surprised you remembered that much about us." He stifled.

_How could she forget?_

"Nate, we were not drunk _the whole _time." She said cheerily.

He chuckled. "By the way, they got the whole bathtub scene wrong."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll remind you of how it went." Serena was acting sultry. For once Nate…wasn't in the mood.

"Not tonight." He breathed heavily. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. Serena got lost in those sparking emerald eyes.

He seemed broken and lost.

"I wish I could fix this." Serena said randomly. "And I know it's going to take more than a home made movie, and it's going to take time…I wish I could change things for you."

"Just let me hold you for a while. That's what's going to fix me." He said huskily.

Serena felt her heart melt just right at that moment. God, she loved him. And she knew there was no other guy for her. He was the only one. She knew, from the moment her sky blue eyes locked with his emerald stare. If only he felt the same.

"Serena, I love you."

There it was. It wasn't "I think I might love you", or "You know you love me" and there was no mention of Blair. She felt his warm breath on her neck and Serena couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him. Now.

--

The sun's golden ray's hit the sheer white of Blair's bed covers. Somebody was beside her. That somebody was Chuck. She couldn't help but smile when she first saw him. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed it. He shifted slightly but he didn't awake. Nate. Where was he? If Blair only got one guess, she would have guessed right. She got out of bed and yawned. Clothes were scattered all over the place. Her hair band, somehow, ended up in the chandelier. His scarf on her dressing table. She dreaded to think were her lingerie might be. She started the trek to the kitchen, grabbing all their clothes on the way, when she noticed an envelope, addressed to her. She wondered what it was. This was Chuck, it could be anything crazy. Blair lasted twenty seconds before she ripped it open, and began reading.

_By the Time Your Arms Reach Mine_

_  
By the time your arms reach mine, I will have asked you to stay,  
I will have lost my way, I will have walked away.  
I will want all the things you want and I'll want them with you._

_I will have heard a song and smiled because it was "totally you."  
I will know you, "because I'm the same way."_

_I will know, you know me better than anyone.  
I will have said, "I'd wait forever if I have to."  
By the time your arms reach mine I will owe you,  
I will know that you can "see right inside my very soul."  
I will have lied and said "it didn't mean anything."_

_I will have pushed you away, I will have come to you for help,  
I will have given you up, I will have said "I love you."  
By the time you reach me, I will have grieved, I will have confided in you,_

_I will have been rescued; I will know that you can't run away from your heart.  
By the time your arms reach mine, I will have seen many days and nights go by,  
I will see no one else but you, I will see you are my one.  
All this I will know...by the time your arms reach mine._

_P.S. I know it's cheesy, but it's Valentines Day. Chuck xo_

Blair wondered if it was possible to be in love with two people. Her whole life had more or less been devoted to winning Nate. Maybe Chuck was the Prince all along. She didn't know. And she didn't have time to work it out, because she was already kissing him.

--

Nate, once again found himself waking up to see his surroundings through a curtain of that blond, almost unbelievable hair. He stroked it back. Serena eyes flickered open. She couldn't stand the thought of Nate ever being with anyone else after last night. Nate smiled, but it faded slightly.

"You seem kinda sad." He said wrapping his arm around her, inhaling her scent. For once they weren't in a hung-over mess together.

"It's just…we can't work like this. I'm not going to be your other woman my whole life." She murmured solemnly. "Nate, I have to be with you."

"Serena. You're perfect. Last night, was perfect. I want this. I want to wake up beside you every day, not Blair." He placed his hand on her heart. It was beating rapidly. Her cheeks were stained red from embarrassment. Nate was confessing his love for Serena. Was there any going back now?

"Well, now that we're here, we might as well go too far." She whispered, pulling him in.

--

Oh Valentines day, you never fail to disappoint. **Spotted: C **sweeping **B **off her feet in true Knight-in-shining-armor fashion, complete with rose in hand. I wonder how **N **will take that? And speaking of; **N** stands for nowhere to be seen. My guess? He ran to who he always runs to, our beloved **S.** But Gossip Girl does not like to make claims without proof, which would be so unprofessional of me. So send me everything you have to send people. Who did Gossip Girl spend her Valentines with? That's a secret I'll never tell. After all, it's others secrets which make life so damn irresistibly interesting. And our favorite, not so fabulous pair **D **and **V **spotted dining at the Tribeca star. Not their usual territory. I wonder who picked up the bill? I need photos people. Gossip Girl can only last so long without having knowledge of what happened on Valentines. And I know something's up. It's never this dull in the city that never sleeps.

You know you love me.

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

--

**What did you think? Up next: somebody's eggo is preggo. (: Let me know who you want it to be.**


	12. Positive?

**This chapter doesn't have any interaction between the couples, mostly B and S making up. And there's a little twist I added in too. Hope you enjoy, and review please! XD **

_What's a girl to do when your best friend and the love of your life are engaged?_

Serena was sprawled across her bed, at 2am, Friday asking herself that ridiculous question. She hadn't spoken to Blair in the past week; Nate seemed to come home to roost at Serena's apartment yet plans were not proceeding at Serena's preferred pace. They were still 'engaged.' And knowing Blair, Serena knew that Blair would still be parading the diamond and prepping everyone up for the wedding of the year.

Serena couldn't be further from the truth. Serena was miles off.

Serena decided it was time to call truce with Blair. She could only go on like this for so long, not knowing what Blair's newest scheme was. And every time she glanced at the photo at her bedside, she smiled, with a tinge of something…regret or sadness? Or remorse? Serena settled for pain, just pain. The situation was so complicated beyond comprehension that there was no specific emotion.

She had always known there were three hearts in this relationship.

But when Nate told her he loved her, and only her, she knew that only two of those hearts were destined to be together.

Serena decided she had to see Blair now. Nate's chest was rising slowly up and down, he was sound asleep. Did he have to know that she was going to see her? He looked so peaceful when he slept, why ruin it? Nate seemed more at ease than Serena had ever seen him ever before. Like for once, they weren't both on self destruct. She kissed his forehead, slipped into some jeans and her favourite blue suede boots and decided it was time to end this; officially.

Because Gossip Girl might get the wrong impression.

--

There are pivotal moments in a person's life; when everything you thought you knew changes. And as Blair Cornelia Waldorf threw the fifth pregnancy test into the trash, she knew this was one of those moments. Five pregnancy tests, and every single time the stick turned blue. Every single time, she was reminded that her life was about to be flipped upside down. Sure, technically she could support five babies, but emotionally? She knew she wasn't ready for this. Her and Chuck were not planning on popping out kids anytime soon. Blair's eyes turned wide with her realization. Chuck was not going to be pleased. Chuck Bass? He's more than financially stable and he even has his romantic moments. Blair had the poem in her memory box, her new memory box which was to be filled with mementos from her and Chuck's relationship, not affair. What if the poem was going to be the only one? Five pregnancy tests wouldn't exactly be in place with the poem. Bass wasn't exactly the wholesome father Blair thought Nate could be…

Let's just say this was not in the script of Blair's life.

Thud.

"Great…" Blair mumbled to herself. Chuck timed things to perfection…

Thud.

Blair decided to pretend to be out. Now certainly was not the time.

Thud.

"Okay! God, I'm coming!" Blair snapped, frustrated.

The door revealed Serena, at two-thirty in the morning. Blair rubbed her eyes. The expression "sight for sore eyes" would be an understatement.

"Serena." Blair gasped.

"Blair." Serena stated bluntly back.

Blair's cheeks flared. This was going to be awkward.

"Come in."

Serena strolled in and sat rigidly on the couch.

"Thought I'd…um break the ice." She said.

"At two thirty in the morning?" Blair smiled. "I forgot how…spontaneous you are."

"You say it like I've been away for a year, B. It's been little over a week."

"Yeah? Well it feels like longer."

Serena couldn't take this…it was all so…formal. And Van der Woodsen plus Waldorf does not equal formal.

"One guess were Nate has been for the past week." Blair said, her smile reverting to a frown. Serena gave her a sad smile. "Well, I figured. He always ran to you so…" Blair knew this situation all too well, yet she didn't know this at all.

"I love him. And I don't expect you to care, I don't expect you to accept it I just…" Serena didn't finish her sentence. Blair hated it when she did that.

"Please. Finish it. I despise it when you do that, S." Blair remarked.

"I just want the girl in Barney's, telling me that she can't live a lie. I want the girl who told me that I and Nate are meant to be together. Why can you say it, but not do it?"

That was the million dollar question.

Blair didn't have the answer. Seemed lately she never had the answers anymore.

"I'm pregnant." Blair said plainly. Serena's navy eyes expanded.

"Shit." It seemed to be the theme of the morning.

--

Chuck Bass was in his corner at the Tribeca star, all alone waiting for Nate Archibald. It was time to see what the situation actually was after everything, and he had to talk to him sooner or later. Chuck was only going to talk with the guy who became his closest friend over the years, yet he felt like he was heading for his execution. Nate walked in, and he looked like he was together. He didn't look like as baked as a loaf for once. Chuck got out of his slump and sat back up straight.

"Nathaniel." He greeted him warmly with a smile.

"Hey Chuck." Nate returned the gesture.

"Sorry for getting you up at this time." Turns out Serena and Blair weren't the only ones who liked to discuss matters late at night.

"Its cool man, we kinda need to talk." Nate said coolly, contemplating how he should tell Chuck that he had been right all along.

"Yeah…" Chuck trailed off. He and Nate told each other almost everything, but telling him that he and Blair were together now was not going to be pleasant. But hey, he was with Serena, wasn't he?

"One guess as to where you have been hiding for the past week." Chuck remarked in that all knowing tone of his. "Blonde, tall, poised who is it…Shannon? Samantha?"

"I haven't been hiding away." Nate replied.

"Yeah I know. I mean you and Serena in the same five foot radius? You two have certainly not been hiding from each other." Chuck said smirking. Nate chuckled. Consider the ice broken.

"Yeah well, figures. I actually feel…relaxed for once and the whole week I haven't seen Blair…" Chuck calmed his urge to shout something back, instead gulping his beer.

"Yeah well figures." Chuck began, "I actually feel relaxed for once and I've spent most of this week with Blair."

Oh how ironic things were in the Upper East Side.

"Are you two together?" Nate swigged back his scotch. Chuck remained silent for a bit.

His silence basically told Nate everything he needed to know.

It basically told him everything he already knew.

--

"Pregnant?" Serena said in an utter state of astonishment. _Is it Nate? _She scared herself with that thought and plopped herself beside Blair and grabbed her in her arms. Tears began rolling out of Blair's eyes and all of a sudden they found themselves in Barney's all over again.

"It just…it's just not planned!" Blair wailed and Serena held her tight, doing her best to comfort her. As much as she knew she should be focusing on her best friend right now, but she couldn't shift the prospect of it being Nate's from her mind. Serena held Blair's face, rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I need to know…is it Nate's?" Serena said with dread. Blair looked into her eyes. Blair didn't even know who the father was. Something told her it just wasn't Nate. And even if it was, her own life was dark enough. Serena was sunshine, and Blair didn't want to make it dark.

"No." Blair said with conviction.

"Okay…I'm sorry I just had to know." Serena said relieved and went back to hugging Blair.

"You have taken a test, right?" Serena enquired.

"Woman, what do you take me for? I've only taken about five!" Blair snapped.

"Jesus, okay B. Hormones can't be that rampant yet." Serena replied with a smirk. She didn't know why they were being like this, Blair was pregnant. And okay, she's young but Blair works at Vogue, not JC Penney's.

"Hey. How about first thing tomorrow morning, we go and buy some baby Dior?" Serena said smiling and placing her hand on Blair's stomach. Blair laughed. This was just so Serena, bringing up a designer in the middle of a Waldorf breakdown was the cure. Blair nodded and hugged Serena back.

"It will be on Gossip Girl within an hour; S you know that…they'll find out, they always do." Blair collapsed back on the sofa.

"They can't find out if we let them know first." Serena said smirking. "B, who is the father anyway? I'm guessing it's Chuck?" Serena cheerily said. She was no longer an honorary member of team Bass; she was just a fully fledged member now.

Blair raised her eyebrows, signalling apprehension.

"It is Chuck, right? Not some random guy at a bar?" Serena asked.

Actually, it was a guy at a bar. However, he was not that random.

Serena looked into Blair's blue eyes.

"B. Details, now. It's either Chuck or…"

Blair knew Serena would be disappointed. But Serena wanted to know so badly. The truth had to come out. And it's better coming from Blair than…

"Humphrey." Blair said, shame eveident in her tone.

--

Elle Gossip is back. Unfortunately, not a lot is happening between our favourite inhabitants of the glorious and glamorous Upper East Side, but someone **spotted N **and **C **talking over drinks at the Tribeca Star, looking like best buddies again. What I want to know, and I know what you want to know is; who is with who? We all know this is the city where me and my friends like to play, work and sleep (sometimes with each other) and Gossip Girl has a feeling something's brewing…like the calm before a storm. Something like…a baby shower.

Will I ever stop talking about any of the above? Never.

You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.

--

**So I tried foreshadowing earlier that Dan and Blair would sleep together, but it wasn't heavy foreshadowing. I'll do flashbacks next chapter so you know everything that happened between them. I wanted a way of bringing Dan and Vanessa back into the story, so this is how I'm doing it. Let me know who you're rooting for and criticism, good or constructive is always welcomed! x**


	13. Dark Blue

If you have any self respect for yourself, or a good reputation in the Upper East Side, there are two ways to utterly diminish it until you basically don't exist socially anymore

**I meant to update much sooner, so sorry for that. And thank God GG is back! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review please! (:**

--

_Have you ever felt alone in a crowded room?_ - Jacks Mannequin

If you have any self respect for yourself, or a good reputation in the Upper East Side, there are two ways to utterly diminish it until you basically don't exist socially anymore.

Method number one:

Hook up with a Bass. This was perceived as sign of desperation, delusion and dreadful taste.

Method number two:

Hook up with a Humphrey, a sign of complete desperation, "Are you fucking blind?" delusion and just no taste at all.

Blair stared into Serena's navy eyes. She was such a hypocrite, she had spent so long blaming Serena for taking what was most important to her, yet last Friday she took what was most important to Vanessa, the one person she needed so badly in her life. And the really sad and selfish thing was; Blair didn't even love Dan. Nowhere near as much as she loved Chuck and Vanessa. Dan was a dear _friend_, nothing more.

"Blair, what the hell is wrong with you?" Serena asked exasperated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was something that would make mama Waldorf fly home for the sole purpose of slapping some sense into her daughter.

"I know…I know Serena…" Now Blair was the one who didn't finish her sentences. She was stunned at her own inability to keep it in her pants these days, she usually left the home wrecking to the blond. "I just, well we were drunk." Blair stammered, hoping that the statement would explain everything. But of course it didn't. It didn't explain anything all to Serena. Blair was the sensible one, was she not?

"I think you're clean crazy, B." Serena sat next to her again, allowing Blair's head to rest on her shoulder. "I'm not even going to ask how it happened."

Silence. Blair lifted her head and looked at Serena knowingly.

"You want to know how it happened, don't you." She asked.

"Well, if you insist on telling me." Serena giggled. Dan and Blair. This should be good…

_Flashback_

"_Love makes everything clearer." Blair thought to__ herself as she downed her beer on that fateful Friday night. Chuck had been away in Milan modelling the latest Armani range. She smiled at the thought of him just in his Armani boxers. God, he looked amazing in Armani. Love didn't make everything clearer for Blair; it only made things more confusing, complicated and conflicting than before. Turns out it made Blair disorientated too. Usually, Blair would be in the Tribeca Star downing her Cosmopolitan. But tonight, she found herself in a strange bar far, far away from Fifth Avenue. Where Serena had told her to be, because some band called The Virgins were playing tonight and Serena was late. All the weird teenagers were crowding her and wearing far too much eyeliner for her liking. She fiddled with her phone for a while, and flipped it open to call Serena._

_--_

_Serena's cell was ringing violently on her skin. And Serena would have answered, but she and Nate were far too busy kissing. "I hope that's your cell." Nate joked playfully and it made Serena giggle. "Sexy, Nate." She replied sarcastically. But she wasn't really being sarcastic. Nate's hand snaked into her jeans pocket and he threw the cell phone behind him. Serena pulled back for a second._

"_I was supposed to meet Blair tonight. So we could talk." She realised. Nate didn't miss the sadness in her voice.__ But Serena couldn't bring herself to leave Nate now. She particularly revelled in the fact that he never wore that ugly-ass green sweater anymore. Instead Serena had bought him a new Ralph Lauren dark blue one. It made his eyes even more piercing and his hair seem even blonder. Nate looked down at Serena and saw everything he ever wanted, and Serena was looking at him in every way he wanted her to._

_Blair could wait. After all, Nate and Serena had been waiting longer._

_--_

_Blair closed her cell again, disgusted at the thought of Nate and Serena having sex when Serena was supposed to be drinking and making up with her, right now. Blair arose from the bar stool and turned around to face Dan Humphrey._

"_Blair." He greeted her, very surprised to see her here…all alone…in a place which he thought she considered a dump. _

"_Hey Dan__." Blair greeted solemnly back. "I was just leaving-_

"_Um, no your not. Not until I buy you a drink and we catch up." He said, and caught sight of the beer bottle. Blair Waldorf did not drink beer…unless something was terribly wrong. And Blair couldn't catch up with Serena, so she settled for Dan._

_They got their drinks and settled at the bar. "So, where's Chuck?" He asked, fishing for information Blair shot him a look._

"_Modelling, about a fucking million miles away in Milan." She replied viciously. "Where's my favourite bald person?" At that Dan choked on his beer._

"_Um…we got into a fight." He said staring into the distance. Dan really knew how to make a crappy atmosphere turn into a very desperate one._

"_Well make it up to her." She said imperatively. As if it was the most obvious thing. To Blair, it was. _

"_I think…I think she wants me to marry her. Very soon." Dan gulped down his drink. Blair smiled. She never understood Dan's inability to just be with Vanessa. They belonged together, it was that simple. Blair had always envied them for it. "So marry her." Dan gave her a look that said "What?" Blair continued, "If it was any other couple I knew, I'd say you're too young. But Dan, you and Vanessa? You like belong together. Stop being such a guy…and just do it!" Blair commanded him. Dan laughed. He knew she was right, but he wanted to forget that for tonight. _

_--_

_The show was in full swing, the music was blaring and all the stupid teenagers were jumping about all happy, while in the midst of it all, two loner's were just at the bar, still drinking. _

"_Brooklyn, we should do this way more often." Blair slurred. She was drunk, very drunk. The band then broke into a slow song and Dan pulled Blair out of her chair._

"_Come on, we haven't danced all night!" He said. Blair shook her head. She was in not in the mood for slow dancing. She was even self conscious, and wanted to keep some dignity, as drunk as she was. "No, Humphrey." She said relenting._

"_Come on Blair." He said, looking into her eyes. They made their way onto the floor, and Blair felt kind of contented in his arms. Almost like Chuck, she thought to herself. Except Chuck wasn't here. But Dan was. She closed her eyes and just tried her best to picture Bass._

_She couldn't have the real thing._

_So she settled for the boy who wrote the poem._

_And at least he was the cleanest boy Brooklyn had to offer._

_End Flashback_

_--_

Serena knew that Dan had charm, she went out with him before, but that was years ago. And he was far too intense, with the poetry and excessive broodiness.

"So…you missed Chuck…so you slept with Dan Humphrey?" Serena said, disappointment lining her tone. Blair was not this girl, the girl who just sleeps with anyone, especially her friend's boyfriend. Blair nodded. "I know it's about the stupidest, wrong thing I've ever done, S." She replied. Serena flung an arm around her. Drama after drama pursued Blair these days like nothing normal. Serena was torn, she felt really bad for Chuck, but Blair was her best friend. They stuck by each other, despite everything. They were each other's rocks. Actually, Serena was more like a skipping stone. Blair would just cling on for the ride. Consider this a role reversal.

"It's his fault too." Serena comforted Blair with her bitter tone. She was going to track Humphrey down and kill him. Okay, not kill him, just yell at him and remind him of what an ass he was. "Does Vanessa know?" Serena asked, almost inaudibly. She dreaded Blair's answer, whether it was a "Yes" or "No." Because it didn't make anything better either way. Blair was crying now. Serena stroked her brown hair from her face and hugged her for about the tenth time that night…morning, whatever it was. She looked at Blair clock; it was now six in the morning. Nate might be worried. As much as she wanted to return home to him, she couldn't leave Blair like this, sobbing uncontrollably. For the first time, Serena didn't have the right thing to say to make it all go away. She and her bestie would just have to ride this out. Together. She heard a door open. Blair became alert and stopped crying. "Oh shit." Blair murmured.

"What? Blair- Serena stopped in her tracks. Blair wiped her eyes and straightened herself up, like a soldier prepared for duty.

Because Eleanor Waldorf had returned to slap some sense into her daughter.

--

"Mother." Blair said in astonishment, as Eleanor Waldorf removed her sunglasses and pulled her into a hug.

"Darling, oh and Serena. You have no idea how thrilled I am to be back." She hugged Serena too, for a second longer, Blair noticed. She always noticed how her mother was when Serena was with her.

"Eleanor. Wow, you look thinner." Serena complimented her, whilst Blair replied with an eye roll.

"Oh thank you darling. Oh and Blair bear. Please, you both must tell me what I've missed while I and Lily were away." She said. Blair and Serena glanced at each other. Of course Eleanor and Lily were both terrible gossips. Like mother, like daughter. There was no way they could tell Eleanor everything. Because before, Blair was with the handsome Nate Archibald and Serena was single and very successful. Now Blair was pregnant, and didn't know if it was Humphrey's or Bass's. Eleanor would probably faint if she was to find out now at this time in the morning. All of them were still fragile at this time.

But what hurt Blair the most was that her mother _didn't even notice she was crying._

"Oh, actually everything's been quiet. You haven't missed anything at all." Serena said calmly. She was a Van der Woodsen. Eleanor, however had experience and shot her a look as if to say "Kid, I've been in this town longer than you have". Serena clasped Blair's hand and said "Well, I must go see my mom. It feels like forever since we've talked." Serena said oh-so innocently. It fooled Eleanor. Blair silently waited for her mother to notice that something was wrong. Nothing came. Serena tried a last ditch attempt to escape Waldorf rambling about their trip to St Bart's. "You want to join me Blair?" Serena asked. She gave Blair a look that said "Play along" and Blair took the hint.

"Mom, we'll catch up later, okay? How about dinner, you can tell me about your trip." Blair suggested. But Eleanor didn't answer, because Serena was already dragging Blair out of the Waldorf Penthouse.

--

Hey People. Do I have news for you? Of course I do. **Spotted: Mama B **and** Mama S **making a return from their holiday. Why back? Has something called them back; perhaps to help their estranged daughters? Perhaps to be here for the baby shower yours truly predicted? Oh and I have confirmation, one of my many sources, who likes to be referred to as the 'Insider' sent a snap of **S **and **B **shopping at the Baby Dior boutique. And I have a feeling they were not window shopping. The fabulous never do. Send me the deets.

You know you love me.

XOXO Gossip Girl.

--

**So I was going to do a D/B sex scene, but then I just didn't want too. I guess I just love Chuck and Blair together too much (: The next chapter is basically Blair apologizing to Chuck and Vanessa, with lots of NS to make up for the recent lack of that! Thanks for reviewing, they're very encouraging!**


	14. Mother's Intuition

**I hope you like this chapter (: Took me a long time to write it for some reason. Anyways, I hate sounding like an annoying bitch but review, review and review! If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing, deal? Even if ****it's short, I still appreciate them! And thanks to those of you who have been reviewing XD Okay, so enjoy!**

_Dear Nate,_

_I don't really know what to say. You don't really need to say anything when two people know each other as well as we do, do you? So I'm just going to hit you with it. I love you. I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you, at first, as friends. I felt like you knew me better than anyone could ever know me. Even Blair couldn't understand me how you did. And I know you're with Blair right now, but I know part of you love's me too. Tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives; high school's over. Whenever I think of high school, I'll always think of you, Blair and me as best friends, getting drunk for the first time in the Bass's suite and drawing buck naked on your chest in magic marker. I'll always think of our first time, and I'll always remember how you came between me and Blair. But it wasn't your entire fault, Nate, it was all of us. We got in the way of ourselves, we hurt ourselves, and maybe now high school is done…we can just move on from that. I want to move on. I need to move on. But I can't Nate, because the truth is; you're the one for me. And maybe one day, we'll be perfect for each other. I want all the same things in life as you do Nate, and you the only person I want them with. I'm not over you. And I know it may hurt Blair, but it's for the best. I know we're not together now, but I'm the girl for you Nate Archibald. _

_Serena_

_P.S. I'll probably think of high school all the time, so thank you. XOXO_

Nate Archibald read that letter for the first time in three years. He stumbled upon it whilst sorting through some old clothes. It was very crumpled, and some parts were hard to decipher. He remembered reading the letter for the first time a few years back, on his way home. And now, here he was four years later flopped across his sofa, scanning it once more. He didn't need to high when he was with Serena. He never had to worry about what he should say or do next. Nate was good enough for Serena just as he was, and vice-versa. A smile curled across his lips, and Serena entered timidly into the room at that moment. Nate arose and hugged her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked tired, her once flawless makeup was now a mess.

To Nate, she looked like a goddess.

She had been gone for a while…but she always returned to him.

"Hey, where were you? I was getting worried there." He murmured.

"Blair's pregnant. And she doesn't know who the father is." Serena said, exhausted. Nate stood back and looked into her blue eyes.

"You know it's not mine, don't you." He said, trying to scare her fears away.

"Yeah, that's because it's either Chucks…or Dan's." She said with a hollow laugh. Nate raised an eyebrow in confusion. He released her from his arms.

"What the hell is she doing?" Nate said. He was shocked, Blair didn't sleep around.

"I asked her the same thing." Serena replied running her hands through her blond hair. "Nate, they're back." She announced. Nate slid the letter into the back pocket of his pants. _I want all the same things in life as you do Nate, and you the only person I want them with._ The words resounded in Nate's head repeatedly…the letter reminded him of how much he loved her. What Serena was saying right now just went in one ear and flew straight out the other…

"Nate?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Turns out he didn't need to be stoned to be high.

"Yeah…what is it?" He sat down calmly again, contrasting with Serena pacing across her living room.

"My mom. And Eleanor, they're home." Nate suddenly was alerted to reality again. Eleanor was back. And last time he seen Eleanor, he told her he planned on marrying her dearest daughter. He didn't panic. Maybe that was because for the first time, he really couldn't care less. "Lily's back?" He smiled. Serena's mom was just…the older version of Serena. She was just as blond, just as poised and her eyes were the same navy shade of her daughters. "Great, we'll visit her this evening." Nate suggested. Serena yawned and sat beside him.

"Eleanor doesn't know about you and Blair." She said solemnly and collapsed into his arms. Guilt surged through Nate's body, he should have told her. But when would he have had the time? Between drunken sex, Blair's confession and running to Serena he just couldn't find the time. "Eleanor's going to kill you, Nate."

"You don't exaggerate, do you?" Nate teased her, and Serena's reply came in the form a jab in his stomach. "She'll just have to deal with the fact that I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and placed an arm around her.

"I love you too, Nate. I love Blair too, so we have to help her get through this." She said with a strong sense of purpose. Nate smiled again, Serena was so caring. He was glad that he didn't have to explain to her why he didn't tell Eleanor sooner. That was the great thing about being with Serena. She knew Nate better than he knew himself. Silence enveloped the room. That was another great thing about being with Serena. They didn't have to constantly talk.

--

When Eleanor found out about everything, she threw a freak-fit. It was amazing how she could pour her self some chardonnay, slap Blair and shout herself senseless all in the span of a minute.

"You whore!"

Being called a whore at Yale by jealous sorority girls was one matter. Being called a whore by your mother is completely different, as Blair discovered. Maybe that's because it actually hurt. Or maybe it was because her cheek stung and was stained red.

"Weren't you supposed to be engaged to Nate? Oh that's right, you fucked that up too! Now Humphrey and Bass get you to hike up your Eleanor Waldorf skirt!"

One, Blair did not hike up her skirt; Chuck and Dan were perfectly capable of doing that for themselves.

And two, it was Marc Jacobs.

"Do you really want me to die of shame?"

If Blair wanted her mother to die of shame, she would have slept with a Humphrey. But she already did that. Or go ahead and marry Nate. He would have run away with Serena the next morning.

"It was wrong of me to let Harold have his way every now and then…I won't make the same mistake again. I won't have Dan Humphrey or Chuck Bass doing you every chance they get."

Dan Humphrey was _never getting another chance._

"How many times have I told you to stop getting drunk out of your mind?"

Because it's the only way Blair can tolerate any of it.

"Don't do this to me Blair. The fiasco with your father was more than enough…"

It hurt when she brought Blair's dad into it. He had nothing to do with this. It certainly wasn't his fault Blair couldn't –

"Couldn't refuse him, could you?"

At that moment, Blair truly lost her love for her mother. She didn't want Eleanor to care anymore. She never did, so why would she start now?

"No daughter of mine…"

Eleanor couldn't even finish her sentence. She must have remembered Blair took residence inside of her womb for a good nine months.

"If I ever see you with either of them again I'll-

It was Blair who wouldn't let her finish this time. If there was one thing Blair couldn't let her mother do, it was keeping her from seeing Chuck Bass. That was the one thing Blair couldn't even make _herself _do. Blair grabbed her Fendi spy bag and Marc Jacobs cashmere jacket and stormed out of the Waldorf townhouse. That girl had way too much pride for this. _Way, way more pride._

She decided to swallow that pride and do something her mother could never do. Apologize.

There you go, a quintessential Waldorf dinner.

--

Nate Archibald had one hand entwined with Serena van der Woodsen's and used the other to knock on the Van der Woodsen's townhouse. He felt very nervous. He had known this family all his life, but for the first time he was going to tell her mother how much he loved her, and how much he regretted wasting his time without her and how…

How he wanted to marry her.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Lily. "Oh Serena darling," She gripped her daughter into a hug. "I've missed you." Serena smiled. She pulled away. "And Nathaniel Archibald." Lily hugged him and he smiled his adorable charming smile. Serena suppressed a giggle. Only she could get away with calling him Nathaniel. And Chuck.

"Where's Erik?" Serena questioned intently. She was growing increasingly tired of the occasional phone calls; she wanted to see her actual brother in the flesh. However it was not to be.

"South of France, doing God knows what." Lily replied, worry evident in her voice. Eric moved faster than his mother anticipated. This meant he was probably cruising around the Mediterranean with his best friends and all the beautiful girls he met back in college. However what Lily didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Come in." She said warmly and glided over to the wine cellar. Nate and Serena tried to relax and be comfortable, but they couldn't be comfortable. How was Serena going to tell Lily about Nate? Lily came out again and poured them each a glass.

"So what are you kids doing with an old woman like me on a Saturday night?" Lily asked, humouring herself. However part of Lily knew why they were here. After all, this was the boy Serena spent three days crying over after he left on his sailing trip. Lily had seen these two grow up together, and she knew her daughter. She knew her daughter had the attention span of a new born puppy, but Nate was the only one who could keep her guessing.

"We have something to tell you." Serena began cautiously. Lily rolled her navy eyes in the manner which Serena did.

"For the love of God, you're not getting married? Are you? You're only twenty two. You're both still very young." Lily replied.

"Mom, we're not getting married. What I'm trying is to say that I and Nate are together." Lily didn't really know what to say. It's not like it was the biggest shock of her life.

"I'm not getting married to Blair." Nate stated bluntly.

"I should hope not." Lily joked, "My girl deserves a man all to herself." They laughed and the awkwardness dissolved away. "Why aren't you marrying Blair, Nate? Sorry to sound intimidating…but you have to understand that I have to question your decision." Lily said calmly.

"For the record, I was originally planning to propose to Serena-

"Yes. But you didn't." Lily said matter of factly, probing for answers. Nate fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Blair's not the one for me. I'm the guy for Serena." Nate said squeezing her hand. Serena couldn't help but grin.

"_I'm the girl for you, Nate Archibald."_

Lily downed her glass. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because she was rushing, or maybe it was simply because she had always known her daughter would end up with this boy, but she accepted it.

"Well, that's enough for me. I don't like forcing you out, but I'm to meet your father down at the country club." She said ushering them to her door. Serena leapt up and led Nate out, she didn't really wan to spend anymore time with her mother this weekend. (Who would?) She got her approval, and then she was done. She opened the door and made her way out. "Tell Dad I said hello." She said casually. Lily and Serena weren't close, but Lily cared enough to keep Nate back for a minute.

"I know you and Serena have a history. And I always knew you would have a future together. What I'm saying is, I've been afraid of someone breaking her heart. And four years ago, she had a broken heart for the first time. And when she did, it was like she wasn't Serena anymore. So I'm asking you; no I'm telling you to guard her heart with your life. And you're a great boy, Nate but I've seen you over the years break my daughters and her best friend's hearts. I need you to take care of her; I need you to love her, in a ridiculous, all consuming, can't live without you love. Because she deserves nothing less."

Nate was kind of taken aback by Mrs. Van der Woodsen's heartfelt speech. The parents of these children went on holidays three times a year, where rarely home and gave their children tons of privacy to the point that sometimes they were just emotionally neglected.

"I love Serena. I always have and I always will. I'd never let anything happen to her, I hope you know that."

And there you were thinking Nate didn't have a soulful bone in his gorgeous body.

Lily smiled, knowingly.

Let just say Eleanor and Lily had different methods of mothering.

--

Stupid Brooklyn. Stupid Dan. Stupid sex with Dan. Stupid crappy apartment.

And to make matters even, well more stupid for Blair Waldorf, it was beginning to rain. She had been standing there for a while now on Vanessa's stoop. She had been contemplating how to tell her and if she should tell her in front of Dan or not. This was one of the most petrifying experiences Blair ever had. She could be possibly bearing Dan's child…

Blair mustered up as much courage as possible, and knocked on the door of Vanessa's apartment. Her stubbly head appeared quickly and she smiled at Blair sadly. "Come in." She said. The greeting was not warm; in fact it was cold and reluctant. Blair couldn't blame her though.

"I have to tell you something. And it's not something I'm proud of, and I would take it back if I could-

"But you can't exactly go back and not have sex with my boyfriend." Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry. Vanessa, I'm so sorry I-

Vanessa didn't want to hear it. She was tired of everything. She could barely tolerate the sight of Blair or Dan now.

"Just…you should go Blair." Vanessa opened the door again and didn't look her in the eye. She couldn't.

"What about you and Dan?" Blair asked desperately. She really didn't want to be the girl who destroyed the one relationship which wasn't completely dysfunctional.

"What about us?" Vanessa mocked. "Look, I can't see you or Dan for a while, okay?"

"Why?" Blair asked.

"Because I'll end up slapping both of you. I love him. And the stupid part is, even after he sleeps with my friend, I still love him. And you know something? I still love you too. And it kills me that the two people I love would do this to me." Vanessa cringed. It was like something the nice person in a romantic drama would say.

Blair couldn't feel more disappointed on herself. She walked out and Vanessa slammed the door. She knew Chuck would be home by now. Great, now it was time to tell her boyfriend. Blair couldn't help but think that he really wouldn't be her boyfriend after the great news. But Blair wanted a clear conscience. She didn't tell Vanessa she was pregnant. Whether it was Humphreys or not, something's are best left unsaid.

--

Blair opened the door to her penthouse. Chuck was already sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. He leapt up as soon as she entered his presence.

"Hey!" He greeted her warmly, hugging her tightly. Man, oh man had he missed her. Her brown hair, her blue eyes and everything else that made Blair…Blair.

"I have to tell you something." Blair said, tearing up already. Chuck pulled away.

"I'm not proud of it. And I would do anything to take it back but I love you, so that means I have to tell you the truth-

"Blair, its okay. Just tell me." He said reassuringly.

"When you were away…I slept with Dan." Blair said sadly. Chuck couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked into her eyes sadly. She tried pulling his face towards her, but he just…couldn't. He felt hurt, disgusted at the thought of her being with anyone else…

Turns out Chuck has feelings too. You didn't know he had any, did you?

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

I told you a storm would come, **spotted: C **storming out of **B**'s penthouse looking all sad and heartbroken. And I know why, **spotted: D **locked lips, but not with **V**, instead with our beloved **B**. This truly is omfg material now isn't it? **Spotted: S **and **N **strolling out of a townhouse, presumably after gaining her mothers blessing? I mean, who wouldn't accept a guy as hot and charming as **N**? They would either be in serious denial or desperately need some new DKNY glasses. **Spotted: J **at Grand Central, is our favourite It girl returning to Waverly Academy? What scandalous details wait to be discovered? Trust me; I'll be the first to know and you'll be the second. It's not like I'm good at keeping secrets.

You know you love me.

_xoxo Gossip Girl._

**So what did you think? Hit the review button down at your left and leave me a review…you know you want to (: suggestions are always welcome. Let me know if there's anything you want me to throw in or whatever. **


	15. You Could Be Happy

**Thanks for reviewing (, enjoy!**

Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Nathaniel Archibald. There's an epic tale. On the surface, Blair and Nate were _that_ couple. They were the couple you looked at, sighed and hoped to be like someday. When you looked at them, you thought "Destined." Serena said so herself. The strange aspect was; during their time together, neither of them felt like that. Firstly, Nate had to be baked like a loaf of bread and Blair had to be at least tipsy so they could tolerate each other. Blair put pressure on Nate to go to Yale; Nate put pressure on Blair because girls threw themselves at him everywhere they went. Neither of them felt good enough for the other. And the addition of a certain blond complicated their relationship beyond belief. So Nate would run to Serena. He'd never run to Blair. At times, Blair hated him for it. However, a girl can't hate Nate for a long period of time. This time was no exception.

Because despite all this, despite the complications and the tension, they had a history too big to ignore. They had to communicate at some point, and as Nate seen his former fiancé just sitting in central park, he decided now was the time to break the silence. He came to the park all the time, during his youth it was his favourite place to smoke up and get high. Turns out our beloved Nate has matured a lot since he was busted in central park all those years ago…

Nate plopped himself beside her on the park bench and she was alerted to his presence immediately. "Hey Blair." He greeted, uncertain. Blair turned around to see Nate right beside her. "Hi." She simply stated back. "Long time no see." She shifted uncomfortably. The last time she and Nate talked resulted in a complete blow out and he left her. He had all of his possessions removed from the Waldorf penthouse. It was over, really over for the first time. Because the truth is, our former it couple just were not in love. Because Nate was and is in love with Serena. He just wished it never hurt Blair.

It was an accident.

A beautiful and fortunate accident.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, as if he didn't already know.

"I'm pregnant, possibly with Humphrey's child. Chuck won't talk to me and my mother has officially disowned me." She replied viciously, even though she was the one who disowned her mother. They both sat there simply, nothing needed to be said. They both knew they couldn't say anything to make each other feel better.

Maybe that was what was wrong all along.

"I'm sorry." Nate murmured and Blair collapsed into his arms. "Talk to Chuck. Explain things. If he love's you he'll forgive you, it's that simple." He said consolingly. Although he had the knowledge that the situations in the Upper East Side could never be that simple. Being with Serena just gave Nate a sunnier look on life. He looked down at her, and the look of longing was gone from her eyes. The look of dissatisfaction was gone from his. Blair and Nate were just old friends. That was just how it was meant to be.

"You got a new sweater." Blair observed. The sweater was just so totally Serena. It was Ralph Lauren and dark blue, it made his emerald eyes stand out even more." A smile curled on Blair's lips. "Serena suits you."

--

Serena rapped furiously on Vanessa Abrams apartment door. She wanted to talk to Dan, like a mother scolding her child. The thought of Blair and Dan was ridiculous and the thought of Dan Junior was even more ludicrous, unless it was with Vanessa. Vanessa revealed herself.

"Where's Humphrey?" Serena demanded.

"At his dad's, come in." Vanessa said.

Serena's pale blond hair swayed as she entered Vanessa's apartment. She and Vanessa both sat rigidly on her sofa. This was beyond awkward. Serena was still struggling to wrap her head around Dan and Blair together, even if it was a one night thing. "Blair came around last night." Vanessa informed her. "She apologized but…I don't know…I get the feeling there's just something else she's not telling me." Vanessa said almost inaudibly. Serena ran her fingers through her blond locks, torn between Vanessa and Blair. B was her bestie, always had been and Vanessa was well…just a good friend. Why did Blair sleep with Dan? How would Vanessa take it? Why in god's name had they not used these miraculous new inventions called condoms? Serena couldn't bear the tension anymore; friends may help you look past your mistakes but best friends help you see them.

"Blair's pregnant." Serena stammered. Vanessa jaw was on the floor. She stood up, raised an eyebrow and made her way into the kitchen to grab a beer. And Vanessa was not a big drinker. She gulped and gulped again. "But it might not be Dan's." Serena explained, Vanessa was pacing now tediously. She ran a hand over her shaven head.

"I don't fucking believe it." She gasped.

"Vanessa it could be Chuck's." Serena's attempts at comforting Vanessa were on the verge of annoying. Vanessa wanted to storm into the Waldorf penthouse and pull out all of Blair's hair. She sat down beside Serena and set the beer down on the coffee table.

"She didn't even tell me." Vanessa said hurt. She rested her head on Serena's slender defined shoulder. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Serena wiped it away and wrapped an arm around Vanessa. Things were fucked up, but things couldn't be this fucked up…

After a few minutes to recuperate and absorb the information, Serena asked Vanessa, "Do you still love him?"

Of course she did. She had never not loved him. And she still did.

"Yeah." Vanessa admitted, trying to keep her dignity.

"Then go be with him, Vanessa. Regardless of Blair; you and Dan are meant to be together. You two can get past this. He love's you. And life's too short to spend it without the one." Serena's speech was corny, but true. And something awoke in Vanessa.

_But people who are meant to be always find their way to each other in the end, am I right V?"_

"People who are meant to be together find their way to each other in the end…" Vanessa breathed.

"Exactly." Serena said promptly. Vanessa stood up again. She didn't care that Blair could possibly be bearing the loves f her life's child (okay she did) but not as much as she cared about a certain shaggy haired guy who wrote poetry and was addicted to caffeine. She had to be with him. It was as simply complicated as that.

"I should go see him." Vanessa saw encouragement in Serena's navy eyes. Serena smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"You should." The blonde confirmed.

Well it was Dan and Vanessa they were talking about. Tortured poetry boy and tortured film maker were just meant to be.

--

Chuck Bass was the second highest paid model in the country (the first being national treasure Serena van der Woodsen) he owned several gas guzzling SUV's, enough property to house the population of the Upper East Side and had more money than he could ever hope to spend. He was handsome in a dark, aftershave commercial type of way, a way in which designers such as Gucci and Hugo Boss couldn't resist. He hadn't lost his reputation of throwing parties to rival P.Diddy's however right now, at this present moment in time, he was slumped in his Townhouse on forty third street, thinking about Blair. About if how he could have let her explain, but he didn't. He just left her. Thinking about what could have been compelled Chuck to grab his Hugo Boss leather jacket and make his way out of his four floor townhouse. He opened the door-

Blair was already here.

"I've been contemplating if I should come here all day." She began, self consciously tucking her chestnut brown hair behind an ear. "Because I done something wrong that I can't justify, it was completely crazy. Because I was in love with you and I still am." Chuck found it hard to register the information. Was this some strange hallucination?

"We didn't get our second chance and it's my fault and I can't forgive myself for it. I'm sorry, and I love you. There's nothing else I can say." Blair's voice was now cracked and tears began cascading down her face. Chuck just stood there dumbfounded. She noted the silence, her cheeks turned a violent red and she began making her way out of the building.

Chuck followed her, grabbed her hand, doing anything to make her stay. "I love you too." He said huskily. Blair's heart started beating faster as he pulled her closer. Sure Blair was pregnant. Sure, Blair was a complete and total bitch and sure she was carrying baggage from a failed engagement. But Chuck wanted bitchy, pregnant and baggage carrying Blair Waldorf.

"What you did, its okay-

"No it's not. It can't be forgiven-

"Tough. I forgive you." He picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her, hard in a kiss that involved tongue swirling and everything else. He closed his eyes and held her for a second longer before putting her down again. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but then again, so were Chuck and Blair.

"Let go inside for a drink." He said gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he had just experienced his very first swoon.

--

_Dear Serena,_

_I'm so completely and ridiculously in love with you. You wrote me a letter, four years ago telling me how you truly felt about me, and that letter was everything I needed to hear. That letter changed my life for the better and I hope this one changes yours too. You're my rainbow; you came back into my life when I needed color most. I can't help but think if Blair hadn't been there…we could have had more time together. But I'm going to spend everyday of my life making up for lost time. Remember I told you years ago; "__The city is going to suck if you're not here, you can't go"? What I really meant was, if you leave my life, it's basically going to be beyond crap. It's got to the point where I can't live with out you and it's humiliating on so many levels to love somebody this much. You're the one, you're my best friend and I love you. It's as simple as that. And I talked to Blair today. She told me that you suit me. I couldn't agree more. _

_Yours, Nate._

Nate neatly folded the love note and placed it in a picnic basket among the assortment of sandwiches, strawberry, crystal among other food. His plan? Travel down to the very beach he had went to a few years back and do things properly this time. It would go according to plan; the box would fall into the lap of his dream girl this time. He could picture it already; the smile on her face, her accepting the proposal. Yes, everything was going to work out. Then they'd have blond kids and vacation every summer with Blair and Chuck and live happily ever after.

Yeah, like things ever run that smoothly.

"Natie!" Serena made her presence felt as she entered her living room to find him packing. She kissed him delicately on his cheek and peered around behind him to see what he was doing. "A picnic? Oh, where are we going?" Serena questioned enthusiastically. It didn't matter that it was 8 o'clock in the evening, after all Serena was always up for anything. Nate smiled.

"I thought we'd go up to Connecticut, you know up by the little beach." Nate suggested. Serena felt weird. After all it's not like the beach held good memories. But she and Nate could always make new ones, so she nodded her head in approval. A girl could never turn Nate Archibald down, especially if the girl happened to be Serena. "Yeah. Let's go like right now." She grinned excitedly.

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

Love. It comes in many forms, in the form of a friendship, the form of loving a child or in the form of a relationship. And in a world where we get basically anything we want, whenever we want and how we want it, love is the one thing we want to grab the most. **Spotted: B **and **N **sitting on a park bench, just talking and **N **looking surprisingly sober for once. And even more surprisingly, **B **not throwing herself at him. Has our beloved **B **finally got with the programme and understood that she and **N **just don't belong together? Looks like it, **spotted: B **making her way to **C's **luxurious townhouse. To reconcile or to fight? **Spotted: S **and **N, **our favorite gorgeous couple at grand central sipping martinis. Where the hell do they think they're going? Make sure to come back soon you two. And finally, **spotted: V **and **D **together drinking coffee. How cute, will they reunite again even after **D**'s betrayal? With fashion week coming up, how will **B **and **N **take gorgeous rock stars and models throwing themselves at **C **and **S**? I promise to keep it secret ;)

You know you love me,

xoxo Gossip Girl.

**Hit the review button. You know you want to! Let me know if there's anything you want me to include. There's plenty of drama left! **


	16. Someday

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl, okay? If I did, NS would be togethe****r. And I stole the first line from a line in the GG prequel "It had to be you." And if you alert, review please (: (not that I'm the slightest bit bossy.)**

There they go again, making history!

Serena and Nate were already tipsy as they clambered out of their cab, making their way to the beach which neither of them had been since that fateful day years ago. Serena would be lying if she said she hadn't had thought about turning back. You know that feeling you get when something tells you, "Something big is gonna happen?" She had that feeling right now, and that just happened to be Serena's favourite feeling. A mixture of anticipation, dread, buzzing excitement that just consumed her…

Or maybe she was just in love.

"This is crazy." Nate sighed as he led her over to a spot to settle. "We should have gone up to Maine or something, I could get to work on the HMS Serena." He said in a nostalgic tone, smiling sheepishly. The HMS Serena…back when they were fifteen, Nate had given Serena a tiny blue glazed sail boat he'd made in art class, when he said "I made it for you." , he sounded about seven years old. It was utterly adorable. It had a tiny red heart next to her name.

"You still remember that? You never cease to amaze me Nate Archibald." She responded, just as high on nostalgia as he was.

"I promised you I'd take you sailing on it, remember?" He asked whilst laying down a red blanket. Serena laid her self down, tempting Nate to just take her right there and then. He took out some strawberries and dropped one lazily into her mouth. He struggled to remember when he ever felt this good without rolling up a joint. Nate felt like he was just going to explode when he was around Serena; he couldn't stop laughing, smiling and looking at the beautiful girl next to him.

"It sucks. Fashion weeks coming up, so I'll hardly see you next week." Serena moaned, placing her heads on Nate's shoulder. His blond highlighted hair was tussled so perfectly, and his scent was just so…Nate.

"You love fashion week." Nate stated like it was the most obvious truth in the world. Serena, complaining about fashion week was wrong, just wrong. What was wrong with her?

Love, baby.

"Not as much as I love you." She quipped. She clasped his hand in her and began swinging it, back and forth. She contemplated asking Nate why he hadn't told Blair that the ring was for her. She contemplated asking Nate why the hell he's dragged her all the way out here. She contemplated about their future together, if it was going to be overshadowed with the scars of the past…if their relationship was only supposed to be forbidden. Nate hugged her tightly. She loved his unnecessary hugging and gazing. Serena just came to the conclusion that no-one writes songs about the relationships that come easy.

And the waves just kept crashing.

--

"I have my first scan tomorrow." Blair blurted out whilst Chuck poured her another tumbler of scotch. He raised an eyebrow. Amidst the romantic night he and Blair were enjoying, along the way he forgotten that the girl was very much pregnant. With a child that could possibly be Dan Humphreys. Blair spun the little ruby ring on her finger around and around, so fast Chuck's eyes were drawn to it. He put his hand on hers to stop her spinning it.

"You are aware you ruined the atmosphere there." Chuck teased, and Blair replied by jabbing his arm. "Okay, okay if it means that much, I'll consider joining you."

"Consider this, Bass." Blair jabbed him again, trying to shield her embarrassment. "I called Serena, she's not answering, my mother probably wants me to get rid of it, baldy has become a frenemy and it's not like Humphrey will be jumping at the chance." She stated bluntly. Chuck shifted a bit. "Fuck Humphrey. Does he know you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. And I don't care either." Blair collapsed into Chuck's arms.

"Blair…you have to tell him. I know it's scary but I'll be there." Chuck said reassuringly. Blair smiled. Who knew Chuck could be actually supportive of this debacle?

"I hope it's yours." Blair said.

"I hope for your sake its mine too." He chuckled. "We don't want some tortured poet kid who's addicted to caffeine around here." They both burst into fits of laughter.

"Seriously, though. It doesn't matter. If you want me to be there for this child, I'm gonna be there."

"Good, because it would be the ultimate tragedy to have this child grown up without experiencing Chuck Bass's witty banter."

_Aww aren't they sweet? _

--

Serena's hair danced and radiated in front of the full moon which made the waves as high as ever.

Serena and Nate were as high as ever; they couldn't care less. Only they existed, only they mattered.

Nate placed his hands on Serena's arms and slid them down her upper arms. He was always touching her and she never minded. She was unaware that was how he slid the straps of her dress off. He kissed her bare shoulder in a way that made her shudder and all of a sudden they felt the need to lessen the clothes between them.

Nate was going to do her over. Just like the partings of the red sea, just like the time in the bathtub, just like the time they were drunk out of their minds and just like the time when he came running back to her.

He _always _came running back to her.

And Serena was going to let him, because she could never turn that boy down.

He grabbed her hand and plopped into the sand, dragging Serena along with him. Neither of them showed the faintest signs of embarrassment, they were too alcohol fuelled to care about that now.

They were both drunk.

But they weren't going to forget this anytime soon.

Serena bit his lips with her teeth that were chattering no more.

She stained it red.

Served him right, for ever considering marrying her.

It tasted like when Nate got a paper cut from folding a letter that he planned to send her when she was away at boarding School. He never sent it.

Serena was a free spirit. No man could ever have her.

She wanted to say she didn't need Nathaniel Archibald.

She wouldn't mean that.

She wanted to be happy for her two best friends.

And yet she just couldn't…

She wanted to say she didn't want Nate anywhere near her, making her feel this vulnerable.

And she wanted to say that he could just fuck off.

Serena meant that.

--

Morning came quickly, and Serena found that Nate's Gucci coat was spread over her. How cliché. He was already up, and dressed, beaming down at Serena. He lay down beside her again, reluctant to leave their paradise, a world where Gossip Girl, Eleanor Waldorf and cinematic love triangles didn't exist.

"I want us to be together forever." Nate said soulfully.

"Me too." Serena replied, still tired.

Nate took out a box. Serena's eyes widened and she clasped her hands around it, preventing him from opening it. Clearly taken aback, Nate gave her a confused look.

"Someday," Serena said. "Not now, but someday. You and I both know very well that Blair-

"Blair isn't in this relationship!" Nate retorted.

"I know. But when we do, I mean if… we get married I want it to be perfect. Last night was pretty perfect but I just…want to wait for the right time. We're twenty two, Nate."

He rubbed his hands on his temples. "I want to be with you, every day."

"You've had me everyday. And you'll have me everyday to come. Just wait for the perfect time." Serena said, flinging an arm around him.

_This was cliché._

--

Nate and Serena arrived at Grand Central again, empty picnic basket in hand. Nate had his other entwined in Serena's, and that's when his cell phone began ringing. He handed the basket over to Serena. It was Chuck's number flashing on the screen.

"Man, where the hell are you and your blond companion? We thought you two like disappeared off the face of the earth, Nathaniel."

"Dude, we went up to Connecticut for a night."

"Oh that's right the proposal…well?" Blair chimed in, "What proposal, Nate Archibald?"

"Someday." Nate replied smiling at Serena.

"Blair and I were going to do some shopping for the baby. You and Serena want to join us?"

"Yeah sure, man that's great that you and Blair are good."

"We were more than good last night-

"Jesus Chuck. We'll meet you in about half an hour, okay?"

"Bye."

"Wanna go shopping?" Nate suggested.

This was one proposal Serena wouldn't delay.

--

After lots of shopping with a very bitchy Blair Waldorf, the two couples found themselves in central park walking amongst the snow, talking lazily about Dan and Vanessa and babies, which bored Serena to death. She scanned the park in all its beauty, the rest of the world may fall into a February induced depression, but New York always decides to stay fabulous. Well, the Upper East Side did anyway.

"Look at that!" Serena walked over to a Tree. Chuck raised an eyebrow. Nate let go of her hand.

"Um, S, what the hell are you doing?" Blair said in complete confusion. It was a tree. Serena observed something on it and signalled the rest of them to join her…weird tree observation.

"Remember you two?" Serena directed at Blair and Nate. She pointed to an inscription on the tree.

Blair

loves

Nate

loves

Serena.

"Oh my god." Blair placed her hands over it, tracing the writing. She smiled. Oh how innocent things could be when you were fourteen.

"Oh remember the days when Chuck wasn't wanted?" Serena and Blair burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh, you stabbed me in the heart!" He mocked.

"I think maybe this should be edited, don't you think?" Nate slid a key for his very expensive Porsche out and got to work.

Chuck

loves

Blair

loves

Nate

loves

Serena.

"There. Chuck you're now wanted." Nate smirked.

"Nice work Michelangelo." Serena smiled. "But I think we should include someone else." Serena grabbed the key out of his palm, knelt down and inscribed;

Chuck

loves

Blair

loves

Nate

loves

Serena

loves

Dan

loves

Vanessa

"What makes you think baldy wants to be with Humphrey after the incident?" Blair said sadly.

"They love each other." Serena stated. "People who are meant to be together find their way in the end."

The infinite wisdom of Serena van der Woodsen.

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey Upper East Siders!

It your favourite source for all the scandalous, wicked details that yours truly gathers and blows out of proportion. It may be a bitterly cold winter, but it seems everybody is in a warm and fuzzy mood, from what I gather. **Spotted: N** and **S **strolling pleasurably with **C **and **B **in central park, standing at a tree. I don't what the hell they're doing, but clearly love is in the air because **N **and **S **were in the same clothes as last night. One word: Eww. And especially when Fashion week just around the corner? But as always, **S **pulled it off. Rub it in, why don't you **S**. **Spotted: D** buying roses for someone. Is it for **V**? Time can only tell people; but until then, spread the gossip, spread the secrets and spread fashion tips, but please; don't follow **B**'s example of spreading the legs. As always; I'll know everything before you do. And I'll be the one to spread it first. Have I ever let you down?

xoxo Gossip Girl

**Okay, should I end the story here? Because I actually thought this was a cute ending, but I do still have plenty more ideas for the story. So review or message me to let me know please!**


	17. Nobody does it Better

**Disclaimer: I stole the chapter title from the title of an actual Gossip Girl book. And it goes without saying that I do not own Gossip Girl. I really like this chapter because it's different. Review and enjoy! :D**

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

Let it snow. There are fifteen inches on the ground and I am trapped inside the hottest fashion show after party, with my all time favorite fashion designer, hundreds of gorgeous models including our beloved **C **and **S **and the most discerning fashion editors in the business. I honestly don't care if the whole city shuts down; I never want to leave. **Spotted: B **leering over at **C **whilst he talks and undoubtedly charms the cute **K**. Why not at **B**'s side, **C**? After all, the girl may be pregnant but she could be a supermodel too. **Spotted: S **signing autographs after the Chanel show and then making out with the gorgeous **N **with those smug smirks on their face, knowing that they are, without a doubt the hottest couple in the room. **Spotted: D** being absolutely swarmed by models at the same time, whilst **V **looks on. Who does he think he is? After all; **D **is no **C**. Girls must really go for the disheveled, "I'm a caffeine addicted poet who cheats on the best thing in my life" vibe now. Well with **V **within the same ten foot radius as he is; it's not going to stay like that for long. And you know that I know that I'm going to be the one to tell you about it. Not that I'm a gossip in the slightest ;).

You know you Love me.

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

Vanessa Abrams had been here before, when she was seventeen. The highly respected film director Ken Mogul had Vanessa' NYU project used as a backdrop for the les best fashion show five years ago. She was experiencing a case of déjà vu, because again a Vanessa Abrams work was being used in the Chanel fashion show. Vanessa was majoring in film in NYU and had completed several pieces, hailed and praised by her teachers as a protégé. However, the girl had a long way to go before she became the female Spielberg so she had to earn her money by climbing her way to the top. But Vanessa didn't act conceited about it; she liked a challenge.

Maybe that's why she liked Humphrey too.

"You know, fashion week sucks." Blair Waldorf exclaimed as she joined Vanessa at the bar. Vanessa shifted slightly. She hadn't spoken with Blair since the confrontation at her apartment. Vanessa knew Blair was pregnant, she knew Blair had made a mistake and she knew she could either dwell on it forever, or actually attempt to forgive and forget. She opted for the latter.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you." Vanessa replied. Blair gave a small smile in response. Chuck was talking to Kati Farkas in the corner and Serena was getting ready behind the scenes, making out with Nate like teenagers no doubt, so Blair was stuck with Vanessa. Well, she had been stuck with her before.

"You want a drink?" Blair asked warmly.

"I probably shouldn't. I'll end up making a complete ass out of myself in front of Dan. Besides, you not drinking are you?"

Blair's eyes widened slightly; she didn't know that Vanessa knows. But Vanessa wasn't livid and not pulling her hair out, so Blair decided not to make a big deal out of it. _There's a first time for everything._

"I don't care," Blair began, "I'm sure the baby will live." She remarked. "And also, you should not be worried about making an ass out of yourself; Dan should be right here right now trying to win you back. Instead of talking to that bitch." Blair stated boldly. "I'm sorry." Blair said timidly.

"Yeah, um sure." Vanessa replied awkwardly.

"So what's the situation, Abrams?"

"We're friends." Vanessa responded whilst Blair ordered their drinks.

"Friends?" Blair laughed a little." We both know you and Humphrey were never just friends."

Actually, she and Dan had been friends before, best friends, ever since they got locked out of the same party together eight years ago. It was so fucked up how Dan and Vanessa had come this far together, yet they were right back to where they had begun.

"Yeah well, it's not like we can go back to how we were before, you know? We have to…take it slow." Vanessa said hesitantly. Things were great, just great. Here she was, at a fashion show, sitting with her "friend" who slept with her (boy) friend and wasting her work on a stupid runway and watching Dan charming the models.

"He wants to sow his oats." Blair said randomly, Vanessa shot her a confused look. "He wants to sow his oats, he's afraid he won't have enough…other girls before he settles down. Then he'll come running back to you because you're the one." She said reassuringly.

"I'm not waiting forever." Vanessa said.

_If Blair and Serena had anything to do with it, she certainly would not be waiting long._

--

Nate and Serena sat slumped on a sofa sipping Cristal champagne together, his arm around her and just chilling out. Nate could barely contain himself around Serena; she was just too beautiful to remove his eyes from. They had a great time together, he wanted to protect her, and he wanted this live to last the rest of their lives.

He wanted to marry her.

Serena didn't have an exact reason for declining the proposal; however, Serena preferred to say she was simply delaying it. After all, she said "someday". Serena was that girl who was like the hummingbird she had seen in St.Bart's when she vacationed with Blair five years ago. The hummingbird didn't stop at just one flower; it took nectar from all the beautiful flowers around it. Serena was the same, so many different boys, race car drivers, musicians, actors and doctors to date.

But we all know Nate Archibald was far from just another guy.

Just then, Kati Farkas and Chuck Bass joined Serena and poured themselves each a glass of champagne. Serena rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand Kati Farkas. The obnoxious gossip who just never. Shut. Up.

"Where's Blair?" Nate asked Chuck, what the hell was he doing here with Kati Farkas. Before Chuck even had time to answer, Kati cut in.

"I always knew that like, you and Nate are destined. You're like the perfect couple." She commented. "How did Blair take it?" She asked in her fakest voice. Serena wasn't tipsy anymore.

"We're fine. Better than we've ever been, actually." She replied coldly.

"But didn't you like, F her BF when you were BFF's?" Kati said, smiling at her own phrase. Nate downed his drink and Chuck pointed out into the crowd.

"There's Isabel. Why don't you go to your best friend?" Chuck said literally pushing her out into the crowd. "She's been pestering me all fucking night." He remarked in disgust. "And speaking of; here's Blair."

Blair came strolling over, hand on her stomach. She was pissed at the fact that she couldn't get drunk out of her mind with the rest of them. Nope, because that would be far too immoral for a pregnant girl, especially if you're a Waldorf. She plopped herself onto the lush white leather couch, probably designed by some Italian.

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked Chuck, appalled.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Talking to fucking Kati Farkas all night? Seriously. When your pregnant girlfriend is at a bar, lurking in the shadows with baldy." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for depriving you of my company." Chuck said softly and offered his hand. Blair reluctantly took it.

"What's the deal with Vanessa and Dan these days?" Nate asked intrigued.

"Don't know don't care, Nathaniel." Chuck replied lazily. Well, it wasn't like he was lying.

"She says they're I quote, "Friends." Blair said dismissively. Serena let out a laugh and refilled her champagne glass.

"Well, lets get them together. We're snowed in this tent, come on its not like we're getting out if it any time soon." She said suggestively.

"Serena, they're not panda's. You can't put them together and expect them to just mate." Chuck slurred.

"Well I like it." Blair commented. "In fact I was going to say the same thing. Great minds think alike S." She smiled at her best friend and the smile was returned.

"So what are we going to do? Lock them in a dressing room?" Nate said joking.

But Serena and Blair were certainly not joking.

"Great thinking, boyfriend. Lets stick them in one until they come out holding hands again." Serena said excitedly. Blair grinned. If there was one action that was going to clear her conscience, it would be getting Dan and Vanessa back where they belonged; with each others. And besides, Serena owed them after the favor on Valentines. The four smiled cunningly. Time for action.

"What should we call this mission Chuck?" Serena asked. He smiled again.

"Operation lets get Dan back with Vanessa." He replied.

"Again with the originality." Serena commented.

--

"So we'll take care of Vanessa" Blair directed at Chuck.

"And we'll get Humphrey." Serena said to Nate. Chuck rolled his eyes, wanting to avoid this situation as much as possible.

"I'm sure me and Nathaniel would much rather smoke up?" He said to Nate. Nate shook his head. He was strictly herbal these days.

"You don't get a choice." Blair said sternly and began her trek for Vanessa.

"You were not kidding when you said she was the boss." Chuck said to Nate and they laughed.

"Come on you." Nate grabbed Serena's hand and they pushed their way through the restless crowd, they wanted to be out partying by this time of night, not stuck in a tent. Even if it was full of Chanel.

"Do you ever think that Dan and Vanessa just aren't in love anymore?" Nate said to Serena. She raised an eyebrow as if he had just said the most absurd statement ever.

"They belong together; it's just how it's meant to be." She said simply.

"You now who else people said that about? Blair and I. And I've always been in love with you." Serena blushed slightly.

"We were different." She said feebly. "But I know Dan and Vanessa. And well, if this doesn't work we'll just forget it. Okay?"

"Okay." Nate replied. After all, he knew what it was like to be in the "meant to be couple."

Serena's cell vibrated violently.

_We have Vanessa, you got Dan? X_

No, Serena and Nate did not have Dan. Blair worked fast. Serena flipped her cell closed and seen one Dan Humphrey sipping Champagne with two models by his side. Serena bounced over, relieved that he hadn't attempted to leave. There was no escaping now.

"Humphrey!" She greeted warmly.

"Hey Dan." Nate said. "Let's get you a drink."

Dan gave a bewildered look, he was onto them.

"It's okay I'm good." He said slowly.

"No, man. Come on." Nate and Serena ushered Dan to towards the bar, Serena grabbing his champagne and downing it herself. It was a wonder she was still standing at this stage in the game.

"Hey." Serena whispered to Dan. "You know you still love her." Dan gave her a sad look.

"She doesn't love me. And to be honest I don't blame her." He said huskily.

"She'll forgive you because she loves you." Serena flipped open her cell.

_We got him. x_

Blair replied in the space of twenty seconds.

_Good. Because we have her held hostage in a dressing room. She wearing red converse, make it quick, S! _

"I am not going here." Dan said finally. Nate grabbed his arm.

"Look man, she's waiting in a dressing room for you. If you don't come now, this could be it." Nate said. "Are you willing to give up on this? Or you just going to screw your pride and go for it with this girl?" He said with passion. Dan gave a confused look. He was the poet.

--

Serena scanned the floor looking for converse clad feet, and she was alerted by Blair Waldorfs impatience.

"Great, you decided to show up." She grimaced. Serena smiled playfully; Blair should know her well enough to know that she was always late, always. The girl would probably be late for her own wedding.

"Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed. Dan waved awkwardly at her. Actually, awkward was an understatement and Chuck was at the bar getting refills to keep himself occupied from punching Dan's hot face.

"She's here." Serena said bluntly, waiting for Dan to enter.

"Go, man." Nate urged.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and frowned. "I can hear, you know!" She shouted. Nate opened the dressing room door, pushed Dan in and grabbed the broom from the guy cleaning up after the mess everyone was making and stuck it through the handle, so the door was jammed shut. Serena and Blair laughed in excitement, and for the first time in a long time, they were back in the tenth grade again. Nate smiled.

"My hero." Serena murmured in his ear and kissed him.

Nate really was the hero of the Upper East Side, Serena's knight in shining armor.

After all, nobody does it better.

--

It had taken three hours, forty six minutes for Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams to finally get with the program and sort their situation out. And the best thing about it was Gossip Girl heard _everything _as it happened. Everybody was long gone into the snow, frolicking and what not. Serena desperately wanted to join them but she had already witnessed the break up, why not witness the make up? "Fucking took them long enough." Chuck said when they finally came out.

--

Nate and Serena finally got back home to their townhouse. Serena collapsed onto the bed, her head pounding. It was three in the morning.

"We did good, didn't we?" Nate said smugly.

"We always do. People like us? We are in high demand." She said joining in the smug fest. Nate chuckled and lay beside her.

"Do you want pop tarts?" He asked blatantly. When he and Serena were kids, that was all they would eat, pop tarts. She would sit in his kitchen, with out a care in the world and joke around with her Natie.

"You're crazy." Serena began. "I love you."

And for the first time in his life, Nate could say, a hundred percent completely sure of,

"I love you too."

Serena's cell vibrated again. "I hope that's your cell." Nate laughed.

_We did well, didn't we? x_

Blair. The type of girl who texts her best friend at three in the morning just to make sure she's okay. Serena smiled.

_Nobody does it better x_

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

I know it hasn't been long, but unless you've been hiding away on the moon for the past million years; you'll know that the residents of the Upper East Side move fast. About four hours ago, **D **was flirting shamelessly with models, **spotted: V **holding hands with **D **as they come out of a dressing room together, with friends **B, C, N **and **S **standing by to witness all the saucy details. Me? I'm jealous. **Spotted: N **and **S **walking home, taking stops to make out along the way, with the knowledge that not only are they the hottest couple in the room, but possibly the whole of the Upper East Side. **Spotted: C **and **B **giving **N **and **S **a run for their money, if you know what I mean ;). However, how long can things possibly stay as blissful as they are now? It just goes to show a lot can happen in one night. And what could possibly happen next? And please, if you are really desperate to know if I'm that tall handsome guy in the black shirt or the beauty in the emerald green Marc Jacobs dress, stop. Because that's the only secret I'll ever keep. Stay curious, though.

You know you love me.

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**So what did you think? This is one of my favorite chapters so far personally! Let me know what you think. And thanks in advance for the reviews :D**


	18. Someone to stay by your side

**Chapter 18, yay! I can't believe this went from a small-ass one-shot to a multi-chapter story :). Thanks for the reviews! And please review this chapter and most importantly, enjoy.**

You're gonna need someone to stay by your side

When Serena van der Woodsen was younger, she would always come home to the empty townhouse. Her parents were always visiting friends, attending a charity function or at a ball somewhere. The Van der Woodsen's owned half the floor and Serena would just be there. Alone. But now that she and Nate had finally got with the programme, she always had someone to come home to. Nate Archibald would always be there when she came home, no matter if she came back at three in the afternoon or three in the morning. Serena loved that. She loved peering from behind the massive living room door to see him just watching TV or reading or something. She loved the way his amazing emerald eyes would see right into her soul. You didn't know anyone in the Upper East Side had one of those, did you?

You know what else Serena loved? Chuck Bass's birthday bash, each one more debauched and decadent than the last. Chuck was turning twenty three this year, he was young, he was beautiful and he had Blair Waldorf on his arm. And he knew it.

Nate rose from the couch and yawned. He smiled at Serena's arrival and greeted her with a kiss. Whenever Nate kissed Serena, it was like a pleasant jolt of electricity surged through her whole body. She couldn't get enough of him. Inside the beautiful twenty two year old model that turned heads everywhere she turned, she still was that eighteen year old who was madly in love with Nathaniel Archibald. And Nate? Every day he woke up and wished someday would be today.

"Chucks birthday tonight. You're coming right?" As if he needed to ask. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm staying in to read the bible. Of course I'm going, and I'm dragging you with me!" She said wrestling him against the white leather couch. Nate didn't even have to try. He would be dragged willingly.

"What do you think he wants?" Serena mused. Of course, we all know what Chuck really wanted. For the child in Blair's body to be his, not anyone else's. Looking at Chuck in his designer clothes, playful "let's have a fucking good time" smirk and attitude, he wasn't exactly the conventional family man. But he was in love with Blair. "Honestly?" Nate began, "I think we both know the answer to that." Serena's smile reverted into a frown.

"Well since we can't make miracles, let's get him something a little more realistic."

"Forget Chuck." Nate said huskily and pulled Serena onto his lap. His finger tugged gently at her neck, leaving their mouths centimetres apart.

"Forget Chuck." Serena agreed, with that huge grin painted on her face.

--

"You know nobody does a party like Chuck Bass, Blair." Chuck said smugly as he sprayed his favourite Gucci aftershave over himself. Blair gave the comment the eye roll it deserved. "Please, never refer to yourself in the third person ever again." She gasped. Chuck sat beside her on the bed and put his hand on her stomach, she immediately shifted. Why could Blair never do the right thing? Her boyfriend whom she loved more than her new Marc Jacobs cashmere jacket (hey, that's good enough when you're Blair Waldorf) would have placed her hand on his. But she didn't. Things never went according to the script anymore. "I'm sorry." She said timidly. "Its just weird, you know? There's a person living inside of me." Chuck smiled. He loved Blair letting down her guard and being awkward and venerable. Not that she wasn't beautiful anyway, but Chuck thought her extra beautiful when she let down that heavily guarded heart of hers.

"Have you started considering names yet?" Chuck asked, shocked at his own…seriousness. Blair couldn't help but giggle.

"Chuck Bass, considering names for our baby? I can't say I say this day coming. You have made me proud." Chuck gave her an eye roll back. Blair had said _our _baby.

"So I have a proposition. If it's a boy, I name him after my grandfather, Alex. And if it's a girl then you can call her-

"Audrey." Was the faster than fast response from Blair. By this stage in her life though, the Audrey obsession had wore off. But she just couldn't contemplate her daughter anything else. And honestly, could you?

--

"Shit we still haven't got a surprise for Chuck." Serena gasped as she arose from her bed and began the trek for tonight's outfit. Nate still lay there, and grabbed her arm with passion. "So?" He questioned with his perfected "come back to bed" smile, that most of the time Serena couldn't resist but she wasn't going to miss Chuck's party. It was a tradition.

"So? You weren't so relaxed when I gave you your surprise." Nate's cheeks went an adorable pink and Serena laughed. "Come on, lets go Nate we're going to be late." She insisted. Nate reluctantly rolled out of bed and grabbed a Hugo boss shirt from the wardrobe. It was an aqua blue and it emphasized his eyes. Seemed like every item of clothing did that to those eyes of his.

"There's no way we're going to get a present and be there on time." Nate said.

"We'll be fashionably late." Serena shrugged. She smiled as she slipped on the same blue Marc Jacobs dress she wore to the dinner a few weeks back, she loved that dress, because it was now known as her "that night I won Nate back" dress. They both turned around at the same time. Nate smiled, they were both wearing blue. To Nate though, Serena wasn't just blue. She was a rainbow.

Maybe it's because she painted all her fingers a different color before the parting of the red sea.

"Hey, don't worry." Nate murmured as he hugged her from behind. She didn't know if he meant about being there on time for Chuck Bass's bash. Or not to worry about marriage.

Because Serena couldn't stop thinking about the latter.

--

"And why are we attending Chuck Bass's birthday party tonight?" Dan said sarcastically. Well, sarcasm was all he knew. Vanessa applied her eyeliner carefully and smiled.

"Well, he invited me, not you. You're more than welcome to stay in with your poetry on a Saturday night." She replied with just as much sarcasm. Dan laughed. He wasn't being swarmed with models anymore; he was swamped working on his first book. It was to be a collection of short stories, but he seemed to change his idea of what the book should be based on every day. Not to mention the frequent writers block he encountered after every fucking chapter. Maybe he should just escape for a night.

"Okay." He relented. "Tonight let's actually have fun." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Vanessa loved him too much. She hated how much she loved him. Every time she was around him, it was like a gravitational pull was brining her towards Dan. But she hadn't felt that in a long, long time. So she decided to immerse herself fully in it this time. You never know with Humphrey, each time could be the last.

Or not. Not if Vanessa could help it this time around.

--

Chuck and Blair strolled into BLVD, hand in hand. Chuck has reserved the club for himself and his nearest and dearest, of course. And it just so happened his nearest and dearest consisted of over three hundred of his model, actor, actress and other friends and family. Blair looked really pissed off already, in her Chloé emerald dress. "Great. Yet another event at which I can have two drinks." Chuck squeezed her hand.

"I won't drink if you don't want me too." He offered, Blair couldn't help but smile. Chuck Bass, actually sacrificing booze? Blair Waldorf had officially seen it all.

"Of course not, it's your birthday." She said in her toughest "I'm a grown woman and I don't need alcohol" tone. Chuck smiled.

"Okay, if you insist." He smirked. "I promise I won't leave you alone tonight."

"I wouldn't leave me alone either. I mean, I look really good." She said.

"Don't be so smug, it doesn't suit you." He said smoothly.

"Being around you this long, it's to be expected." Blair mocked. They both burst into a fit of laughter. Blair just loved being with Chuck. He wasn't Nate, he was Chuck and she was the only person she could truly be herself around, apart from Serena. She loved him. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.

--

Nate and Serena tumbled out of the limo, Chanel bag in hand. Being the highly respected and loved model she was, swag was not offered to Serena, it was forced upon her. There was no way of getting a decent present on their own, so she and Nate had decided to give him a red cashmere scarf and glove chanel set. It would suit Chuck, and after all he still wore his ridiculous navy blue monogrammed scarf, so he would wear this.

"I'm sorry I took it away from you." Serena mocked an apology. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Like I would wear that thing." He scoffed. "No, that has Chuck written all over it."

"We are at the right place aren't we?" She questioned Nate. The two had been in such a rush it was a wonder they knew where they were going.

"Yep." Nate said. "Stop worrying, you seem hesitant tonight."

Serena was more than hesitant. Her favourite feeling was taking over her again…but it was like a darker version of it.

--

"Glad you finally decided to join us!" Chuck exclaimed as Nate and Serena pushed their way through the masses of people towards their friends. "Happy Birthday man!" Nate said as he gruffly hugged his best friend. Serena handed him the black Chanel bag.

"I think it's accustomed to your taste, Bass." She said playfully. Chuck opened the bag excitedly. All his presents so far, as extravagant as they were; were so impersonal. These were his friends, his real friends, so he knew this would be the best gift, whatever it would be. He fished the scarf and gloves out and a grin spread across his face.

"Great taste S," Chuck said and hugged the blond. "Not that I would expect anything less." Timbaland was blaring from everywhere and Blair detested it.

"You know you love me." Serena said playfully to Chuck.

"Drink, S?" Blair asked.

"Hell yes." Serena replied. They left the guys to themselves and made their way to the bar.

"Have you spoken to Eleanor yet?" Serena asked. It was a touchy subject, she knew that. However, she also knew, under the surface, Blair loved her mother. And her opinion mattered.

"No. And to be quite honest, I don't plan too." Blair retorted.

"Fair enough." Serena said. "But our plans never go according to plan." She laughed.

"Yes they do, and the example is walking up towards us right now." She replied cleverly. There they were the couple you wanted to scream "what took you so long!" at, Dan and Vanessa.

"Yo." Vanessa greeted simply. Serena and Blair tilted their heads towards one another, revelling in their success.

"Mission accomplished. You and Dan are with each other." Serena beamed at them and Dan blushed.

"We have Chuck's present. We should warn you, it doesn't cost as much as a car." Dan commented. It sent Serena and Vanessa into fits. At this stage, hormones owned Blair, what she wanted right now were hot chocolate, Chuck's arm around her and Breakfast at Tiffany's on the DVD player. But there was no escape.

--

It was four am when the six exited the club. They were sweaty, drunk and Blair didn't need to be sweaty or drunk to be in the worst possible mood. The girl was irritable enough when she wasn't pregnant.

"Chuck, I love and everything, but home is where I need to be, like now." She gasped, refusing to tolerate anymore partying.

"Okay, anything for you." He said, sweeping his red scarf across his neck. "See you two later." He said hugging Nate and Serena with one arm each. "I love you two, you know that? You're such great friends." Blair ushered Chuck into the limo and pulled Serena aside. And leaned her head in confidentially.

"Are you okay, S?" She questioned intently. "Is everything okay?"

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. She loved how supportive Blair was…but she couldn't tell her yet.

"Yeah, I'm good. You know if something was wrong you would be the first to know." She said.

"I'd like to think so, Van der Woodsen." Blair said imperatively. She pulled Serena into a hug. "Bye."

"Bye, Blair." Serena replied. She didn't know if that would be the last time she said it.

"We'd better be going too." Vanessa said to Nate. "Tell Serena I said bye."

"Yeah me too." Dan added. "And thanks for what you did last week, Nate."

Nate smiled. "It was that beautiful girl's idea over there. She's not just a pretty face." He smiled. "She told me you two belonged together."

"Tell her I said thank you." Dan said.

"I will. Drinks at the country club next week?" Nate decided to include Dan. _How sweet. _Inside, Dan was laughing, drinks at the country club? But hey, whatever.

"Sure man."

--

Dan and Vanessa decided to stay at Dan's place tonight over at the Upper West side tonight. His old, crumbling apartment, which nonetheless he and Vanessa loved. It was full of character and…Rufus. Dan's old, grey haired communist editor of lesser known beat poets.

They entered. Silence, just silence. The silence was so deafening. Neither of them spoke, despite the amounts of alcohol they had both consumed. It was too eerie. You know that feeling you get when something life changing is going to take place?

"Dad?" Dan shouted, it echoed throughout the apartment, bouncing off the walls. The apartment hadn't been properly cleaned in years. "Dad, Vanessa's here." Dan tried once again.

That's the moment that he knew.

Dan made his way over to the old dust ridden armchair that his dad would always kick back in.

Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. His eyes full of confusion, hurt, pain, desperation and loss. Vanessa flung her arm around him instinctively.

--

Nate's chest was rising up…and down. He looked peaceful. Serena smiled, god she loved him. He made her feel scared, vulnerable and everything all at once. She clutched her ticket from the drawer in her bedside table. She knew she shouldn't do this. But Serena was a runner. She ran to boarding school, she ran to Blair and she ran into Nate's arms.

And this time she was running to St.Barts in France. To get some clarity. She took the letter she had written Nate as an explanation. She leaned into his face and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She murmured. "I just need to go for a while. I'll come back to you someday."

--

Serena waited outside of her townhouse, her teeth chattering it was freezing. She had lied to Blair. Of course there was something on her mind. She impulsively speed dialled Blair. It only took one ring for Blair to answer.

"I knew it." She said. "What's wrong, S? Just tell me."

"I'm afraid." Serena said trying to control tears. "That I'll fuck this up. That I'll break his heart, he deserves better."

"He love's you, S. And I should know." Blair said doing her best to convince her. But Blair didn't think Serena would need convincing.

"I just need some time away." Serena gasped.

"Wait, what do you mean? Serena where are you going?" Blair demanded.

"St.Bart's." Serena said.

"Look, wait for me I'm coming with you." Blair said in a complete fit of stupidity.

"What? Um, Chuck?" Serena blurted out.

"I'm coming with you." Blair hung up.

--

Blair slammed her cell shut and awoken Chuck.

"Hey, Blair what's the deal?" He asked confused. Blair placed her hands on his.

"You know how much I love you, don't you? And you understand that I'm not leaving you. It's just Nate's gonna need you-

"Wait? Blair what? Slow down." Chuck said his voice groggy.

"Serena's going to France. Alone. And I can't her do that by herself."

"What about Nate?" Chuck said defensively.

"I guess after the proposal she got scared or something." Blair said as she packed furiously. Chuck immediately got up.

"She can't do that, she love's him, and she tried so hard to win him back-

"I know Chuck, but the girl gets scared too!" Blair exclaimed. She never meant it to sound that harsh. Chuck looked at Blair sadly. It was all too good to be true, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry." Blair said quietly and hugged Chuck. "But that girl is my best friend and I have to make her see the mistake she's making." Chuck understood. He hated it, but he understood. He'd do the same for Nate. "Nate's gonna need you." She repeated.

"And Serena needs you." Chuck whispered.

"I need Serena." Blair whispered back. "Wait for me and I'll wait for you. Deal?" Blair asked as if her life depended on it.

"Deal." Chuck smiled.

--

Serena was waiting in her limo when Blair knocked on the window.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You came." Serena smiled. Blair returned it.

"Of course I came. You're gonna need someone to stay by your side."

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

So tonight was the night of our beloved **C's **birthday bash. I was there, and I can tell you, it was fabulous, fun and fucking amazing. But would we expect anything less from **C**? **Spotted: D **and **V **clearly back on track and happy about it too. Of course, they were totally out of place at the bash, but it's not a party until somebody had crashed. And speaking of; **spotted: S, **tears streaming down the poor girls face at four thirty in the morning (yes I'm up late people) what's wrong, **S**? Are things with **N **not as blissful as they once were? Well, **S **has run away before. **Spotted: B **entering **S**'s limo. Is the duo running away together this time? What will they do? How can they possibly come back, or do they even plan on doing so? We all know it wasn't pretty when **S **came home again last time, and something tells me it's going to be no different next time around. And one of my sources, curiousboy77, has informed me that **J **has been at Grand Central. Why is she home? Will you find out first? The answer is no, because I am Gossip Girl. And I know everything before you do :

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**So what did you think? Some cliff-hangers thrown in , couldn't resist. Next chapters going to be just as dramatic. Two updates in one weekend, I'm quite pleased with myself :D show your appreciation by reviewing? Please, please, please with Penn Badgley on top? **


	19. You gotta go there to come back

**Thanks for reviewing ****:) please review this chapter as well and most importantly, enjoy.**

**--**

You gotta go there to come back

--

Serena sat slumped in her passenger seat, Blair's brown chestnut hair strewn over her, because her head was on the taller girls shoulder. She was dozing peacefully as the plane made its way to St.Barts in France. But Serena couldn't sleep. She was much, much too caffeinated. At least that was her excuse. Nate was the one keeping her awake. Beautiful Nate. Her Nate. Sexy Nate. The man she loved. She hated herself for running away, but she needed clarity. And in the Upper East Side, you can't get that. Blair snorted as she woke up. The girl didn't know if she should be even flying with the baby. She rubbed her eyes. Her mascara was smudged, her face pale and her hair a mess. Serena wasn't any more graceful at seven in the morning. Welcome to pregnant B and heartbroken S.

"What are we doing?" Blair sighed. Serena remained silent, how could she answer when she didn't even know what she was doing?

"Um…we're gaining perspective on current events." Serena replied feebly. Blair raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I got pregnant. Then-

"Then you broke down. But as your BFF it's my duty to pick up the pieces-

"I got over it with dignity." Blair said loftily. Serena chuckled.

"And disowned your mom along the way." Serena retorted. The other passengers seemed to be enjoying the little soap opera unfolding before them.

"S. People don't run away unless their running from someone." Blair said bluntly. Serena stared out the window. Blair squeezed her hand reassuringly, as if to say "please tell me."

"Nate proposed." Serena said almost inaudibly.

"Oh." Blair said shock evident in her tone. It was strange and awkward. She and the same man were planning to get married about three weeks ago. "S, isn't this you wanted all along?"

Serena had wanted this; for the longest time. For Nate to be her boyfriend and for Blair to be her best friend without clawing each others eyes out. And now, after twenty so years of pain, angst, anger and betrayal she had finally got it. What was holding her back?

"I do want it…its just…everything's happened so fast. A few weeks ago you broke down whilst we were picking out dresses for you and Nate's wedding, now he's proposing to me." Serena gasped. "You gotta admit B; it's not exactly perfect timing."

"Serena van der Woodsen. Nate and I are over. I know it's still kind of weird and everything but the point is, I knew it was over before it started. Nate is in love with you. And if anyone knows it; I do." Blair said earnestly. "And besides, there's no such thing as the perfect time."

"Marriage is…unnecessary." Serena insisted. "Look at our parents, between them they've had more affairs and flings than weddings. I mean, what is so wrong with just being your own person until the end of your days? At least then you won't get humiliated…" Serena trailed off. If anyone had been humiliated lately, it was Blair.

"I know," replied Blair, her blue eyes thoughtful. "I hear what you're saying, but I know someday you'll get married to him. You may be a free spirit and all that but, I know you'll be walking up that aisle someday. And I'll be the maid of honour. Just make sure the wedding is after I have this baby." The two shrieked with laughter. Weddings, babies and actual responsibility; and it seems like it was just yesterday that S and B were drawing Buck Naked on Nate's bare torso.

--

Dan's trembling fingers found their way to a cigarette pack. He placed one into his mouth, lit it and took a long drag.

His father died.

Dead.

It sounds surreal. Because even though we know one day our parents will die, you don't think about it. You don't prepare for it. Maybe that's because there is now way to adequately prepare for it. Because the sharp pain of loss doesn't fade.

It was the kind of sadness, despair and quietness Vanessa had spent years of her life trying to capture on a roll of film.

Vanessa walked in with a mug of steaming black coffee for her boyfriend. His eyes were red. He sat slumped in his father's favourite armchair, staring into the distance, unable to speak or make eye contact with either Vanessa or Jenny, who was lying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. Dan's mom was off gallivanting in Europe. And to be honest, he didn't want her here right now. _With him. _Rufus deserved more than this.

"I'll call Serena." Vanessa said solemnly. Rufus was always there for her, she was going to miss him.

"I think they might be away." Jenny said quietly.

"Oh…how do you know?"

"Read on Gossip Girl the two hopped into a limo, with suitcases." Jenny replied.

"I should call them anyway…just to let them know."

Dan sipped from his coffee. He knew he should be strong, for his sister and his girlfriend. But right now, he wanted to stay weak and frail. The way he was feeling right now, it felt as though he couldn't summon the energy to ever leave this chair.

"Okay." Was the only word that came out of his mouth. His mind was too busy thinking. Racing, and analysing. Dan was an over-analyser. So you can imagine how fast his mind was like right at the moment. After taking a huge gulp of coffee, he left for his room. Maybe to write a poem, maybe to just stare some more.

"You wanna hang out in my room, Jen?" He offered. They always used to do this when they were younger. But then Jenny's double D's popped out and she started smoking joints with Nate Archibald, and Dan actually got a girlfriend. Ever since attending Waverly Academy, Jenny liked to think she was on her way to becoming the successful, mature and strong woman she had always strived to be.

But right now, she was vulnerable and shattered. The girl was seventeen. She felt like she was seven. And when she was seven, she always used to hang out with her older brother. He was all she had. He was all that was left of her dad, who was not exactly Upper East Side royalty, but she loves very much. And if Dan was the only piece of him left, she would cling onto him. She'd let Dan be over protective and stubborn. She'd let him be strict and full of weird poetry. Because that's exactly what Rufus was like.

--

Nate rubbed his temples. His tussled blond streaked hair was a mess. He was a mess. He had gotten used to waking up to her every morning; exactly how he always pictured it. Exactly how he'd woken up with her when they were fifteen years old. It was hot, sweaty and pure perfection. Like he could never feel enough of her, stare into her eyes long enough or stroke her blond locks for too long. He grabbed the note from the bedside table and read it for the fifth time that morning.

_Dear Nate,_

_I'm in love with you. And I'm not going away because I don't love you or want to be with you. I just wish things could be easier for us. Three weeks ago, you were happily engaged to my best friend. And that doesn't go away because it fell apart. There's still a lot of baggage from our past. I just hope that whilst I'm away, I'll have some clarity and figure out how to be with you without feeling the past being dragged up. I understand if you're angry, hurt and confused as to why I'm gone. All I can hope is that when I come back, you'll take me back and maybe even forgive me._

_I Love You,_

_Serena xoxo_

He placed it carefully back on the table. They were happy and had everything going for them. At least…that's what he thought. And they were on their way to marriage and just being together. His green eyes were full of hurt.

Knock.

Nate made his way over slowly to his door. And there was the guy himself.

"Chuck. Hey."

"Nathaniel. They're away on holiday-

"Wait, they?" Nate asked confused.

"Blair left too. She said she had to help her best friend." Chuck said the cockiness and charm gone from his voice. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while."

"How long did she say they would be gone for?" Nate asked hastily, probing for answers.

"Nate, we live in a world where there is no credit card limit. They're gone for as long as they want." Chuck replied, hurt and realisation in his tone. Nate's head was in his hands.

"Fuck." He said. "We should go out there, get them back-

"Nate," Chuck began as he walked inside, "they're scared just…leave them be for a while. If we force them to come home they're going to want to leave even more." He said exasperated.

"Why does she do this?" Nate said in desperation. "Every time I get closer to her she just…goes away on me." Chuck felt sorry for his best friend.

"She loves you. She's not leaving you. She needs time." Chuck stated.

"Time for what?" Nate asked.

"Time to…gain perspective on current events." It sounded less ridiculous in his head.

Nate lit a cigarette and Chuck contemplated steering the conversation away from the topic of B and S, but how could they when they were the only two people the boys were thinking about right now?

After a long silence, Chuck said, "Where did we go wrong? I mean seriously; I wrote her a fucking poem. Okay, I paid someone to do it for me but it's the thought, right? I take the girl back after she sleeps with Humphrey and now…this." Chuck said.

Nate took a long pull on his cigarette. Serena had always been like this; perplexingly unpredictable. One minute she'd be laughing at a cloud shaped like a toilet seat or something equally as ridiculous, the next she'd be broody, wistful and sad. It was impossible to tell what was flying around in that gorgeous blond head of hers.

"I know where I went wrong." Nate said.

He didn't need to explain. Chuck knew him too well for explanations.

--

Serena was sun bathing in her white Gucci bikini, beside Blair in her D&G red one. Blair was frustrated, stupid fucking pregnancy.

"So…is there any way of knowing who the father is before the babies born?" Serena enquired.

"I wish." Blair gasped. "I wish I could just pop the kid out now. I hate being this fucking fat." She snapped.

"Blair, seriously, there's barely a bump yet." Serena giggled.

"Whatever. I'm starving." Blair whined.

Serena's cell began ringing incessantly.

"Answer that piece of junk before I throw it into a pool." Blair commanded.

"Okay, okay keep your pants on." Serena said, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Serena…it's just um, where are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I know it's kind of fast but Blair and I are in France." Serena replied.

"Oh…um…Rufus is dead." Vanessa didn't know how to really say it.

"Oh my god." Serena face turned sad. "What about Dan…how is he?"

"Best as can be expected I guess. He won't really talk." Vanessa said serious.

"We'd be there if we could be-

"No, it's okay I get it. When do you get back?"

"Um…I and Blair haven't exactly set a date."

"Oh…the funerals in two days time so… well good bye and come home safe."

"Okay. Vanessa I'm so sorry."

Vanessa hung up.

"What's wrong?" Blair sensed Serena's sadness.

"Dan's dad has died." Serena turned around to see a sad Blair Waldorf.

"When's the funeral?"

"In two days." Serena said blankly.

"You know…not that I'm suggesting we're in a hurry to get back to the boys but…this is something we could go home for." Blair suggested.

"We should." Serena said knowingly. "Just…lets stay a couple of nights and we'll go is that cool?"

"That's cool." Blair replied smiling. Not that she was missing Chuck terribly or anything.

--

_Two days later_

Nate Archibald woke up to an empty apartment and an empty heart. He and Chuck had spent the previous nights drowning their sorrows in bars and hotels, wondering if the girls would ever come back. They hadn't called, or even sent an e-mail. He flipped open his Mac and checked his e-mail, wondering if Serena had even considered him for the past two days.

_Nate_

_I'm coming home soon. Dan's dad, Rufus died and me and B are coming back for the funeral. But that's not all I'm coming back for._

_I love you, and I shouldn't have left you like that. _

_Heres a photo of me and Blair on a beach. We haven't really been doing much, just relaxing. She hasn't stopped complaining about how "fat" she is, but seriously, isn't she the nicest looking pregnant woman ever?_

_I wish you were here. Too much._

_S xoxo _

Nate read the first two lines over and over, relief crashing over him. She was coming back, today. Thank fuck. He couldn't help but smile. _She always came back to him. _

Rufus died?

--

Chuck's head was throbbing uncontrollably. He had been on a bender which lasted several days with Nathaniel, and boy did he regret it. He checked his e-mail, wondering if Blair Waldorf had officially disappeared off the face of the earth.

_Chuck,_

_It's too hot, sweaty and French out here. I would like it if I wasn't dealing with Serena's commitment issues and whatever. It's crap. And you're not here. And I'm coming back; Humphrey's dad had died. I hate to advocate it, but it did a good job of forcing that blond ass bitch home. You know, I love that girl far too much; I left you to drag myself out here? And I would send you a photo if I wasn't so fucking fat, so I refuse to post such a mess on the internet. Would want GG to get a hold of that now, would we? ;)_

_Love you,_

_B __xoxo._

Chuck laughed at the email. What Chuck loved most about Blair, was the ability to make him laugh when she wasn't even trying. And he found her constant moaning quite endearing. And then it kind of hit him. Dan's dad had died. And as much as Chuck hated Dan right now, the guy had a heart. Chuck flipped open his cell and called Nate.

"Hey. So did you check your email?"

"Yeah, they're coming back." Nate said optimistically.

"Yeah and Humphrey's dad died." Chuck said.

"Yeah…you think maybe we should…go over there or something? I mean; for Vanessa and Jenny too. It' the funeral…isn't it? If Serena and Blair are going, we should." Nate said. Nate had good breeding. And with good breeding, came good manners.

"We should." Chuck agreed, to his own surprise.

--

"I despise funerals." Serena breathed as the two were on the plane home. Blair sighed. She was just glad to be going home.

"Don't you kind of…want to go home, S?" She queried. Serena didn't reply. On the one hand, she wanted to fling her arms around Nate and kiss him until her lips were too swollen to do that anymore. But on the other hand, as we all know, you can never go home again without doing it the hard way. Serena gazed out the window.

"It's just, I did this in the heat of the moment, you know? I didn't think it through and because of it I and Nate could be over-

"I doubt that," Blair interjected, "with you two, it is never over." Blair said bluntly. The girl spoke the truth.

"I don't know…" Serena trailed off.

"Well I do. Just be with him." Blair replied.

"Being with Chuck has really made you…more decisive." Serena mused.

"Being with Chuck and being pregnant." Blair corrected.

"I hope it's a girl. We could take her out shopping, dress her up and keep her away from the influence of Chuck." A genuine smile graced Serena's for the first time in days.

"Yeah I want a little girl too." Blair said dreamily, looking down at her stomach, as if she was telling the baby to be a girl. "Remember the time we ditched my parents to go home on Christmas day?" Blair said fondly, Serena giggled.

"Like I could forget that. That guy Flow sending me a fucking parrot? God I couldn't wait to leave." Serena said, like it had just happened a week ago.

"We are now beginning our decent on JFK international airport. The temperature is fifteen Celsius. Thank you for flying with American Airlines, we hope you fly again with us."

"Home sweet home." Blair said happily.

--

The funeral dragged. The sense of loss just overwhelmed Dan completely. He didn't try to wipe his tears, he let them flow. His voice choked several times on the pulpit. It shocked Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate to see a man so dismantled. It made them think about their parents. Blair straightened out her black Chloé dress. She couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She had a heart, even if she scarred her daughter with her condescending attitude and sneers of superiority and her ability to make Blair feel inferior without even trying.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Blair struggled with her decision to forgive. So many choices.

--

"Serena." Nate's grin was so big, it was totally inappropriate for the situation. But he couldn't help it.

"Nate." Serena said, smiling back at him.

Nate wanted to tell Serena off for leaving him like that. But he couldn't. His fists clenched involuntarily. Because she was back, and he wanted her, as much as he hated himself for it. And Serena couldn't live a lie forever. She made a beeline for Nate in her black gown. He looked so beautiful in his suit…handsome, her knight in shining whatever. It's official; funerals are romantic.

"Hey." Serena said again.

"Hey. Are you coming back to Dan's apartment?" Nate asked, his emeralds locked with her navy blues.

"Yeah. We should be there for him. He'd do the same for us." Serena said, even though she knew Dan would probably want to be locked up in his room, but she wasn't going to leave a friend alone at a time like this. "Nate, I don't know what I was thinking, it was fast, stupid and really-

"It's okay. You're back now." Nate said, as if struggling to believe his eyes.

Black never looked better.

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

The reigning queens of the UES, our beloved **B **and sexy **S **are back. Are you excited as I am? When the girls come back, that means the drama does too. **Spotted: S **and **N **talking outside a church, smiling bashfully at each other. How sweet, will they get back together? **Spotted: D **breaking down because of his father's death. **GG **sends her condolences, **D. **But I have to admit, I am kind of looking forward to all the angst drama **D **is going to provide us with over the coming weeks. Question and criticise my morals all you want people, but if you're looking for morals, honey you're looking in the wrong place. **Spotted: C **feeling **B**'s baby kick during the service. How sweet, but not exactly the ideal setting? Some questions for you all to think about; will **S **and **N **remain star crossed lovers or just come to their senses? It's make or break time; place your bets. Will **J **remain in the UES? Or will she return to rule in Waverly Academy? And who is the father to the little bundle of joy currently in the fabulous **B**? **D **or **C**? So many questions, but don't worry; I will know all the answers soon enough. And I will be here to glamorize, dissect and blow totally out of proportion every little wicked detail our Upper East Side royalty get up to. It's what I do.

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**Please review (: let me know what you think and if there's anything you want me to throw in or whatever.**


	20. Serendipity

**Hey! (: Another day of being grounded, another chapter. This is set about a week after Rufus's funeral.**** I also stole a Chuck line from the show too, so forgive my lack of creativity on that one. I planned on making this chapter focus on C/B, but sorry, mostly N/S and B/D interaction. Review and enjoy!**

--

Serendipity: the art of making beautiful discoveries or a fortunate accident.

--

Blair Waldorf stood on the stoop of the building where the Waldorf penthouse was located. She had no idea as to where her mother was, but something drew her here. Okay, apart from the fact that she'd lived here, but truth be told, she was spending more time in Chuck's decadent townhouse with views of central park. It was her second home. Or maybe it was her first, after all; home is where the heart is.

"_I traded my freedom for your happiness." _Her mother told her once. Blair was fifteen and on her way over to Nate's townhouse. She didn't do anything to provoke her mother to say such a thing, but then again, did Eleanor ever need probing to insult? After she'd said that, Eleanor stared and fiddled with her wedding ring. _That's where I got it from. _Blair thought to herself. Chuck had informed her of her habit of constantly twirling her little ruby ring around her finger. Blair hadn't noticed it before until Chuck drew her attention to it. Bass always did have an eye for detail.

So maybe her mother _did _know all along that good old Harold played for the other team.

"Hey Blair." Dan Humphrey's voice called. Blair spun around in her new Manolo's and smiled. "Hey, Humphrey." She greeted, glad that he'd distracted her from the family flashbacks. "Um, what are you doing?" Dan observed Blair just standing in front of the penthouse. "Deciding whether or not I should go up there to call truce." Blair admitted. "Where's Vanessa?"

"My apartment, making dinner." Dan said.

"Is Jenny still here?" Blair asked eagerly.

"Um, yeah the school's allowing her to take some time off so…"

"We should all go out some time. You know, have some fun, even though I have this rascal in me." Blair felt herself cringe. _Rascal?_ And there we were thinking the girl couldn't possibly have a maternal bone in her beautiful body. After all, she was her mother's daughter, although she hated to admit it.

"You should go up there, talk about it." Dan suggested his hazel eyes serious. They were glazed or something…almost tears surfacing but not quite. "You know, it's not worth it. She's your mom."

"I know." Blair admitted. "It's just…she's stubborn, I'm stubborn, and neither of us ever gives in to one another. And when one of us does, it's like the others ones losing…or something." Blair said, amazed at the sheer complexity of her and her mothers relationship. Blair's stare averted from his eyes to the pavement.

"Do you want to go a walk or something?" Dan offered.

"Okay. But I refuse to sleep with you this time." Blair said playfully.

"No sex. Damn." Dan said with sarcasm, as Blair heels clicked over to join him.

--

"Well if it isn't my second favourite girl." Chuck Bass said as he glided over to join Serena at the Compton Hotel bar. "Cosmo for the lady and JD's for me please." Chuck ordered the bar tender.

"Somebody is in a great mood." Serena swirled around in her bar stool. Chuck flashed a smile, Serena's mouth curled up into an almost smile.

"And why wouldn't I be? Life is just…perfect." He said dreamily. He noticed Serena roll her eyes and said in a more sympathetic tone, "Why, things not so good on team blond?"

"There is no team blond." Serena said simply. The bar tender gave them their drinks.

"Whatever. If I do recall; we do devise the best of schemes. But we shouldn't have to do that; because Nathaniel misses you, and needless to say, love's you." Chuck said heartfelt.

"I know…I supposed to meet him now. I'm just nervous, that's all." Serena mused. "What if I fuck this up?" She asked Chuck. He smiled in amusement. Serena. On the surface the girl with the perfect world, perfect man and perfect career. Really, she was just a perfect mess.

"It won't change anything. You've both fucked up before; it hasn't stopped you two from running back to each other. I know you and Nathaniel well enough to know that."

"Team blond." Serena replied mischievously and gave Chuck a high five.

--

Nate had arranged with Serena to meet at his townhouse for dinner. Nathaniel Archibald had a dedicated staff of chefs cooking for him all his life, so he was going all out to win his girl back; once and for all. To make sure she'd stay this time, stay forever. He'd get his dream girl back this time, he could just feel it. He wanted to write a letter, letters between them had become their thing. They found it so much easier to express themselves on paper rather than words.

_Serena,_

_The thing is…I miss you. I miss us. Nothing ever frightened me as much as that morning when I woke up to find you gone. It was like losing you all over again, and I couldn't bare the thought of it. I know the funeral was well…weird, but it was just good to see you and talk to you again. It was like a whole part of my life was missing. It took a while; but I understand why you left. Marriage…one day I would love it, and you're the only girl I could ever make that commitment too. I'll wait for you. Remember when I came to visit you and Blair up at Yale? You told me never to leave you. I never will. And now I'm asking the same of you; never leave me. Come home. You're strong, elegant and I've never been as jealous as when I seen you with Humphrey when we were seventeen. Or that time you kissed Chuck when we were fifteen, trying to make me jealous? Well it worked. It worked far too well. And I'm afraid I punch the next guy who gets a chance with you. I want to be the man you need me to be. Because I have to be with you. _

_Love always,_

_Nate._

Nate smiled. Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

--

"Did you ever hate your father?" Blair asked bluntly. Dan raised an eyebrow. It had been a week since the funeral, but let's face it your fathers death doesn't go away in a week. That's because it never goes away.

"Um, sure we had our differences sometimes but we loved each other. We'd always talk, every time we had a fight it would be forgotten in a matter of hours." Dan said smiling. The first two days after his dad's funeral, he and Vanessa just lay on his bed beside each other, he only exited to go to the toilet and get coffee. In that time, he had written twenty two poems, each one more heart wrenching than the last. It helped him realise that he should remember the good times.

"Yeah? Well, I and Eleanor aren't exactly as forgiving." Blair said, staring at the tree with the inscription on it. "Hey," she grabbed Dan's hand and led him over to the tree to show him.

"Why are we looking at a tree?" He enquired, taken aback.

"Isn't this the most fabulous tree ever?" Blair said, shifting from the morbid topic of parental death. Dan scanned the tree and smiled to himself.

"Fuck…what we did was really wrong." Dan said, guilt running through his voice. Blair frowned. Well, it was going to sprout into conversation at some stage, all joking aside.

"We made a mistake. We make mistakes. You know, all my life I've seeked perfection. Perfection at Yale, perfection at Yale and everything else. But I've actually learned that perfection comes in the most unlikely things. Like Chuck Bass." Blair smiled to herself. "And I know you've found that with Vanessa. She was freaking you out, Chuck was gone. We were drunk and it was a mistake. We're only human."

And this was the moment Dan Humphrey gained a newfound respect for Blair Waldorf.

"I love her." Dan said, as if he was surprised.

"Of course you do."

"I should go." He replied, smiling. "You know, go up there and patch things up with your mom. You won't regret it."

"Okay. But if I don't come out alive, there is blood on your hands Humphrey." Blair made a strange movement with her hands. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. See ya Blair."

"See ya."

--

"She didn't come." Nate Archibald told Chuck Bass over the phone, head in his hands, and heart in his throat. He blew out the candles.

"What man?" Look, I was talking to her a matter of hours ago; she was leaving to see you." Chuck replied.

"Well, she's not here. You know? I think it might be over-

"Bullshit, Nathaniel. Look…you can't wait for her, go out there and sweep her off her fight, knight in shining armour and all that. Go find her." Chuck said it like it was the most obvious thing. Nate's eyebrows furrowed…maybe because he and Serena never worked out…maybe it was just meant to be that way?

"Nate? One thing I've learned…in the face of true love, you don't just give up. Even when the object of your affection is begging you too."

"You're right. I'm going to find her…tell her everything. Bye Chuck." Nate clicked off. He grabbed his military style green jacket and left his townhouse. Time to win back the girl of his dreams. Then his cell vibrated.

_Find me. S x_

Nate smiled. He was always happy to hear from Serena, but _"find me?" _The Upper East Side was not exactly small and knowing Serena being as spontaneous as she is; it would probably take all night. And as the street lights shone on his blond hair and New York partied, his emerald eyes lit up with hope. An emotion which Nate Archibald had not felt in a long time.

--

Serena van der Woodsen was gazing at the moon, under that tree in central park. She waited, silently, for Nate. She had been waiting since seven, when she was supposed to have dinner with Nate, but this is Serena. Like she could ever stick to the script? No, she wanted to make things more unpredictable than they already were. All she did to help Nate was send too words, find me. She didn't know if it was enough. But the blond always was a big believer in fate…destiny…and that movie Serendipity was her favourite of all time. Normally, Blair was the movie girl but for tonight, Serena was the star. One in the morning; how long had she been waiting here, six hours? This girl had way to much free time on her hands. Serena let out an exasperated sigh. This was really pathetic anyway, waiting under a tree for the love of your life? Things would have been a lot easier if she just went to the goddamned dinner. But things in Upper East Side were never that simple now, were they? Serena put her hands on the dry grass below. It was a crisp March night…morning.

"You sent me out to find you." Nate's voice enveloped her. That gorgeous, sexy voice of his. "Found you." He sat beside Serena under the tree.

"I'm sorry for this. I can't do anything right lately, can I?" She said.

"That's not true. Here." He said, placing the envelope into her hand.

"You always find me."

"Well, somebody has to." Consider the knight in shining armour role perfected. "Hey look; the past is the past. What matters is that right now, in this moment, I love you." Serena's pale skin turned a shade of pink.

"I love you too."

Nate leaned in; close enough so Serena could smell that all too familiar smell of sandalwood soap the maid stocked in his bathroom as a child…it was always there, like a carrot dangling right in front of her. The Nate side of her body hummed with excitement. Then he captured his lips with hers.

It was the kind of lip lock that makes the world disappear into nothing right at that moment.

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

Rumor has it (and in this town rumor always has it right) that **B **had a major blowout with her dear mother a few weeks ago. Oh, the complexity of the mother-daughter relationship, the rivalry, the jealousy and cutting remarks to each other. But as the old saying goes; mothers always know best. **Spotted: B **and **C **making their way to **B**'s penthouse, perhaps to make things up with mother? Good luck with that, **B**, try not to stand to close to any knives. **Spotted: D **treating **V **and **J **to dinner at the Tribeca Star. Glad to see that **D **has decided to actually come out of his room. And last, but most certainly not least; **spotted: N **sweeping **S **off her feet under _that _tree. Took you long enough, **N**. Seems like everything is in it's right place in the UES right now and you may be surprised to hear it makes me happy. Why? Because that means it's only a matter of time before chaos comes into our lives to wreck havoc again ;)

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm not done with this story yet (: and ****I LOVE reviews****! Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know.**


	21. S finally bags her dream boy

**Update time (: OMG Gossip Girl finale was amazing? So much NS XD! It made me so happy. I couldn't help but be pleased from the DS and NV break up…it's about time! I can't wait for the second season. Until then I'll fill the ****void with fanfic. I've decided to do a time jump. Keep in mind that it's eight months later and Blair is about to give birth. I'll fill in some blanks as I go along. Thanks for alerting and adding the story to your favourites (: Review and enjoy! **

**--**

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey Upper East Siders!

Remember when **B**'s bump first sprouted out of nowhere that fateful February? Remember how yours truly was the first to know and tell you about it? Well I'm back to dish all the dirt on the drama surrounding that little bundle of joy. Is it going to be a bundle of **C**'s swagger, arrogance and charm? Or is it going to be **D **junior; complete with starbucks and notebook in hand? And what about our favourite golden couple, **N **and **S**? One of my many sources informed me that we were so busy debating and discussing **B**'s bump that we failed to notice that **N **proposed to **S. **And it's now November and she still hasn't made her mind up? It's crunch time **S**, clocks ticking. A guy as hot as **N **is not going to wait forever, even if you are that model on every fricken Billboard we drive past. I'll be watching, I'll be watching all of us. It's going to be a wild and wicked week. **B** is going to need a hell of a lot of morphine to get through this pregnancy; better sniff it up.

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

"I still think you should have had a baby shower." Serena van der Woodsen told her best friend Blair Waldorf as they sipped soy lattes on their favourite little café along Fifth Avenue. Blair's eyebrows furrowed. The thought of a baby shower annoyed her, it's not like she needed the gifts. This girl had access to Cyrus and Eleanor's fortunes and wrote articles for Vogue. But this was Serena, the princess of the Upper East Side; any excuse for socialising.

"I honestly could not give a crap." Blair snapped, irritated. Serena was the only girl able to tolerate Blair's increased levels of bitchiness recently. Well, she had dealt with it before. Chuck and Nate opted to spend their time "shopping for the baby and at the office" but seriously, Chuck didn't have an office, he modelled. And okay, Nate now had an office. Most of the time they were drinking and shopping for themselves. "I'm thinking I should go and find out the sex of the baby." Blair suggested in a more timid tone. "After all, we've bought all this stuff and we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy."

"No, B, where's your element of surprise?" Serena asked in a playful voice. This was the difference between Blair and Serena. The blond loved surprises, anticipation and delving into the unknown. Blair hated surprises. Hated them.

"I just think we should…" Blair trailed off, because Serena was making her best puppy dog face. Blair rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "It won't stop kicking." Blair said, grinning. "Here." She grabbed Serena's hand and placed it on her stomach. Serena let out an excited whopping noise and the rest of the café turned around and looked at her for a moment. Blair and Serena giggled.

"You do understand I'm bringing a child into our mess. The mess created by us." Blair said afterwards. Serena stopped smiling for a while. It really was a mess. She sipped her coffee and observed all the foliage on the street. New York was always so beautiful in fall. Actually, it was beautiful all the time, no matter what the season, the Upper East Side always decided to stay beautiful. Serena looked Blair straight in her eyes.

"This child's going to be okay. At least it's our mess. Our fabulous mess."

--

Nate and Chuck sat with their scotches slumped at the back of the Tribeca star hotel. They were both bored out of their minds with nothing to do.

"Fuck," Chuck began, "this baby cannot be Dan Humphrey's." Nate set his scotch on the table and glanced at his watch.

"What if it is? I mean…you're still going to be there for Blair right?" Nate questioned. Chuck sat in silence fir a moment. "Man, you're hesitating. That's not a good sign." Nate chuckled.

"I am not hesitating." Chuck replied. "I'm Chuck Bass and I do not hesitate. Of course I'll be there for her. But if its Humphreys kid, where do I fit in?" Chuck said, gulping down his scotch.

"You don't fit in, force yourself in. Besides, I bet it's yours." Nate said, growing tired of Chuck's complaining.

"Yes well Nathaniel I don't really trust what you bet on." He said sceptically. Over the past few months and over the summer, Chuck believed in looking reality straight in the eye and denying it; the baby was his and that was that. But it wasn't really, because maybe, just maybe that baby would end up locked in its room one day, with Jimmy Eat World blaring out of the windows and the kid inside writing poems about love and death. The thought petrified Chuck, time to steer the conversation away from baby talk.

"How's Humphrey these days anyway?" He asked casually, as if he couldn't care less. Nate and Dan had kind of been friends over the summer; Dan would always be invited along for drinks and whatnot. Although, half the time he didn't show up.

"Best as can be expected I guess." Nate replied. "Jenny's back at school and everything so I guess their just trying to get back to normal…or the closest they can get to it." Nate pulled out his cell and scrolled down the contacts list. He decided to call Serena and spend some time with her. He needed time away from everyone and everything. Except his girlfriend of course.

--

Serena and Blair had just stepped into the elevator whilst they made their way up to the Waldorf penthouse when her cell vibrated. Blair's Jimmy Choo's clicked and Serena noticed. "I can't believe your wearing heels and you could go into labour at any time." She commented. Blair smiled. "You know me S, I've sacrificed comfort for style my whole life. Why stop now?" Serena's cell vibrated against her skin. She fished it out of her handbag and flipped it open.

"Hey boyfriend." She greeted happily.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Caller ID, genius." Serena teased.

"Yeah well I was thinking we could go out tonight and do something. Just you and I. Whatever you want." He suggested. Serena smiled. When Nate and Serena were together, they really were that couple that made you sick with jealousy just looking at them. They were young, they were fabulous, they were blond and they were in love. And they knew it.

"How about we just stay in tonight. We don't need to go out." Serena said relaxed. Blair gripped Serena's hand. Her face was stained red and her eyes were wider than wide. A look of sheer horror was plastered across her face.

"Why not go out?" Nate asked huskily.

"Because Blair's water just broke all over my shoes." Serena replied.

--

The elevator door revealed a completely horrified Blair Waldorf, floor soaking and a blond tangled mess beside her. Blair squealed, "Shit, I'm pregnant, S where the hell is Chuck Bass? Oh my god I'm pregnant-

"Okay," Serena began calmly and held Blair's face, "I'll call Chuck okay? Should I go get Eleanor?" Serena asked carefully. Blair paused. Eleanor.

_Flashback_

_Blair stood outside her penthouse door. She knew her mother would be inside. Her mother wasn't exactly as fit to party and do drugs and drink with the rest of her friends as she used to be. Now, she'd spend all her nights drinking and the days recovering from it. Blair fidgeted with her keys. To go inside, and face possible decapitation or stay outside and never speak with her mother again. Decisions, decisions. Then Blair remembered what Dan had told her a few minutes ago. About how she should go up there and just make amends. Blair was then brought back to reality as Chuck squeezed her hand. _

"_It's okay if you don't want to go in. We don't need her, you know?" He said, his voice with that husky lit to it. _

"_I want to…and then I don't want to. Oh, fuck it." Blair said and opened the door. "Mom?" She called out. Her voice bounced off the apartment walls, maybe Eleanor wasn't here. Or maybe she was. Blair entered her mothers room to find her lying in her bed, looking exhausted and pale._

"_Blair." Her mother said quietly with a hint of surprise. Blair immediately sat at her mothers bedside, with a concerned thoughtful look on her face._

"_Mom…what's wrong with you?" Blair questioned._

"_Well…I…" Her mother had a look of sadness in her eyes. Eleanor Waldorf Rose was sick. Something was wrong. _

"_Mom. Just tell me." Blair demanded. Chuck stood in the doorway, observing everything._

"_I had a heart attack a week ago." Eleanor spitted out bluntly. Blair's eyes were glazed over. Tears were about to fall, but they didn't. _

"_You could have died…and you didn't even call?" Blair asked desperately. Her mothers stare averted to the expensive four foot vase. _

"_I didn't want to worry you." She said timidly. Blair stood up quickly._

"_You didn't want to worry me. Thanks, mom for your consideration." Blair wailed dramatically. Chuck went over to her and gave her a fleeting hug._

"_What in God's name is he__ doing here?" Eleanor asked viciously, her nose turned up. "I thought at least after I talked to you you'd work things out with Nate-_

"_Nate and I were long over before you disowned me." Blair replied with just as much venom in her voice. Chuck chose to stay silent, he didn't really want to get involved in this._

"_What did you come here for anyway? To give me another heart attack?" Eleanor yelled. Blair didn't reply. Eleanor just was not going to get over the fact that her Blair bear was in love with a Bass, not Archibald. Chuck decided to get involved._

"_Hey. That was a little harsh, don't you think?" He said. Eleanor mocked a laugh. Blair stormed out of the door. Eleanor looked into Chuck's eyes. Chuck knew he should be on Blair's side; completely, but part of him saw a mother who just didn't want to be weak in her daughter's eyes. "She's pregnant. She came here, despite everything you've said. She's your daughter, why can't you just forgive her?" Chuck sighed, waiting for a response. A smile came across Eleanor's face._

"_All my life I've wanted the best for my daughter," she began, looking out of the window. "The best clothes, best school, best college and the best man. Blair constantly told me that the man for her was Nate Archibald. And then all of a sudden the wedding is off, Serena's with her ex-fiancé and she's pregnant with a Humphrey or your child. I have to ask questions. It's like over the past year everything has changed. I'll admit I was angry with her when she first told me about the baby. And Blair can criticise and say how harsh I am all she wants. But someday, when she holds that baby in her arms she'll understand." Eleanor said. Chuck stared at her for a moment. _

"_I'm not Nate," Chuck said almost inaudibly, "I won't break her heart." _

_Sometimes mothers don't always know what's best for their child._

--

"Blair?" Serena asked hastily, looking for a response.

"No." Blair shook her head. "The last thing I need is Eleanor."

"Okay." Serena understood. "I'll Chuck then." Serena dialled Chuck's number. "Chuck, Blair's water broke she has to get to the hospital now." She said urgently. On the opposite end of the line Chuck paused. What could he do?

"Um, okay Nate and I will be waiting at the hospital then." He stammered. Shit. Fuck. Well, he was desperate to find out who the father was…so now he would find out.

"Okay." Serena hung up. "Limo lets get the limo to the hospital." Well, Serena wasn't exactly nurse or doctor material. The elevator seemed to take two hours getting to the ground floor and Blair was growing impatient. "This pain is going to kill me." She whined as Serena ushered her into the limo. Serena smiled. Her Blair was going to attempt to raise a child.

--

Blair shrieked. Chuck just held her hand and laughed throughout her birth. He couldn't help himself, pregnant Blair was hilarious. Nate, Serena, Dan and Vanessa were in the waiting area sipping disgusting hospital coffee and laughing at Blair's expense.

"I hope she'll be okay with this kid." Vanessa said thoughtfully.

"She'll be fine. She has us and besides…she'll want to be everything Eleanor wasn't." Nate chuckled. He wondered what he and Serena's children could look like. Blond…tall…and tan. They'd be best friends with Blair's kids no doubt. Nate was kind of freaked out about being a father though. The captain was a little lacking in the hugs department. Chuck stepped outside and signalled the rest of them to come in. Serena grinned with excitement at seeing the baby. Dan stopped for a while and looked straight at Chuck. God, he wished he didn't sleep with her. He had been dreading this for months…what if Vanessa just didn't want to be with a guy who had a kid with her friend? Vanessa clutched his hand. "It's okay. Whatever happens." She said reassuringly. Although it was killing her…she couldn't bear the thought of it being Dan's.

"Okay. I love you." Dan said simply as they made their way in.

--

"Hey Humphreys." Blair greeted Dan and Vanessa in a groggy voice. Vanessa laughed, she would _never _see Blair Waldorf like this again; all messy hair and baggy eyes. Serena sat in the chair beside her nursing a little bundle. "This is Audrey Elizabeth." Blair said yawning. Chuck couldn't stop looking at her. But he wasn't trying to work out whose eyes she had. He didn't care. He loved her already, Humphreys or not.

"Can I hold her?" Nate asked shyly. Serena passed the baby into his arms. They both looked down at her. Blair looked at them, her two best friends.

"You'll be her god parents, won't you?" She asked sheepishly. Truth be told, she was going to ask Dan to be the god father. But Nate and Serena would be there for this child and she knew that. They were always there for her.

"Of course." Nate replied grinning. He gave the baby to Dan. He and Vanessa smiled down at her. Oh yes, she was Blair's child. "She's a cutie." Vanessa quipped. Chuck wanted to reply, "Well she is my child." But he couldn't. He didn't know that yet. Dan gave the baby back to Blair. She looked down into Audrey's cobalt blue eyes…her eyes. And for a minute, all the selfishness, longing and discontent were gone. This child was all that mattered. And this child was going to be fucking fabulous, even if she was wrapped in last seasons Marc Jacobs's cashmere baby pink blanket.

--

"I feel bummed for Dan and Chuck." Nate told Serena as they strolled down Fifth Avenue. Serena grabbed his hand. "I mean, think of what it's like to be in that position." He said, his green eyes filled with thought. Serena was concerned for her friends too.

"They'll be okay. Her and Chuck are the real deal." She said optimistically. "They'll wind up married." Shit, she thought to herself. Every where she turned and whatever she said marriage (which was a sensitive issue around Nathaniel) came up. Why couldn't she just shut up? She fiddled with her multi coloured beaded bracelet and felt her cheeks heat up. Nate smiled. "You're blushing." He stated triumphantly. Serena never blushed. She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, composing herself. Nate fiddled with the Tiffany's box inside his coat pocket. He always carried it around with him, waiting for the perfect moment. The moment when Serena would finally jump into his arms and shout, yes, yes, yes! But maybe this wasn't the perfect moment. They were outside Saks, not exactly Nate's location of choice. But he remembered what Blair had told him once over the summer; there is no perfect time. With Blair's blessing, Serena navy eyes and adorable pink cheeks and the crisp fall air surrounding them, Nate decided he couldn't wait any longer. There was no other way about it; Serena was the one for him. He fished out the little box out of his Gucci coat pocket and like the gentleman he was, got down on one knee. And this time, Serena didn't stop him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, frightened of the prospect of being rejected in the middle of Fifth Avenue with some people staring at them. Serena smiled.

"No." She replied. "I think the question is…will you marry me?" Nate grinned and slipped the diamond on her ring. "God, Nate its heavy-

He pressed his lips against hers.

--

Disclaimer: All the names of places and people have been altered and/or abbreviated to protect the innocent, namely me.

Hey People!

Some things never change, after all love trumps all. **Spotted: N **getting down on one knee to propose to the beautiful **S**. She slipped the ring on her finger. They are two beautiful peas in a pod, so insanely perfect for each other that you want grab them and ask, _what took you so long? _Well, with a guy as gorgeous as **N**, who can blame her for accepting? Looks like the long time triangle of **B**, **N** and **S **has finally come down to two. I must admit, I am going to miss all the drama it's provided us with over the years. It's the end of an era, people. (Tear) **Spotted: B **and **S **rushing into a hospital. A source told me that **B **gave birth to a little baby girl, let's call her **A**, shall we? I'm excited, if she's her mother's child that means she's a little bundle of drama. **Spotted: J **at Yale, perhaps for an interview? Like **B **and **S **before her, I am sure she will be attending. Now the big questions: Is that bundle of drama **C **or **D**'s? What will planning **N **and **S**'s wedding do to the rest of the gang? What could possible be more chaotic that being born into all this drama? It's been a crazy year thus far. Looks like next year will not disappoint either.

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

**Should I do one more chapter of the NS wedding? Or should I leave it here? Let me know! And please review.**


	22. Everything In Its Right Place

**So this chapter is nothing spectacular. It's just setting up things for the wedding, so I'll probably do another two chapters after this. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Hey People!**

Have you ever wondered how long it takes to change your life? How much time is enough time to be life altering? A month? A week? A day? Or in our beloved **S, N, B, C, D, V **and **J**'s case a year. Think back people, last year we thought that **B **and **N **were destined to be together and live happily ever after and all that crap. But it turns out that was only **S**'s cue to enter. She got her dream boy back and here we are, a year later gearing up for the true wedding of the year. Not that I need to tell you this, but it's going to be huge. Tensions will be high between **B **and **E**. **Sightings: J **and **V **shopping in Bendells for something suitable to wear to **N **and **S**'s wedding. **D **buying books at the strand bookstore. **B **and **C **taking the baby out for a stroll, looking every bit the happy family. Is **B **really over **N**? Who the hell is that kid's daddy? Will **D **stay with **V **without scanning the room for anything in a skirt? And will **S **do the old routine of running away, or surprise us and actually stay with the gorgeous **N**? Will I ever stop talking about any of the above? Never.

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

Serena twirled the ring around her ring finger. The free spirit Nate and Blair had known and loved (and hated) over the years was getting married, committing to something. She smiled. Nate Archibald was the only man she could actually commit too. He was the only one for her. She suddenly got out of her bed and slipped into her "that night I won Nate back" dress. She was getting married in two weeks time…she amazed herself. Serena thought she could never get married, because the man for her was already claimed by Blair. Even when he planned to propose to Serena, the ring somehow ended up on Blair's finger. And now she had her own ring. Nate was with her. Blair was on her side. Serena smiled. The slightly depressed girl of five years ago was gone. She looked into the mirror and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail. Life could actually work out without Blair Waldorf pulling your hair out.

_Bendells; now. – B_

Serena smiled. No way was motherhood going to mellow Blair Waldorf.

--

Serena found herself staring at herself in the mirror an hour later; she was in a cream wedding gown. It was designed by Vera Wang (nothing less for the future Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald of course) and Blair smiled.

"You look stunning, you know that?" She said earnestly.

"Yeah…I'm getting married." Serena sighed dreamily. Visions of Nate in an Armani suit and his beautiful eyes and hair and Natie smell floated into her head.

"Yeah it's exciting…more than exciting." Blair stated.

"Where's Audrey?" Serena asked. "She better not be with Bass, he'll have her sipping martinis from her milk bottle." Blair laughed.

"She is with Bass. But actually, Dan and he are taking a DNA test…" Blair said quietly. Serena frowned.

"Audrey is Chuck's." Serena said as if it was a universal truth. Blair looked into the distance. She certainly hoped Audrey was Chuck's. "What about the situation with Eleanor…has she seen the baby yet?" Serena ventured. Blair looked into Serena's navy eyes again.

"She keeps calling. I keep hanging up." Blair replied.

"Some things never change." Serena laughed. Blair chuckled.

"You and Nate are going to be so happy together, S." Blair said.

_Flashback_

"_You and Nate are going to be so happy together, Blair."_

Part of Serena wanted to tell Blair to shut up and stop making her have flashbacks. Blair sensed Serena's anxiety. Serena's eyes glazed over.

"Oh shit, you're not going to break down on me are you?" Blair asked. Serena laughed.

"No it's just…I don't know, B." Serena laughed. "I want this marriage to work. No flings or divorces or any of that crap our parents had to go through. Because I love him."

"I know you do. And it's going to work. Because he's Nate and you're Serena."

Serena smiled. That was enough for her.

--

Dan Humphrey and Chuck Bass sat slumped in the waiting area, desperate for news. Chuck held baby Audrey tight. He loved her too much. He wouldn't let the girl out of his sight. When she cried and woke himself and Blair up, he would always be the one to get up and hold her and wait for her to drift back to sleep. Most guys would hate having to do this, but Chuck would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Blair was the angry parent who was too adjusted to the lazy life to get up. Chuck liked it. Dan and Chuck stayed silence. Nothing could be said. If one of them had said anything, it probably would erupt into a fight. The tension was that overwhelming.

"We found a match." The nurse said, bursting through the door. "A mister Bass?" Chuck grinned with relief.

Chuck didn't believe in god, but he thanked him anyway.

Dan smiled. Thank fuck for that. "Hey." He began to Chuck. "I'm happy for you." He said. He didn't really know what else to say.

"I'm happy for me too." Chuck said with a smug smile. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well…see you." Dan said awkwardly. Chuck looked down at Audrey. For the first time, he wanted to do something nice without an evil motive.

"Come to dinner on Saturday." He shouted.

Dan called back, "Sure."

Chuck smiled down at baby Audrey. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I knew you were mine, yes I did." He said in a cute voice. Baby Audrey gurgled happily. That evening, Blair informed him that there was vomit on the lower part of his red Hugo Boss shirt.

--

Dan got home to his and Vanessa's apartment in Williamsburg. "I'm not the father." He said, relief racing through his tone. Vanessa broke into a grin. "Thought it didn't matter to you." Dan teased, grabbing Vanessa and hugging her tightly.

"I lied. Of course it mattered." She said in a joyful voice. Thank god that kid wasn't Dan's. The man she loved didn't have Blair's kid. Now Vanessa's next target was to make sure the only kids he would be fathering would her kids. Her weirdo, artistic and poetic kids. "I knew that kid was too pretty to be yours." She said playfully. Dan kissed her. All was well in tortured souls land.

--

"She's mine." Chuck exclaimed as Nate Archibald opened his townhouse door. Nate smiled.

"That's great, man. Did you tell Blair?" Nate asked.

"I'll tell her when she gets back from shopping with Serena. She's mine." Chuck repeated.

"Come in." Nate welcomed Chuck inside. "Hey baby girl." Nate said to Audrey.

"So you finally got your dream girl." Chuck said as he sat down. "So Nathaniel are you actually happy?"

"More than happy. I'm marrying Serena and for the first time it feels like everything's going to work out right, you know?" He said huskily.

"Yes I do. I know I have my dream girls." He said, cringing inside. "Celebration dinner, Saturday. I mean, there is a lot to celebrate."

"My fiancé and I will be there." Nate replied.

"Looks like happiness _is_ on the menu."

--

Serena placed her dress and other items into the limo. It drove off, leaving her and Blair on the street. Blair frowned in surprise. "What the hell, S?" She asked. Serena smiled.

"I was not being entirely truthful when I said we were going home." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Blair replied sarcastically.

"You and I are going to Eleanor's to fix this once and for all." Serena insisted. Blair raised an eyebrow, half stern, half amused.

"You are joking, aren't you?" She asked blankly. Serena shook her head. "Fuck you Van der Woodsen. Just fuck you."

--

In a flurry of brown and blond, Serena and Blair came into the Archibald townhouse from the pouring rain outside. "I can't believe you got me soaked to just to see my mother." Blair snapped. Serena just laughed lightly.

"You totally love your mom. And you totally love me for helping you fix things with her." Serena beamed. Blair smiled at her.

_Flashback_

_Blair and Serena entered the Waldorf penthouse timidly. You never know when the cat could show its claws. "Girls." Eleanor smiled at Serena first, then at Blair. _

"_Hello Eleanor," Serena began politely, "Blair and I just thought we should pay you a visit. We haven't seen you in so long." _

_Eleanor was taken aback. "Actually, Serena darling do you mind if Blair and I have a moment?" She asked. Serena smiled knowingly. _

"_Of course." She walked into the living room._

_Blair tensed. Her last attempt to reconcile with her mother resulted in complete silence between them for months. _

"_I am sorry." Eleanor said. Blair looked into her moms eyes. _

"_Eleanor Waldorf, apologising?" Blair said in a fake state of surprise. Eleanor smiled._

"_I'm trying to be serious here Blair. And I also want to be a part of my grand daughter's life. What did you name her?"_

"_Audrey Elizabeth. Hopefully Bass in time." Blair replied, looking for approval from her mother. That was all Blair ever wanted. _

"_I see. I love you. And if Chuck Bass is what makes you happy…then so be it." Eleanor conceded. _

"_Good. Glad to hear it." Blair said, hugging her mom. Eleanor was shocked for a while._

"_Come on. Let's join Serena. I cannot believe she is getting married to Nate." Eleanor commented._

"_Sure about that?" Blair tested._

"_Okay, I can see it." Eleanor giggled._

--

"Hey you two. Or three." Serena greeted Chuck, Nate and Audrey. Blair took her daughter from Chuck's arms. And said quietly;

"She's yours?"

"Of course she is."

Blair smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have baby puke all over your shirt." She commented, disgusted.

"I could not care less." He said huskily.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Serena said as she plopped herself onto Nate's lap.

"You're telling me." Nate said, his heart was racing and he kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

--

**What did you think? Up next is the wedding.**


	23. Always and forever?

**Enjoy :)**

**Hey People!**

I know it hasn't been long, but I am just too wired to sleep! **N **and **S**'s wedding is tomorrow! I'm certainly excited. And of course I was invited. If you were, score and if you weren't, well it's going to be okay anyway, because believe me, I will know every little saucy detail the gang get up too. They better be on their best behaviour. What about our other couples? Will seeing **S **and **N **tie the knot inspire them enough to realise that life is too short to be without the one for you? Something tells me after all that's happened recently, **D **and **V **won't be so quick to rush into marriage. (What kind of wedding would that be anyway? Eww) so that leaves me thinking maybe **B **and **C **might be going up the aisle? And especially with that blue eyed cutie **A**, they should totally become a happy family ASAP. I guess I was wrong about tensions running high between **E **and **B**, **spotted: B **and **S **going into the penthouse to make up with mother once again. And something told me it went well. **Spotted: N **and **J **having drinks at the Tribeca star. Wonder what they were discussing? **Spotted: D **and **V **making out like a couple of teenagers in central park. And **spotted: Mama B **and **mama S **shopping, for something blue and something new?

**What to wear?**

As I'm sure you are aware; you can't show up at this wedding in your average outfit. Oh no, it's time to pull out your dads Amex. Mix one pair of Gucci heels with a Marc Jacobs skirt and a Chanel clutch. Careful not to outshine the bride though. Oh wait, that's not possible. Consult Vogue or Cosmo for extra advice.

Is this wedding really going to be the happy ending? Come on people, seriously. We all know a wedding is just another opportunity for a classic bitch slap.

You know you love me,

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

--

"Come on lets get of here S!" Blair Waldorf urged her best friend out of the Archibald townhouse, as if she couldn't get her out of there quick enough. "You know its bad luck to spend the night with Nate before the wedding!" She said, grabbing Serena's hand and leading her out. Blair was all about tradition. She was still a romantic. Serena held back for a moment and looked at Nate.

"We're getting married tomorrow." She said dreamily. Nate grinned. Marriage really scared him when he was younger. Maybe that was because it was Blair everyone wanted him to get married too. And now he couldn't wait to call Serena his wife. Everything was going to turn out okay. He looked into her eyes one more time and leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Serena pulled back. "Bad luck, remember?" Nate put his hands on her waist and said, "If this is bad luck then I want to be the unluckiest man alive." And the he pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away. "I love you. See you tomorrow." She murmured. Nate's smiled in disbelief. Because the simple truth was, he was still sixteen, scared and in love with Serena van der Woodsen. She swished out of the door and it shut.

"Nate what are waiting for? Time to enjoy your last taste of freedom." Chuck Bass began, tightening his tie. "We're going to Bungalow." He said, ready for a night on the town.

"Yeah I know. Let's roll!" Nate shouted in that high school party voice.

He smiled to himself. It was kind of ironic. Because Serena was his freedom.

--

Serena woke up to hazy surroundings. This was Serena van der Woodsen, legendary party girl. Her hen night was not exactly…civilised. She was still in her old clothes and Blair had a copy of vogue sprawled over her face. Kati, Isabel, Vanessa and Jenny were scattered over the Waldorf penthouse. Enter one Eleanor Waldorf and Lily van der Woodsen.

"Rise and shine, Serena! You're only getting married!" Lily trilled. Her daughters rolled out of the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice cracked. Blair snorted and threw the vogue against the wall.

"Eight o'clock. Now time to get your hair and make-up done!" Lily said, pulling her daughter up and plonking her down in front of a dressing table, fluffing up her hair.

Blair got up and smiled sheepishly at her best friend.

"Are you excited?" Blair asked. She couldn't tell. Serena was a mystery, it didn't matter how close you got to her, and it was still hard to work her out. Serena rubbed her eyes.

"Excited doesn't cover it." She replied hazily. Serena breathed heavily in and out again.

"Is that…nerves?" Blair asked surprised. Serena laughed lightly.

"B, it's eight o'clock. How the hell are we supposed to get to Connecticut by ten?" She asked exasperated. The ceremony was to take place in the "backyard" of the Van der Woodsen country estate. Actually, it was more like a few acres rather than a backyard. Serena wanted to stay in the city though for her hen night. She tried to compose herself.

"S, they're called planes. Remember the big metal things we went to St.Bart's in? Did I mention we have Cyrus's private jet at our disposal?" She giggled in response. Typical. Blair was more prepared for this wedding than Serena was.

Serena stared outside the window. It was the seventh of December, Saturday. It was snowing. From the Waldorf penthouse, Central park looked like a fairytale winter land. People were shopping and preparing for Christmas. Serena smiled. This would be her first Christmas together with Nate. And he would be her husband. They'd lie in front of a log fire and drink hot chocolate. To Serena, commitment had never sounded sexier.

--

"You know the plan right?" Chuck Bass said bags under his eyes. Nate cocked an eyebrow. Of course he knew the plan; he hadn't stopped thinking about the plan.

"We take the jet to Connecticut, I get married…and we have a fucking amazing time afterwards." Nate replied like it was a mantra.

"Right Nathaniel. Never thought I'd see the day you were actually promising to spend the rest of your life with someone." Chuck smirked.

"And I never thought I'd seethe day when you shook the keys to your Ferrari just to amuse a baby." Nate said, whipping on his coattail Armani jacket. His tie was D&G, and a navy blue. Chuck was the best man of course. He smiled at Nate in the mirror.

"Looking sharp, Nathaniel." He complimented. Nate smiled his sexy smile. Nate was looking more than sharp. He looked…perfect. The prince that every girl wants to whisk up in his arms and live happily ever after and all that crap.

"I was talking to Jenny a couple of nights ago. She got into Yale." Nate informed him, even though Chuck couldn't care less.

"Looks like everyone is getting lucky." He commented. "She got in early, huh? Smart kid."

"Yeah, I mean she is Dan's sister."

--

"We can't fly in these conditions!" Cyrus Rose boomed. The snow was falling heavily. Actually, it was freezing. Serena's jaw dropped to the floor. Great, just on the day of her marriage, the most important day of her life, he couldn't fly them to Connecticut. Her Vera Wang gown extenuated the curve in her back and the bridesmaids, including Vanessa and Jenny were growing impatient.

"Cyrus, you are aware I am getting married." Serena said, losing her cool.

"Yeah and we'd like to get it done today." Blair snapped at her over weight, bald step father.

"I am sorry girls. It looks like we'll just have to be driven." He conceded. Serena and Blair raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"You are joking. You are going to fly us up there. You are going to make it happen. And my best friend is going to live happily fucking ever after!" Blair screamed dramatically. Just because the pregnancy ended, didn't mean the tantrums did.

--

"We are not going to make it." Serena said as she practically leaped into the limo.

"We'll make it." Vanessa assured her friend. Blair felt like screaming. It was okay for baldy, she wasn't the one getting married.

"I got into Yale." Jenny announced randomly. Serena's mouth fell open in shock. She didn't have anything against Jenny, it was just her breasts got more attention than her brains. Blair cracked.

"Jenny, darling you now we love you and everything, but this is Serena's day? One life changing event at a time." She snapped. Jenny shrinked into the corner of the limo beside the window.

"It's going to be all okay..." Isabel said, lighting up a joint. Serena, in shock, snapped it out of her hand.

"I'm getting married, you moron! Now is not the time to get wasted, At least save it for the reception." Blair's cell vibrated. Erik van der Woodsen.

"Hey, where's my sister?" He asked.

"Here, Serena." She handed the phone.

"Hairy ass!" Serena greeted.

"I just phoned you to let you know that everyone is here and we're already waiting. Never hurt to be early, right?" He said.

"Yeah…don't talk to me about it…is Stephanie there?" She asked. Stephanie was Serena's five year old niece and flower girl.

"Of course she is." Erik said. "Now get up here and get married. I'll be seeing you." He clicked off.

"Let's go, drive!" Serena shouted to the driver. Fucking limo drivers.

--

Nate paced the enormous bathroom in the Van der Woodsen's estate. In a few hours, he was going to be a married man. Married. Spending the rest of his life with one woman. The rest of the wedding party had got the train from Grand Central. All the rest of their families were there, although some couldn't make it because of the weather.

"Hey son." The captain came into the bathroom. Nate stopped pacing. "It's an important day. I always thought you'd get married to Blair…" He trailed off.

"Yeah…well I'm not." Nate stated blankly.

"You're sure?" The captain asked. He wasn't exactly sure what he was asking Nate…but Nate just nodded anyway. Nate was sure.

"Okay. Serena should be coming soon. Good luck, son." He said and gruffly hugged his son.

--

Snow lightly fell on Nate's Armani shoulders as he waited for the girl of his dreams to say her vows. He looked at all the guests. His parents…his groomsmen…and his best man, Chuck Bass. "They're not here yet. The bridesmaids?" Chuck said intently, worried.

"They'll be here." Nate said with false confidence. Serena was supposed to arrive half an hour ago. People were growing uneasy and fidgety. An awful tension seemed to crash across the room. And for a moment, the slightest moment, Nate worried that she…ran away again.

--

"Fuck Blair." Serena said sadly, leaning on her maid of honours shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Here's your something blue." Blair said, palming a blue garter in her hand. Serena slipped the garter on.

"Thanks B. I just…I wanted this to be perfect." Serena said wistfully.

"I wanted this to be perfect for you." Blair replied earnestly. "And you know what? It will be."

"We're nearly there, honey." Lily said reassuringly to her daughter.

Blair fiddled with the hem of the bridesmaids coffee coloured dress. It was Chloé. Serena sighed, impatiently.

--

Another half an hour later, Chuck asked Nate if he should call Blair. Nate shook his head in response. People were growing extremely uncomfortable and baby Audrey crying wasn't helping.

"Have you called them?" Dan asked Chuck.

"Nate says not to. They'll come, I know they will." Chuck said smoothly.

Silence. A terrible silence, the kind of silence that crushes your ears. Nate's eyes welled up.

She wasn't coming, was she?

All of a sudden, he felt the same way he did when Serena left for boarding school. Like his life could never be the same. Nate stormed down the aisle, gasps and idle gossip stared flying across the garden.

"I knew this would never happen, he's meant for Blair Waldorf."

"I heard Serena cheated on him with a Humphrey."

Then, in a haze of gleaming golden hair and cream, Serena burst into the garden. Her espresso colored bridesmaids behind her.

"Nate!"

He turned around, relief crashing over him.

She was here. She wasn't running away. For god's sake, he should have expected this,

Serena was _always _late.

--

Serena and her bridesmaids walked up the aisle to the altar. The priest was ready.

"Sorry." Blair mouthed to Chuck.

Nate stared into her eyes, grinning.

"Nate…" she whispered.

"I was getting worried…when you were late… I didn't think you would come." Nate said, his eyes sparkling.

"And what? Miss out on spending the rest of my life with you?" Serena said, blushing.

--

Chuck Bass led Blair outside into the estate's front garden. Maybe it was that he had just seen a wedding; the way it should be. Two people who are in love making a commitment to one another. Or maybe it was because he couldn't take his eyes off Blair. He was in love with her. It was that simple.

"I want you to know," he began huskily; "I am not doing this because we've had a baby recently. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything but I've been waiting to say this for a long time." Blair smiled. Chuck got down on one knee. And for a moment…everything else disappeared.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening a Tiffany's box to reveal a huge canary diamond. Blair felt like crying, but she didn't.

"Well…if you insist." She said, slipping it on her finger. Chuck smiled bashfully.

--

Serena and Nate danced slowly in each others arms.

"We made it." He whispered. "Throughout the jealousy…tears and Blair…we made it."

"We did." Serena replied huskily.

"I have always wanted this. It just feels good to be together." He said and kissed her forehead. Serena raised her head.

"I'm pregnant."

Nate's eyes expanded. He broke into a smile. "Serena…I…um, what?"

"I'm sorry…I just, I'm sorry." She said.

"No don't be sorry. For anything. I know I'm not."

Neither of them was sorry.

They never meant to fall in love.

It was an accident.

The most fortunate and beautiful accident.

--

**Please review! And there's an epilogue as well. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like the thank everyone who has ever read and/or reviewed this story. Especially ericca13, alistedfreak, GAislove, mars494, sabergirl1005, and chairforever, who have been with this story from the beginning, Everyone's reviews were so encouraging.**

**You know I love you!**


	24. Three Hearts: Epilogue

**Enjoy :)**

**Three Hearts**

In a flurry of dove grey cashmere and blond hair, Cassandra Archibald glided into her and her parent's townhouse. Nate Archibald and his wife Serena were lounging in their living room. Cassandra was their eldest child. And she was her mother's child; completely. The same pale blond almost to good to be true hair, chiselled face and defined bone structure and that 'you can't stop looking at you, can you?' smile inherited straight from the Van der Woodsen. What she had got from her father were those green eyes of his, those emeralds that saw straight through your soul. Nicholas was Cassandra's younger brother. He had Serena's navy blue eyes, and was basically the male version of Cassandra.

"Hey, get in here." Nate insisted on his daughter joining them. Cassandra was fifteen years old, which meant every boy that had hit puberty, wanted her. Cassandra invited your attention without demanding it.

"Yeah, come hang out with your old ass parents." Serena joked. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I can't mom, it's Friday you know I'm meeting Tristan." Her daughter said exasperated. Tristan… the sexiest boy who attended St.Jude's school for boys. Tristan Humphrey, son of the critically acclaimed author Dan Humphrey and film producer Vanessa. With his dark hair, tan skin and rippling biceps, he was the boy every girl wanted to be with. Except he was Cassandra's Tristan. And kind of Audrey's. She let her blond hair cascade onto her shoulders and her mother peered from behind her bedroom door.

"What is it, mom?" She asked. Serena sat down on her daughters four poster bed.

"You and Audrey have been hanging out with Tristan a lot lately. Do you like him?" Serena ventured. Cassandra blushed slightly.

"Of course I like him. He's like, my best friend. And Audrey too." Serena sighed at her daughter's statement. She glanced at the bedside photo of them. It took her back to her days of being fifteen, scared, stupid and frightened of choosing between the two loves of her life.

"No. Do you like him?" Serena asked, with emphasis on the like.

"Oh…" Cassandra trailed off. She couldn't help but like Tristan. He was gorgeous. Beautiful, sexy and smart, everything a guy should be. And he always smelled like the most delicious boy alive.

The problem was; Audrey was her mother's daughter too. And she always knew what she wanted, or rather _who _she wanted. The same sexy Tristan, Cassandra's Tristan, their Tristan. Serena knew better that it was best not to probe.

"You know what; I'll talk to you when you get home." She said assuring. Serena made her way back to Nate. She collapsed in his arms and sighed.

"What's wrong with our girl?" He asked gruffly.

"Love. Love is what's wrong with our girl." She said, inhaling his sandalwood scent and admiring the spark in his eyes.

"Any guy tries to even mess with her…I'll-

"Hey, calm." Serena joked, sipping her wine.

--

Cassandra's cell vibrated.

_Mind if I tag along with you and T tonight? – A_

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach and a lump formed in her throat. She was looking forward to spending some time with Tristan alone.

_Sure – C_

She smiled. She remembered that she did love Audrey, her bestie. Her favourite girl.

And part of her always known that there were three hearts in this relationship.

--

"Bye mom and dad. You know I love you!" Cassandra called out, and she had left them just as she had found them. Nate smiled.

"Isn't she fabulously stunning?" Serena said proudly.

"She is. I am her father." He said.

"Yeah and she has your ego too." Serena joked. Nate kissed her cheek.

"I think I might have a talk with this Tristan…tell him not to make the mistakes I did." Nate sighed.

"You didn't make mistakes-

"I ran away too many times Serena. Because I was scared."

"I ran off to St.Barts after you first proposed!" She argued.

"You know something?" Nate began soulfully, "I don't think that's true. We weren't running from each other."

"Why's that?" Serena asked.

"We're not running now." He replied, holding her, smelling her and loving her.

--

Serena opened her laptop. Something told her it was time.

**Hey People!**

**Like most juicy stories, it started with a boy and two girls**

Just when you thought the love triangle of **S**, **N**, and **B** was the most fabulous to ever grace the Upper East Side, a hot new threesome enters to rule; **A**, **T **and **C**…

--

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The triangle of Blair, Nate and Serena was for me; the most interesting aspect of the GG series. Cecily von Ziegasar always did an amazing job keeping you guessing who N was going to end up with. And during the majority of the series, N and B had to most time together. But there was always something there between N and S. She was his happy ending. And he was the only guy for her. I fell in love with them ever since that line "her heart speed up as he began walking towards her." They are that couple. And if you read the prequel, "It had to be you" Nate loves Serena and that's the obvious.**

**Leave a review please? With Chace Crawford on top?**

**You know I love you!**


End file.
